Un Mundo Cambiante
by Lord Arthas is Still Alive
Summary: -!no me rendiré hasta que encuentre una manera de regresar a mi mundo verdadero!, !si miles de versiones alternativas del mundo han demostrado algo, es que puedes quebrar mi cuerpo con el mundo, pero no mi voluntad! -Está bien, ¿crees que nada de lo que el mundo te lancé puede quebrar tu voluntad? ¿Entonces qué tal si te lanzo a otro mundo? CAPITULO EXTRA
1. arribo

**Antes de empezar, este fic puede ser considerado un Spin off de Zero Railgun, ya que empezó como un capitulo que incluiría en este fic dentro d capítulos más, tan solo que se tornó demasiado grande y demasiado denso como para ser incluido tendría que haber cambiado la categoría de Zero Railgun a M, de lo cual no tengo ganas.**

**Así que dije "por qué no lo termino de expandir y lo convierto en una historia completa" tiene 8 capítulos, una OC que es Myoz que es la primera Myozunitonirun ya que de esta no encontré ninguna información, 5 capítulos ya están escritos y serán posteados semanalmente.**

**Por cierto, no he leído las novelas de ZnT, así que todo lo que se sobre la parte de la historia en que esto se desarrolla se basa completamente en la información de la Wiki y lo que otros autores mencionaron en sus fics, con la cantidad de libertades creativas que me di considérenlo un universo alternativo**

**Posteriormente una versión resumida y diluida será publicada como un capitulo en Zero railgun.**

**Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que anotar, les dejo para que lean.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un Mundo Cambiante, Halkigenia.**

-¿Acepta usted a esta mujer, Kamijou Touma como su legitima esposa, su amante y compañera para velar por ella en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-si acepto.

¿Y acepta usted a este hombre, Misaka Misuzu como su legítimo esposo, su amante y compañero para amarle y aconsejarle en los tiempos buenos y en los malos hasta que el final de sus vidas?

-acepto.

-si es así, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

En el momento en que la feliz pareja juntaba sus labios para sellar de ese modo el matrimonio las puertas de la iglesia fueron azotadas con furia.

-¡SE QUE ES DEMACIADO TARDE PERO YO ME OPONGO! –grito Tabikage Misaka, vestido como si acabara de escapar de una isla perdida y cargando una escopeta.

-¡¿Tabikage-san?!... pe-pe-pero, ¡lo creíamos muerto!

-sí, estuve perdido durante meses después de que el avión se estrellara, hasta que me di cuenta, no fue un accidente, el avión fue derribado, tú me saboteaste para robarte a mi esposa y mi vida, pero ahora yo me robare la tuya.

-¡espere Tabikage-san! ¡Yo jamás pensé en hacer esa clase de cosas usted fue como un padre para mí! ¡No llegue a conclusiones equivocadas!

-¡la única conclusión equivocada es a la que tu acabas de llegar!

En ese momento Tabikage disparo la escopeta. Touma pudo sentir la bala incrustarse en su pecho y salir del otro lado, fragmentos de costillas clavándose en su pulmón derecho, y la sangre inundándolo.

El chico vomito sangre, antes de caer al suelo, su vista tornándose nublada, la conciencia lentamente abandonándolo.

-cariño, por favor, baja esa arma. –escucho a Misuzu pedirle a su anterior esposo.

Cuando ocurrió el accidente que creían se habia llevado al hombre, Touma habia estado hay para consolarla.

-no, tú me reemplazaste, como diciéndome que no soy necesario para ti. –dijo el hombre. –ahora te dejare sola por completo.

El coloco la boca de la escopeta en su quijada.

Ahora nadie estaría a su lado para consolarla.

Tabikage jalo del gatillo, destruyendo su cráneo, una bruma de sangre salpico el blanco vestido de Misuzu.

Ella callo de rodillas, ambos hombres a los que habia amado, ambos se habían ido.

**GAME OVER**

**Try Again?**

**YES**

**no**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Touma abrió los ojos nuevamente en aquel mundo completamente negro, acaba de morir nuevamente. Miro a Othinus que estaba parada hay tan tranquila como de costumbre, apoyándose levemente contra su lanza.

-eso fue tramposo incluso para ti. –dijo Touma molesto. –Misaka Misuzu puede ser mi suegra, no mi esposa.

Para lograr que tal cosa pasara Othinus habia tenido que colocar cada uno delos actores en su lugar y habia borrado la memoria de Touma acerca de los bucles de tiempo, ahora los recuerdos volvían a él.

-por favor humano, yo solo hice realidad una de tus fantasías más profundas y oscuras, ¿que tu boda con la mama de aquella chica terminara de un modo tan trágico finalmente se llevó lo mejor de ti?, ¿por fin te sientes listo para rendirte y para descartar tu cordura?

-no me rendiré hasta que encuentre una manera de regresar a mi mundo verdadero, si 10034 versiones alternativas del mundo han demostrado algo, es que puedes quebrar mi cuerpo con el mundo, pero no mi voluntad.

-Está bien, ¿crees que nada de lo que el mundo te lancé puede quebrar tu voluntad? ¿Entonces qué tal si te lanzo a otro mundo?

.

**_El Arribo_**

**.**

El mundo negro empezó a cambiar nuevamente, pero en vez de reconstruirse un agujero apareció en él y Touma fue arrojado directamente desde el cielo, como si alguien hubiera serruchado el piso encima de la bóveda celeste.

El chico no pudo evitar gritar mientras caía, ya estaba acostumbrado a enfrentar situaciones en las que la muerte era inevitable y perecer, pero era la primera vez en que Othinus decidía lanzarlo a morir de un modo tan brusco como este.

Mientras se acercaba a la azul superficie del mar Touma intento ponerse en una posición perfectamente erguida para zambullirse con solo las plantas de los pies rompiendo la superficie del agua, sabía que a su velocidad daba lo mismo realmente que callera sobre concreto no habia manera de que sobreviviera, el mismo golpe del agua lo mataría y si no el fondo coralino visible en el fondo se encargaría de él.

Mientras se preparaba mentalmente para la muerte más rápida y posiblemente menos dolorosa de todas hasta el momento Touma cerró los ojos, en ese momento sintió una poderosa ráfaga de viento viniendo desde algún punto de la costa cercana que redujo significativamente su velocidad. Al caer al mar su velocidad reducida hizo que el chico solamente rozase el fondo de coral con la punta del pie antes de frenar por completo, se deshizo de sus zapatos y con brazadas fuertes el nado hasta la superficie del pacifico mar.

-ya me imaginaba que no sería tan fácil, Othinus, tu diosa Troll exhibicionista.

-¿a quién llamas troll, humano? –escucho la voz levemente irritada de Othinus en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Touma no pudo más que sonreír, irritar a una diosa era algo que el disfrutaba.

El chico empezó a nadar hacia la playa, lo último que deseaba era ser comida de tiburón a esa distancia de tierra firme.

Mientras estaba a medio camino vio que una mujer rubia estaba nadando en su dirección.

-¡¿estás bien?! –pregunto la mujer al ver la cabeza del chico sobre la línea del agua.

-¡estoy bien! ¡¿Tú invocaste esa ráfaga de viento?! –pregunto Touma acercándose más a ella para no tener que hablar a gritos.

-sí, vamos a la costa. ¿Necesitas ayuda para nadar esa distancia? –pregunto la mujer, que ahora que el chico la tenía más cerca pudo ver que tenía orejas largas y puntiagudas.

-no se preocupe, a las duras penas roce el fondo.

Ella asintió y los dos nadaron hasta la costa.

Touma fue el primero en salir del agua, a gatas, y tirarse sobre la blanca arena de esta, habia palmeras datileras y cocos, parecía que el chico habia llegado a alguna de las islas del caribe o algo por el estilo, aparentemente Othinus habia alterado sus percepciones para que no tuviera problemas con la barrera idiomática.

La mujer salió un poco más atrás de él, caminando. –intente usar un conjuro de levitación para salvarte pero no funciono, supongo que la distancia tiene que ver, así que use una ráfaga de viento, mi nombre es Sasha, ¿el tuyo?

-soy Kamijou Touma. –dijo el chico levantando la cabeza, su cara se tornó roja instantáneamente, Sasha además de tener una figura despampanante, tan bien dotada como la de Misaka Misuzu o mejor estaba completamente desnuda, (excepto por una venda en su mano izquierda, pero sus ojos estaban más entretenidos en otras artes del cuerpo)

El chico no quería parecer un pervertido o descortés, pero no podía despegar la mirada de los pezones rosados que juguetonamente revotaban un poco con cada paso que daba la mujer.

-Kamijou Touma, ese es un nombre extraño, dime Kamijou Touma ¿que eres? –pregunto la mujer acercándose a él y examinándolo con la mirada sin incomodarse ni lo más mínimo como la mirada del chico se habia pegado a sus pechos desnudos.

-"..."

-oye ¿tienes daño cerebral o algo? Te quedaste congelado.

-...eh? lo siento, me espacie un poco ¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto el chico logrando despegar la mirada del pecho de la mujer, pero sus ojos empezaron a bajar por su firme abdomen, cintura angosta, ancha cadera, pudo notar un poco de bello dorado y la vagina perfecta escondida detrás.

-pregunte que eras.

-eh, estudiante de preparatoria de ciudad academia. –dijo suponiendo que a eso se refería.

-no tengo idea de donde esta ciudad academia, pero yo me refería a cuál es tu especie.

Touma se sintió un poco extraño al ser cuestionado por su especie, pero después de todo, esas orejas puntiagudas, si sus conocimientos de videojuegos estaban bien, ella debía ser una elfa así que no era del todo extraño. –soy humano.

-¿humano? –pregunto la mujer, poniéndose en cuatro patas para nivelar su mirada con la de él y acercándose hasta dejar solo dos pulgadas de espacio.

Touma podía sentir como las largas y cremosas piernas blancas de la mujer entraban en contacto con las suyas, el olor cálido y agradable de su cuerpo inundó sus fosas nasales y sus ojos no fallaron en notar como sus pechos jugosos colgaban de debajo de su cuerpo, su mano izquierda estaba a tan solo 30 centímetros de uno de estos tesoros, le tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad impedirle a su mano izquierda moverse sola tratando de apretar uno de los pezones.

-es la primera vez que veo un humano de cabello negro, además de esos rasgos extraños, ¿estás seguro que no eres un hombre erizo?

-...eh...s-s-s-sí, so-soy un he...-humano. –dijo Touma, sin evitar tartamudear.

-estas tartamudeando, debes tener daño cerebral. –dijo la mujer sujetando la cabeza de Touma y empezando a manipularla para buscar alguna herida expuesta o golpe poco visible, en una de sus manipulaciones la nariz del chico roso uno de los pechos de esta.

Touma reacciono rápido, sabía que si no hacia una distancia no podría contener sus instintos y violaría a esa mujer en el lugar en que estaba.

Debido a que Touma se habia alejado de ella, Sasha pudo verlo mejor y noto el bulto en sus pantalones. –aaah! –dijo chasqueando los dedos. –te estabas comportando así porque mi cuerpo te estaba excitando, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Déjame ponerme un poco de ropa.

La mujer se dio la vuelta, confirmando para Touma que cada una de las proporciones de ella era perfecta, el cuello largo los omóplatos como alas vestigiales, la espalda fina y el delicioso trasero perfectamente contorneado.

De entre unas hojas de palma cerca de ahí Sasha recogió su ropa que se habia quitado para ir a rescatar al chico, consistía en una especie de blusa verde ceñida al cuerpo sin mangas ni tirantes que llegaba hasta la altura del ombligo, guantes largos sin dedos y una especie de shorts parecidos a los bloomers, en sus pies unas sandalias de material simple con respaldo para el talón.

-lamento haberme comportado como un pervertido. –dijo Touma cuando ella volvió a su lado.

-no te disculpes, eres un hombre joven, lo raro seria que no te excitara, es mi culpa, fallo en sentir vergüenza frente a alguien de otra especie.

-respecto a eso Sasha-san, ¿es usted una elfa, verdad?

-¿Cuántas otras especies conoces con este tipo de orejas?

-creo que las hadas, y los leprechauns.

-tuche. Ven conmigo, caer del cielo debió darte hambre, en mi campamento tengo comida y de paso puedes contarme los motivos exactos por los que decidiste ir a dar clavados de 5 kilómetros.

* * *

...

Othinus recorría los cielos de este mundo, libre de su cuerpo físico y carente de cualquier forma era más bien un concepto o una voluntad que un ser viviente.

"debes estar por aquí" "vamos, vamos, sal de una vez" pensó la diosa.

En ese momento cierta entidad AIM de cabello castaño se presentó ante ella, una sonrisa dibujada en sus etéreos labios.

Un cazador que andaba por el bosque con sus perros no comprendió cuando estos acobardados huyeron, luego una onda expansiva que carecía de cualquier origen detectable lo arrastro junto con rocas y follaje.

* * *

...

A un par de millas de donde se habían encontrado estaba el campamento de Sasha, consistía en una tienda de lona con ramas de árboles amarradas a ella como camuflaje, frente a la carpa un anillo de roca para el fuego y un par de sacos de algún material burdo amarrados a un costado.

-¿acá vives? –pregunto el chico.

-claro que no, estoy en un viaje, y este es solo un campamento temporal antes de tener que trasladarme más al oeste.

Sasha entro en la tienda. –volviste temprano ¿lograste pescar algo? –pregunto una voz de hombre.

-algo.

En ese momento Touma ingreso a la tienda.

-¿un chico? Jajaja, ¡no sabía que te gustaran tan jóvenes! ¡Felicitaciones chico, madre va a comer, cuando te deje ir saldrás como un hombre!

-¡cállate Derf! ¡No lo asustes!

-¿Quién dijo eso? –pregunto Touma mirando a todos lados pero no logro ver a nadie.

-tranquilo. –dijo Sasha levantando una espada grande. –este es Derf, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho tan hablador.

-ah, una espada parlante, yo creía que habia un hombre invisible.

-no te preocupes, en este campamento tu eres el único hombre con un cuerpo, pero hay tres nenas, que me harían desear no ser una espada y tener una espada, si entiendes lo que digo.

Sasha golpeo la espada con su parte gruesa contra el pilar de la carpa, el cerro en su funda y lo boto al descampado.

-a veces me pregunto de donde rayos salió esa personalidad, le dije a Brimir que no metiera la mano mientras la estaba forjando y el claro, tenía que hacerlo.

-¿tu forjaste esa espada?

-así es, estuve experimentando, tratando de crear una mente artificial para poder controlar el cuerpo de un golem, así podría evitar los riesgos y mandaría golems a realizar las tareas demasiado peligrosas o molestas para personas vivas, fueron meses de trabajo hasta que cree una personalidad, pero a Brimir se le ocurrió que eso tendría un gran uso bélico y se pasó tres semanas convenciéndome para que lo convirtiera en una espada, algo de él debió pegársele porque parece un adolecente pervertido. Aun así debo decir que es mi mejor obra, jamás eh podido replicar una conciencia como la de Delfinger, él es único.

-este Brimir ¿es tu esposo?

-¡los dioses me libren, NO! No puedo imaginarme casada con un tipo tan irresponsable y volátil como él.

Touma levanto una ceja.

-basta de esto, te traje porque quería explicaciones, ¿Cómo diablos es que te encontré cayendo del cielo Kamijou Touma?

Touma lo dudo un momento, pero que podía importar, estaba en deuda con Sasha por salvarle una vida, aunque sea temporal.

-¿me creerás si te digo que vengo de otro mundo?

-es algo difícil de creer, pero eh visto cosas locas en mi vida, cuéntame cómo llegaste desde ese otro mundo.

Touma empezó a recolectar sus recuerdos, revisando si estaban completos, a Othinus le gustaba alterar un poco su memoria en algunos mundos, de ese modo es como termino casado con Misaka Misuzu en el mundo anterior, pero parecía que en este mundo sus conocimientos no habían sido afectados.

-mi mundo llego a su final. –empezó el chico. –una diosa llamada Othinus destruyo el mundo cuando la intentábamos detener de obtener un arma llamada la lanza de Gungnir, yo fui el único superviviente debido a que tengo un poder especial que me hace inmune a sus poderes, mi poder al parecer es una molestia para ella porque puedo resucitar, así que ella me mando mundo tras mundo enfrentando lo peor que podía encontrar para destruir mi mente y usarme como prisión para mi poder. –empezó Touma, para luego continuar con una explicación más detallada y un resumen de varios de los mundos.

* * *

...

Una chica de unos 16 años y un cabello rosado intenso, con un flequillo que escondía si frente, sudorosa y sucia con tierra y sangre de conejo, cargando 4 de estos pequeños animales atados con una soga al hombro volvía a su campamento.

Su estado físico era envidiable, se notaba que hacía mucho ejercicio, su piel levemente bronceada sus ojos verdes tenían una mirada que indicaba que le gustaba fantasear despierta y sus manos eran finas aunque conocían el trabajo físico, la chica no luciría extraña dentro de un traje de princesa

Ella estaba cansada, quería llegar, comer y tirarse a dormir, sin embargo cuando llego encontró una situación poco regular, pudo escuchar una voz desconocida proviniendo de dentro de la carpa y la espada de su mentora tirada en medio del fango a poca distancia de la tienda.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" se preguntó, agazapándose entre los árboles y sacando su ballesta. "¿un ladrón encontró el campamento? ¿O quizás un enemigo? Si la maestras estuviera acá seguramente lo enfrentaría, pero yo sola..." ella sacudió la cabeza "esa no es la manera en que debo pensar, no puedo acobardarme ahora"

La chica corrió intentando poner en práctica todos los trucos para desplazarse sigilosamente que su maestra le habia enseñado, aunque era pésima. Tanto Sasha como Touma estaban plenamente conscientes de sus acciones.

-¡ladrón alce las manos o disparo! –dijo la chica corriendo la lona de la tienda, y lo que recibió fue una papa viajando a la velocidad del sonido contra su cabeza.

-lo siento, instinto. –Dijo Touma, pero la chica no tenía posibilidad de responder, habia quedado K.O.

-en serio Myoz, con esos movimientos cualquiera tu hubiera atacado. –dijo Sasha.

-uaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

-ya la perdimos. –dijo Sasha encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

...

Myoz pudo ver toda su vida pasar ante sus ojos, tras lo cual una luz muy intensa la llamo hasta encima de las nubes en un lugar que se podía sentir una paz maravillosa.

Entre as nubes pudo ver la figura de una pareja, ella se acercó a estos para preguntarle donde se encontraba, y al acercarse descubrió que eran unas caras muy conocidas.

-¿Mama? ¿Papa? ¿Morí y fui al cielo?

-no hijita, solo estas alucinando por un golpe en la cabeza. –dijo el hombre, mientras se habría un hueco en las nubes. –todavía tienes mucha vida por delante. –dijo empujaron empujándola al agujero con una sonrisa y la chica caía de regreso en la realidad.

Mientras despertaba lo primero que vio fue dos pares de ojos azules.

-ya está regresando. –dijo un par de ojos.

-Myoz?

-maestra, ¿qué me paso?

-recibiste una papa misil en la cabeza, en serio ¿no aprendiste nada de lo que te eh enseñado?

-lo siento maestra. ¿Quién es él?

-soy Kamijou Touma, lo siento por el golpe.

La chica se levantó en la cama. "no puede ser, este chico luce como un cachorrito desamparado, mi maestra jamás me va a dejar en paz si alguien así me derrota con todo el entrenamiento por el que pasamos, tengo que limpiar mi nombre" pensó agitada –esto no puede quedar así, ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

-genial, ha comenzado. –dijo Sasha apretándose el puente de la nariz.

"¡¿otra biri-biri?!" –se preguntó Touma.

-¡TE RETO A UN DUELO!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**¿Qué tal? Déjenme saber si les gusto y que puedo corregir. Es decir, dejen comentarios, o PM si gustan.**

**Hasta luego.**


	2. primera sangre

**.****Primera Sangre****.**

Touma se encontraba parado en medio de un claro en el bosque, en el piso frente a él una chica de cabello rosado intenso, cualquiera que no hubiera visto cómo llegaron a esa situación supondría que Touma habia golpeado a una chica indefensa.

Todo habia empezado una hora atrás, cuando la chica desafío a Touma a un duelo por su honor o algo por el estilo.

-no puedo permitir que alguien pueda decir que tuvo el orgullo de derrotarme cuando solo fue porque estaba con la guardia baja.

-Myoz, tu entraste a la tienda apuntando con una ballesta, y Touma estaba dándote la espalda conversando conmigo. –aclaro Sasha.

-detalles, la cosa es que estaba con la guardia baja. –dijo Myoz sonrojándose. -¡duelo! ¡Duelo!

-no voy a pelear contigo, no soy tu enemigo. –dijo Touma reacio.

-Hazlo Kamijou Touma, no se va a detener hasta que obtenga lo que quiere.

Sasha recogió a Delfinger del suelo y con una seña les indico que la siguieran.

A cierta distancia ella clavo a delfinger en el suelo.

-muy bien, no sé qué es lo que puedas hacer Kamijou Touma, pero asegúrense que cualquier ataque con rango no valla en dirección al campamento, queman la carpa y los matare, delfinger será el juez, intenten no matarse mutuamente o los resucitare y los matare, entendido.

El modo en que dijo esto aterro a ambos.

-de-de acuerdo. –dijeron ambos a la vez.

Sasha se retiró sin más dejando a los dos para que se arrancaran los ojos.

-en serio no quiero pelear contigo. –dijo Touma. –por favor reconsidéralo.

-cállate y prepárate, ¿Cuál es tu excusa para no pelear? ¿Eres uno de esos monjes pacifistas? ¿O tal vez vas a decir algo como que tú no puedes golpear a una chica?

-ninguna de las dos, solo no que te lastimes. –dijo Touma.

Oh, yo no me voy a lastimar, ¡pero no garantizo lo mismo de ti! –dijo la chica sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña pieza de madera, similar al mango de un cuchillo, cuando lo apretó algo empezó a brillar en la frente de la chica, y del mango de madera broto una cuchilla de 40 centímetros hecha íntegramente de magia.

Ella se abalanzó contra Touma con el arma en la mano.

-¡oye, yo estoy desarmado! –dijo mientras esquivaba habilidosamente, la hoja jamás se acercaba a él.

-¡delfinger las reglas! –exigió Myoz.

-todo se vale, no destruyan el campamento y eviten todo lo posible matarse entre ustedes. –dijo la espada. –mala suerte chico.

-no me hables de mala suerte. –dijo el chico, esquivando cada uno de los intentos de la chica por cortarlo.

-¡quédate quieto para que pueda herirte maldición!

-lo que tú digas. –Touma se paró en seco y sujeto la mano de la chica mientras esta intentaba una estocada, inmediatamente un sonido de cristal rompiéndose acompaño la desintegración del arma de la chica.

Myoz miro su cuchillo mágico destruido y luego miro al chico que la tenía sujeta por su puño. "¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?" pensó. Por su lado Touma estaba sintiendo un fuerte Deja Vu, aunque no sabía dónde antes habia visto la expresión que ella estaba haciendo.

El soltó su mano. –listo, perdiste tu arma, se acabó. –dijo Touma.

Delfinger clavado en el suelo reía viendo la pelea. –oye amigo, te doy un concejo, Myoz es de las que les gusta que las dominen y que le den duro, hazlo y estará satisfecha, aunque quizás se vuelve habito. –dijo con doble sentido.

-¡derf cállate! –le exigió Myoz. –esta pelea está realmente lejos de terminar. –dijo la chica sacando otro artefacto mágico.

La pelea continuo con Touma simplemente esquivando los ataques de la chica cuando esta saco una especie de cuchillos curvos.

-desde que te vi tengo una duda. –dijo Touma mientras daba un paso hacia atrás permitiendo que la chica golpeara el suelo con su arma después de haber dado un brinco impresionante.

Myoz molesta por no poder encajar un golpe, lo miro y le pregunto. -¿Qué cosa?

-¿tu cabello es teñido?

-¡por supuesto que no! ¡El rosado es un color único pero yo no me lo teñí!

Touma levanto una ceja.

-¡es la verdad! –dijo ella, mientras aprovechaba un momento de descuido del chico y utilizaba la propiedad especial de esa arma, que concentraba la luz solar en un rayo térmico muy peligroso.

Touma lo esquivo.

-¡maldición, si no te derroto con esta nueva arma, maldigo a todas mis descendientes mujeres número impar con cabello rosado a ser pechos planos por toda la eternidad! –dijo la chica.

-esa fue una maldición súper especifica. –dijo Touma riendo.

A Louise 6000 años después no le pareció tan divertido.

Sin siquiera destruir los siguientes artefactos y en ningún momento atacando a la chica, Touma espero hasta que esta callo agotada al suelo.

-bueno, creo que esto por fin se acabó.

-no te... atrevas a... irte, pelea en... serio... idiota. –dijo la chica entre jadeos.

"en definitiva otra biri-biri" pensó Touma lamentando su mala suerte.

Un buen olor llego hasta ellos, la barriga de ambos entonces empezaron a rugir.

-¡si ya dejaron de jugar vengan, el rancho está listo! –dijo Sasha.

La chica entonces se paró de un solo brinco como si no estuviera agotada y corrió al lado de la fogata, recogiendo la espada parlante en el proceso, su maestra habia preparado dos de los conejos asándolos directamente en el fuego.

-¿por cierto maestra? Esta por oscurecer y esta noche no hay lunas ¿Wildwind no debería estar volviendo ya?

-ya conoces a esa mujer. –fue la respuesta de Sasha. –Kamijou Touma, no seas tímido, ven come.

-¿la rosada no me va a atacar verdad?

-no a menos que intentes robarme mi comida... ¿Qué diablos hace este chico acá por cierto?

-si no hubieras estado tan obsesionada con pelear con él podría habértelo explicado.

Sasha empezó a explicarle a su pupila los sucesos que habían conducido a Kamijou Touma hasta este momento, con algunas aclaraciones de parte del chico.

-comparto el dolor, yo también eh tenido problemas con dioses antes. –dijo Myoz de manera comprensiva. –suelen ser unos patanes.

-el dios del bosque estaba andando por acá hace un rato, cuida tu boca, lo último que queremos es molestarlo. –dijo Sasha.

-¡¿ese hombre siervo estaba por acá?! –pregunto preocupada.

Sasha sonrió al ver la repentina cara de miedo de Myoz, Touma supo que ella estaba mintiendo solo para molestar a la más joven, pero en ese momento las dos mostraron un gesto de dolor. Sasha se sujetó su mano izquierda donde tenía las vendas y Myoz su cabeza, Touma pudo notar que llevaba una bandana en la frente.

-¿Qué Ocurre? –pregunto Touma alarmado.

-¡es Wildwind! –dijo Myoz.

-nuestra compañera está en peligro. –dijo Sasha sujetando a Delfinger.

La mujer era una elfa pura, y como tal era rápida y silenciosa, sus sentidos superiores le daban habilidades de rastreo impresionantes, desde el momento en que el sentimiento de dolor le llegara sabia la dirección general en la que se encontraba su compañera, ahora mientras ella se dirigía en esa dirección silenciosamente por el bosque pudo escuchar los sonidos de una batalla, muy bajos para que cualquier humano pudiera detectarlos.

Cerca detrás de ella la seguían Touma y Myoz, ellos no podían saber lo que ella estaba escuchando.

Los sonidos se hacían cada vez más frenéticos, los rugidos de dolor de varias bestias salvajes, el zumbido de flechas, los gritos de seres oscuros, por el sonido no lograba distinguir si eran trolls, orcos o trasgos, los chasquidos de espadas chocando y la agitada respiración de un humano.

Tenía que apresurarse.

Pronto los dos humanos detrás de ella también pudieron oír el alboroto.

-están hay adelante. –susurro Touma, Myoz asintió con la cabeza.

Más adelante habia un pequeño acantilado, mientras se acercaba los sonidos de la batalla terminaron, solo quedo silencio. "no, no, no" pensó Sasha.

Ella se agazapó en el acantilado.

Debajo habia un claro en el bosque, decenas de trasgos muertos, además de unos cuantos lobos y un oso, en medio de todo el desastre se encontraba una sola mujer, rubia, tendida boca abajo, nadando en una piscina de sangre tanto suya como ajena.

-no Wild. –dijo Myoz agazapándose al lado de su maestra, conteniendo un grito, podía verse que lagrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos.

-¿Qué son esos monstruos? –pregunto Touma al otro lado de la elfa.

Eran monstruos humanoides, aunque con horribles deformaciones, la espalda encorvada con la vertebras resaltando pese a verse gordos, la piel era similar a aquella de un cerdo, y sus miembros eran cortos y nudosos, sus ojos no tenían la parte blanca y era similar a la de una cabra, tenían pelo en una larga escobilla que recorría desde sus cabezas hasta la joroba, por prendas algunos tenían armaduras de cuero y otros solo una especie de traje de gladiador romano.

-trasgos, los humanos y los elfos estamos en guerra contra esas criaturas.

En ese momento la chica rubia, que no parecía tener más de 20 se movió un poco y empezó a quejarse.

-¡está viva! –dijo Myoz, prácticamente saltando para ir a revisar a su compañera, pero su maestra puso su mano en la espalda de la chica y la aplasto contra el suelo.

Touma habia visto esto antes, era una táctica recurrente, un francotirador hiere a un soldado en el descampado y lo deja hay para atraer a sus aliados y poder matarlos, los trasgos estaban haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto Myoz molesta.

-es una trampa.

-¿y vamos a dejar que Wildwind muera?

-si vas a su lado tú también morirás, mira esas bestias, fueron matadas por flechas, pero ninguno de los cadáveres tiene un arco, mira entre las ramas, trata de encontrar al arquero.

Tras un minuto eterno, Sasha sacó un cuchillo y se lo dio a Touma, luego se puso en cuclillas,

-Ustedes quédense aquí y protéjanse. –dijo mientras empezaba a moverse la elfa.

Touma no podía hacer demasiado, él no tenía experiencia en combate con ese tipo de armas, solo contra la magia o los poderes sobrenaturales, aunque dudaba que pudiera destruir a esas criaturas con solo tocarlas.

Tras unos instantes escucharon un forcejeo en algún lado del follaje a su izquierda, seguido por un berrido similar al de un cerdo cuando lo están matando.

Sasha habia podido divisar entre el follaje el reflejo opaco de la punta de la flecha de un trasgo, esas criaturas tenían una gran habilidad para mimetizarse pero una vez Sasha habia encontrado su ubicación la silueta del ser se volvió evidente, nada podía hacer contra los sentidos agudos de un elfo.

Con pasos sigilosos, la elfa logro colocarse detrás del trasgo, y con un movimiento rápido de delfinger abrió el cuello de la criatura matándola instantáneamente.

Pero algo no habia percibido, un segundo trasgo estaba tendido en el suelo cubierto de hojas esperando con una cerbatana de dardos envenenados.

Cuando el segundo trasgo se percató de Sasha intento dispararle un dardo pero fue inútil, ella le corto los brazos con lo que perdió la cerbatana y luego le abrió el pecho con una estocada, su muerte no fue rápida y empezó a berrear antes de que Sasha con un tercer tajo lo decapitara.

Todo este alboroto alarmo a los otros Trasgos escondidos en las maderas.

De entre los árboles, sorprendentemente y peligrosamente cerca de ellos varios trasgos aparecieron y salieron corriendo en la dirección de donde vino el forcejeo.

-¡maestra! –grito Myoz, sacando su ballesta y empezando a disparar una flecha tras otra contra los trasgos, era una ballesta automática y debía ser mágica ya que cada una corregía su trayectoria para golpear a uno de estos seres, aunque no era precisa ya que les daba en cualquier parte aunque no fuera letal o incapacitante.

Una parte de los trasgos entonces reaccionaron y vinieron a buscar la sangre de los dos humanos.

Las flechas demostraron ser poco efectivas contra ellos ya que seguían con varias de ellas clavadas en sus cuerpos, la única herida capaz de matarlos al parecer era una flecha entre los ojos, incluso una de estas criaturas siguió andando con una flecha en el corazón.

Cuando pasaron a combate a corta distancia, Myoz saco una espada de poco grosor, un arma poco útil pero apropiada para alguien de su aspecto físico. Touma solo tenía el grueso pero corto cuchillo que le habia provisto Sasha.

-apunta a la cabeza, estas criaturas no tienen corazón. –dijo la chica, conteniendo su temor.

Las criaturas tenían unas espadas de bajísima calidad, los dos chicos cruzaron armas con los cuatro trasgos que se habían llegado hasta ellos, Myoz era una buena espadachín capaz de dar fuertes puntadas y estocadas, logrando matar a uno de los trasgos y mantener a los otros 3 a raya, por su lado Touma no era de gran ayuda a las duras penas logran causar cortes menores en estos seres.

Entonces escucho algo, una rama siendo pisada a su espalda.

Touma se dio la vuelta y vio un trasgo casi el doble de grande que los otros cargando un hacha gigantesca listo para partir a Myoz a la mitad.

Myoz se dio la vuelta, sus ojos se ensancharon, por su cabeza paso la pregunta de si ese sería el final.

Touma actuando en puro instinto tacleo a Myoz para hacerla a un lado, poniéndose a sí mismo en la ruta del hacha, Touma se acercó al trasgo permitiendo que el hacha golpeara aire, y luego, instintivamente golpeo al ser con su puño derecho apretado firmemente.

No uso el cuchillo.

Sin embargo la criatura dejo de moverse, las mejillas de cerdo se le desinflaron y el color de su piel se tornó pálido, le hacha se resbalo de sus manos y finalmente el trasgo gigante cayo como fulminado por un ataque al corazón.

Touma sin comprender como es que eso habia ocurrido y sin preocuparse en comprender simplemente empezó a atacar a los trasgos, logro golpear a dos más, y cayeron muertos igual que el anterior.

El ultimo trasgo, aterrado se dio la vuelta, pensando en huir, pero cuando lo hizo fue decapitado por Delfinger.

Sasha observo la escena, pero no pregunto nada.

La mente de Myoz estaba en caos total, incapaz de comprender como era que la batalla habia llegado a su final.

Touma simplemente estaba en blanco, habia dejado de pensar por completo.

-Wild. –dijo Sasha.

Los dos chicos despertaron de su estado de estupor al escuchar esa palabra, y fueron a ver que habia ocurrido.

En medio del campo estaba la mujer recostada sobre su espalda, una capa cubriendo su torso, la sangre la empapaba, sus manos juntas sobre su pecho, su cara tenía la apacible expresión de estar durmiendo.

-¿Wild? ¿Wild? ¡Wild despierta! ¡por favor Wild!

-no tiene caso, Myoz, ella ha muerto.

-no, no puede ser, maestra no mienta, por favor, no, no, no.

La chica estaba en shock, estaba empezando a hiperventilar.

-Myoz, respira, todo acabo, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

-...maestra... –la chica miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a su maestra, sentía un nudo en su garganta, no podía articular palabras, su pecho le dolía su respiración se volvía irregular.

-déjalo salir. –le dijo su maestra con voz cariñosa.

Entonces la chica de pelo rosado se terminó de desplomar, lagrimas enorme deslizándose por sus mejillas, ahogándose entre sus lamentos.

Touma solo pudo quedarse ahí, observando como Sasha consolaba a la más joven, un nudo apretaba el corazón del chico, Othinus habia sido capaz de cosas horribles para tratar de torturarlo en el pasado, pero no se acostumbraba, esta gente, estaba sufriendo por el simple hecho de estar cerca de él, y sin embargo él no podía reunir el valor de irse solo por el bosque, se sintió patético y malvado en ese instante.

-Kamijou Touma. –dijo Sasha desviando la mirada de la pelirosada a él.

-¿Qué hago? –pregunto Touma.

-ves ese árbol seco, hazlo leña. –le pidió Sasha.

Touma obedeció, cogió el hacha que el trasgo gigante habia soltado y la uso para derribar el tronco seco para cuando habia cortado todas las ramas y empezaba a cortar el tallo Myoz ya se habia calmado, o al menos dejado de llorar y sacando un instrumento mágico le ayudo a Touma a cortar el tronco con mucha facilidad.

Sasha utilizo la leña para preparar una pira y coloco el cuerpo de la rubia sobre esta, luego tomando aceite que habia sacado del campamento derramándolo sobre la leña.

La elfa le dio a Myoz una antorcha encendida.

-sus últimas palabras fueron que no te rindieras, que sabía que tu tenías un camino, que quizás, tu ayudarías a terminar esta locura.

Myoz asintió tomando la antorcha.

-adiós Wild, lo siento por no haber llegado a tiempo. –dijo la chica encendiendo la pira.

Esa era una hermosa noche estrellada, pero para las dos chicas todo parecía lluvioso.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Resubido, por alguna razón la página no muestra los nuevos comentarios, es raro.**

**Segundo capitulo, la verdad pensaba postearlo hasta el viernes para cumplir lo de un capitulo a la semana pero ya que.**

**Hasta pronto. No se olviden comentar.**


	3. Muros y Mascaras

**.****Tras los muros y las máscaras****.**

Sasha corrió hasta donde su compañera herida se encontraba tirada.

Myoz era fuerte y el nuevo chico habia demostrado la extraña capacidad de matar a los trasgos sin si quiera tener que esforzarse, así que la rubia se habia vuelto la prioridad número uno para ella.

-Wild. –dijo dándole la vuelta con cuidado a su cuerpo.

Lo que encontró fue una escena aterradora.

Mientras estaba combatiendo con los trasgos por su cuenta ella habia sido herida cerca del cuello, de algun modo la herida habia evadido la yugular, y bajaba hasta la cadera, remangando la carne, las costillas de la chica estaban expuestas y sus intestinos al aire, la sangre empezaba a coagularse y no podía distinguirse entre masa sanguinolenta y el fango que contaminaba la herida.

Era increíble que ella siguiera viva aunque por poco con una herida como esa, no entendía como era que no habia quedado totalmente desangrada todavía.

-se lo que me vas a decir, fui irresponsable. –dijo la rubia, en ese instante empezó a toser un poco de sangre, imposible como debía ser en su estado.

-no te esfuerces, vas a estar bien, tranquila. –dijo Sasha tratando de consolarla.

-no necesitas mentir, amiga... cuida a Myoz, ella es la última familia que me queda, y tengo fe en que ella tenga un rol para acabar toda esta locura.

-lo hare, la cuidare por ti. No temas amiga.

-me alegro... una cosa más, fui herida con una espada corrupta, puedo sentir como la magia de esos bastardos se apodera de mi corazón.

Eso tenía sentido, debía estar muerta, pero si su cuerpo estaba siendo infectado, eso explicaba su supervivencia tan lejos, ella se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo.

-comprendo, te ayudare a terminar el dolor. –dijo Sasha colocando a delfinger sobre el pecho de la rubia, la espada tenía la capacidad de absorber la magia y eso debería impedir la conversión.

-solo una cosa más, no quiero que Myoz sepa cómo fue mi final, no dejes que vea.

-mi hoja cortara tu corazón, pero tu alma jamás, tus ancestros te recibirán con gracia, ahora deja que tus ojos se cierren. –dijo delfinger.

-adiós amiga mía. –dijo Sasha mientras hundía la hoja de su espada en el corazón de Wild.

La rubia mostro una leve sorpresa en su rostro, antes de cerrar los ojos con una expresión de alivio.

Eso acompañaría a Sasha hasta la tumba, pero jamás le contaría a nadie.

* * *

...

A la mañana siguiente habían abandonado el bosque, habia un pueblo humano amurallado a unos 20 kilómetros hacia el este, llamado Ravena.

-¿por qué esta tan fortificada esa ciudad? –pregunto Touma mientras se acercaban.

-Ravena es uno de los últimos fuertes de resistencia de los humanos en el occidente, forma parte de una línea de ciudades que se extienden hacia el norte hasta Ragdorian, mas al oeste, está casi todo dominado por trasgos y orcos. –explico Myoz.

Al ingresar a la ciudad Touma se impresiono.

No era una ciudad muy grande ni muy sofisticada, estaba lejos del estándar al que él estaba acostumbrado, pero tampoco era lo que él esperaba.

Touma se esperaba encontrar una ciudad medieval o renacentista, con calles angostas y apestosas por la mierda de los caballos que tiraban de las carretas y los otros estilos de vida insalubres generalmente descritos en las novelas que cubren ese periodo.

Lo que encontró fue una ciudad que tenía escrito Da Vinci estuvo aquí por todos lados.

No habia automóviles, en lugar de eso un sistema de tranvía recorría las calles principales de la ciudad, las calles eran anchas y limpias, a la distancia además habia visto una torre alta que creía debía pertenecer a un castillo ahora descubría que era un lugar donde paraban dirigibles extraños, además de artefactos de uso diario con un toque único, da vinciano quizás, victoriano tal vez.

Pero pronto la sorpresa paso, era normal esperar encontrar una sociedad diferente si viajas a otro mundo, cerrarse en la idea de que tu estilo de vida es el único posible es estúpido, y Touma se daba cuenta de esto.

Una vez que la sorpresa se disipo, la culpa que lo estaba atormentando desde la noche anterior volvió a él, ellas posiblemente lo odiarían, posiblemente ya lo hicieran.

Sasha se veía distanciada, no le habia dirigido la palabra en todo el día, lo que reforzaba la teoría.

Myoz no estaba bien tampoco, aunque durante el camino habia soltado uno que otro chiste, y habia sonreído de vez en cuando, se notaba que lo hacía cada vez que estaba por empezar a llorar para contener sus lágrimas.

-Myoz, Sasha, lo siento. –dijo Touma.

Sasha se veía distancia desde el día anterior, sin embargo cuando Touma dijo esto despertó. -¿Por qué te disculpas?

-lo que ocurrió en el bosque fue mi culpa, desde que empezó el infierno infinito en cada nueva versión del mundo en la que soy arrojado, Othinus se encargada que haya tragedias alrededor mío, lo siento, lo de Wild fue mi culpa por estar cerca de ustedes. Así que a partir de ahora, debería separarme de ustedes.

-Kamijou Touma, no te culpamos... ¿no lo culpamos verdad? –pregunto Myoz, Sasha meneo la cabeza. –nosotras hemos escogido un camino más peligroso y estamos en tiempos de guerra, las tragedias son inevitables si haces eso... además, ¿acaso tienes a dónde ir?

-no pero...

-además, no pienso dejarte ir, después de verte como mataste a esos trasgos tengo que descubrir cómo funciona tu mano derecha y como replicarlo, posiblemente poseas la llave para la victoria contra esas criaturas.

-te refieres al imagen breaker. –pregunto Touma mirando a su mano derecha. –no logro comprender que es lo que paso en el bosque, mi mano derecha tiene el poder de destruir todo fenómeno sobrenatural, es en teoría capaz de reconstruir el mundo a partir de cenizas si este fuera alterado por magos poderosos o su similar, pero no debería ser capaz de matar a un ser viviente, el milagro de la vida, el alma, las líneas de la ley, están fuera del rango de acción de mi mano derecha.

Sasha considero lo que Touma acababa de decir, y una teoría empezó a formarse dentro de su cabeza.

-¿tú sabes cuál es el origen de los orcos y trasgos, Kamijou Touma?

-no, ayer fue la primera vez que vi uno, de hecho ayer fue la primera vez que vi un elfo.

-los trasgos y los orcos surgen a partir de magia corrupta, cuando un humano es expuesto a magia corrupta por mucho tiempo su corazón se seca y finalmente deja de latir pero a diferencia de los zombis el cuerpo jamás muere sino que sigue viviendo en base a magia, un trasgo nace en ese momento, los orcos es más o menos lo mismo, tan solo que surgen a partir de los elfos y su corazón jamás deja de latir.

-¡¿esas cosas de ayer habían sido humanos alguna vez?! –pregunto horrorizado Touma.

-lo más probable que no, los humanos convertidos pueden reproducirse con otros trasgos, aun así, su descendencia sigue viviendo en base a magia.

-entonces entro yo con mi imagen breaker y corto esta magia y los monstruos mueren. –tiene sentido.

-Kamijou Touma, ¿vas a ayudar a nuestra causa ahora que sabes esto?

-¿no existe algun método de regresar a los humanos convertidos a la normalidad?

-su corazón está descompuesto dentro de sus cuerpos, se puede revertir la transformación con una serie de complicados conjuros de purificación, pero cuando lo logras, bueno, mueren, y la magia de purificación tampoco es algo útil a la hora de enfrentarlos.

-si es por el bien de la humanidad, pero estar cerca de mi es peligroso, ¿están dispuestos a correr el riesgo?

-nuestras especies están en riesgo, hemos aceptados el peligro desde hace mucho.

Touma lo pensó por un momento. -...entonces... ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-¿significa que te quedas? –pregunto Sasha.

Touma afirmo con la cabeza.

-genial, me alegro que te quedes. –dijo Myoz saltando y abrazando a Touma, un rubor apareció instantáneamente en la cara de ambos. –es decir, me alegro por el bien de nuestra causa. –agrego rápidamente. –a Sasha le alegro, estaba preocupada por el estado de Myoz tras la muerte de Wild, pero ahora sabía que se recuperaría bien, era una niña fuerte.

-mañana haremos un vuelo de regreso a Shaitán, a la sociedad de magos para encontrarnos con Brimir con suerte él pueda encontrar un método de replicar los efectos de tu imagen breaker, por ahora nos hospedaremos en un hotel, necesitamos descansar.

-¿Qué ustedes dos no son magas?

Sasha inclino un poco la cabeza. –yo soy una maga, todos los elfos contamos con magia primordial que obtenemos del medio ambiente directamente, pero mis habilidades de investigación están más enfocados en la creación de objetos mágicos de uso convencional, cualquier cosa más avanzada no es mi fuerte.

-y Myoz, ella me dio una buena pelea con esos ítems mágicos.

-yo no tengo mana propio, ni puedo drenarlo del ambiente. –dijo la chica de pelo rosado. –pero nací con la habilidad de despertar los encantamientos dormidos en los ítems mágicos, así que estoy en un área gris realmente.

-casi no hay magos humanos, y la mayoría se encuentran en la capital elfica de Shaitán. Halla se encuentra la mayor fuente de investigación y desarrollo después de todo, es como un magneto para cerebros.

El trio llego a un hotel y reservaron tres habitaciones, tras darse un baño ya era medio día así que fueron a comer en el restaurante del hotel, esa fue la primera vez que Touma vio a Myoz en prendas diferentes de su ropa de viaje.

Myoz se habia puesto un vestido de una pieza de un rosa muy pálido, simple y elegante aunque la falda era aún poco muy corta.

No que Touma se quejara, estaba sinceramente sorprendido, las ropas que llevara durante el viaje aunque mostrara una figura esbelta realmente restringía su figura, ahora su pecho liberado de sus prendas apretadas se levantaba orgulloso, era de una talla grande pero no excesivo, y sus piernas, antes ocultas del mundo en pantalones de lona ahora se lucían esbeltas y torneadas, como las de alguien que corre mucho.

-terminando el almuerzo vamos a comparte ropa, lo que llevas puesto te hace resaltar simplemente demasiado. –dijo Sasha, no fue una sugerencia, sino una afirmación, despertando a Touma del conjuro que la pelirosada habia puesto sin saber sobre él.

-está bien. –dijo Touma. –esta ropa ya está gastada de todas maneras.

-yo no voy a ir, quiero descansar. –dijo Myoz. Su voz no era muy fuerte.

-está bien, lo necesitas.

* * *

...

En la noche hubo una reunión en la plaza principal de la ciudad, Sasha, después de las compras llevo a Touma para que se familiarizara con el estilo en que hacían las cosas por esos lados.

En la plaza Touma pudo ver que un batallón del ejército habia sido reunido junto con casi el triple de gente vestida de civiles.

Estaban discutiendo acerca del resultado de la última batalla contra los trasgos.

Según entendió Touma la derrota habia sido triste y habían perdido a muchos hombres por lo cual regente estaba siendo cuestionado, acusaban a su deficiencia de ser la causante de la perdida de una 5ta parte del ejercito de la ciudad.

-la verdad es que perdimos no por la diferencia cualitativa de nuestros ejércitos, sino cuantitativa, esos monstruos sacaron un ejército de un millón de galerías subterráneas que nuestro servicio de inteligencia no logro detectar, nuestros ejércitos tienen las mejores armas, pero con esa desventaja numérica ningún comandante podría haber hecho nada al respecto.

-eso no justifica el que enviaran a nuestro ejército contra una agrupación de trasgos que durante semanas no habían demostrado agresividad.

-era un ataque preventivo, cada día más 200 nuevos soldados aparecían en ese campamento, si no actuábamos a tiempo temíamos ser abrumados con números como ocurrió.

Touma se dio cuenta de que todas las quejas parecían venir solo de un pequeño grupo, con un instigador, que parecía con ganas de iniciar un motín, y para colmo la mayoría de las quejas eran irracionales.

-¿siempre es así la política en estas ciudades?

-ese es el estilo político de ustedes los humanos ¿no?

-bueno si, a veces lucen como una manada de monos rabiosos.

Sasha rio por lo bajo, mientras volvía a prestarle atención a la discusión. –pueblo. –dijo el regente nervioso. –estamos definitivamente superados en número por nuestro enemigo, y si no hacemos algo nuestra comunidad será aplastada y la humanidad será empujada aún más al este. Así que someto a votación el proyecto de incluir extraños como unidades especiales en nuestro ejército. –el hombre se veía sudoroso, y con justa razón, el pueblo estallo en ira.

-no comprendo a los humanos. –dijo Sasha sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Quiénes son los extraños? –pregunto Touma.

-son una extraña casta de humanos, incluso más extraña que los magos, tienen poderes para forzar su propia realidad en el mundo, diferente a la magia, y algunos de ellos son increíblemente poderosos, pero la gente los trata como parias y los excluye, debe haber al menos uno viviendo escondido en esta ciudad.

Touma se dio cuenta de que eso sonaba como los espers, más precisamente como los Gemstones, pero no dijo nada, entonces el agitador aprovecho su oportunidad.

-los extraños han jamás ayudaron a nuestra nación en nuestros momentos de necesidad anteriores, y se negaron a compartir su poder con nosotros, defenderlos es algo que va contra nuestro orgullo.

-así es, Ragdorian era una ciudad en una colina, pero uno de esos extraños la destruyo por completo y ahora es solo un lago sin vida, y espera que confiemos en esta ciudad en ellos.

-tráguense su orgullo por una vez, los extraños son humanos también, la supervivencia de nuestra especie está en la balanza, ellos también quieren proteger a sus familias, démosles una oportunidad.

-sí, ¿Por qué no les damos una oportunidad a los trasgos también? Ellos también eran humanos, dejemos que nos acaben a todos. –dijo un poblador molesto.

-yo digo que el regente debe poner su puesto a disposición y llamar a nuevas elecciones. –dijo el agitador levantando la mano.

3 cuartos de la audiencia levantaron sus manos también, esa noche, el regente supo que su poder se habia acabado.

-los humanos son idiotas. –dijo Sasha.

-los humanos son listos, pero la masa es idiota, y un ambicioso con ansias de poder puede manipularla fácilmente, eso es lo que acaba de pasar aquí.

* * *

...

Cuando regresaron al hotel ya era bastante tarde, Sasha se dirigió primero a comer algo en el restaurante del hotel, pero Touma prefirió no cenar e ir directamente a su habitación.

La suya quedaba directamente colindante con la de Myoz y las paredes eran delgadas así que tan pronto se recostó pudo escuchar como la chica de pelo rosado estaba sollozando en su pieza.

Touma, como el caballero que era no podía quedarse impasible mientras una dama lloraba.

El chico golpeo a la puerta de la chica una vez. –Myoz, sé que no nos conocemos lo suficiente y puedo parecer un metiche, pero si necesitas conversar, puedes contar conmigo.

Del otro lado de la puerta hubo silencio.

.

.

.

-comprendo, me voy. –dijo Touma.

Mientras se retiraba, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, los ojos de la chica estaban rojos.

-hola Myoz.

-pasa Kamijou Touma.

Touma le hizo caso y paso a la habitación de la chica.

-cuando dije que no habia culpables, mentí. –dijo la chica molesta.

Touma pensó que estaba molesta con él y lo comprendía, él también estaba molesto consigo mismo.

-por eso era que no quería quedarme con ustedes, solo les voy a hacer más daño con mi mala suerte.

-no estaba hablando de ti, ¿no te dije que yo también tengo problemas con un dios?

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-cuando yo tenía 8 años mi madre me habia mandado con dinero para comprar ciertas provisiones, tenía que atravesar un pequeño bosque sagrado donde estaba el santuario de un dios dragón muy antiguo. –empezó a contar la chica.

Al llegar me habia dado un poco de hambre, y habían unas galletas deliciosas en una tienda.

Yo pensé que estaría bien, que podría comprar un par, que el dinero alcanzaría, pero no fue así, me falto dinero para el arroz, entonces se me ocurrió la peor idea que he tenido en mi vida, en el templo del dios dragón le hacían ofrendas de arroz. ¿Qué le importaría a un dios poderoso un kilo de arroz?

Así que fui al templo, la sacerdotisa no estaba y yo cogí una bolsa y la llene con un poco de arroz que estaba sobre el altar.

Inmediatamente apareció frente a mí el Dragón, como una gran serpiente su cuerpo hacia ondas entre las nubes, su poder oscureció el cielo y congelo el aire. Él me dijo que era una profana, me dijo que toda mi familia por toda mi vida tendría que pagar por mis pecados, entonces me puso una maldición.

Yo asustada corrí hasta la casa y descubrí que mi casa estaba quemada, mis padres estaban carbonizados en su interior.

Mi hermana solo tenía 12 y tuvo que cargar conmigo por lo inútil que yo era, sufrimos mucho, hasta que encontramos a Brimir, él nos acogió y nos cuidó, creía que el dios se habia apiadado y olvidado la maldición sobre mí.

Hasta ayer.

-Wildwind era tu hermana. –dijo Touma esperando comprobar el punto.

-ella merecía vivir mucho más que yo, pero por mi culpa ya no está, la maldición le hace daño a gente que no lo merece, si no fuera porque Brimir me dijo que cuenta conmigo yo ya habría acabado con todo esto.

-no digas eso, jamás, tu vida es valiosa y pensar en la muerte como un escape es solamente un acto de cobardía.

-pero...

-por cierto. ¿Qué tipo de maldición es?

-una maldición es una maldición, la maldición de un dios.

-me refiero a si tiene un núcleo, una marca visible en tu cuerpo, si fuera así podría destruirla con mi mano derecha.

-si tiene una marca esta... –la chica parecía repentinamente avergonzada, reluctante de mostrar la marca, un dedo apuntando a su corazón o más bien al centro de su pecho.

Touma se sonrojo también. –s-si quieres puedo destruirla sin mirar, tu solo pon mi mano sobre tu marca. –ofreció.

-sí creo que eso estará bien, mira a otro lado.

Touma así lo hizo pero aun así su visión periférica capto algunas cosas, como que la camisa de la chica no se abría y ella tuvo que levantársela hasta las axilas, ella tomo la mano de Touma y la condujo al valle entre sus pechos, él podía sentir el calor de estos cuando la chica apoyo su mano ahí.

Hilos de magia de un color verde enfermizo que parecían veneno empezaron a emanar y llenar la habitación, si hubiera volteado pudiera haber que el mana brotaba de una marca con forma de serpiente que se muerde su propia cola de varias pulgadas de diámetro en el centro del pecho de la chica.

Hasta que finalmente se escuchó un sonido como de cristal rompiéndose.

-ya está. –dijo Touma.

-la chica estaba con los ojos muy abiertos. -¡se fue! ¡Se fue! ¡No puedo creer que se fue! –dijo la chica feliz abrazando a Touma. –ya la maldición no le hará daño a nadie más, si te hubiera conocido un poco antes quizás, quizás...

La chica empezó a llorar nuevamente por la muerte de su hermana.

Esta vez Touma no dijo nada, el veneno habia sido extraído, ahora ella solamente necesitaba dejar ir lo que quedaba y las lágrimas podrían hacerlo bien.

El chico se quedó ahí, acariciando la cabeza de la rosada de la chica, hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de fluir y ella se quedó dormida.

La recostó y la tapo, para luego irse a dormir a su habitación.

Era más de medianoche.

-hiciste un buen trabajo. –dijo Sasha, viéndolo salir de la habitación de la pelirosada, al parecer la elfa habia estado escuchando todo el tiempo.

-no hice nada realmente.

-hiciste algo que ella realmente necesitaba, le diste un hombro sobre el cual llorar.

-es increíble, ¿Cómo puede alguien castigar de manera tan severa a una niña de 8 por robar un poco de arroz?

-son dioses, están tan llenos de sí mismos que creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran, y lo malo es que pueden, ella jamás le cuenta esa historia a nadie, ni siquiera a mí, debe haber visto algo especial en ti para confiar tan rápido.

-espero que no, si confía en mí, va a terminar llorando.

-su vida está llena de lágrimas, y eso no ha acabado, pero si puedes darle un poco de felicidad a su vida mientas estés por acá, por favor hazlo.

Sasha le dirigió una sonrisa aprobatoria, habia visto las miradas que ambos se dirigían, el parecía un poco torpe para percatarse pero tenía la esperanza de que un poco de felicidad llegara a su pupila, no quería que su corazón se secara.

-descansa, mañana volamos.

* * *

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Muy bien, capítulo 3, no sé por qué, no puedo visualizar la época de Brimir 6000 años antes como una época puramente medieval, simplemente no cabe en mi cabeza, así que aquí está el modo en que creo que era las cosas.**

**La religión es animista en esa época, muy similar al Sintoísmo con dioses en todos los niveles de poder, por eso tomaron tan fácilmente la explicación de Touma acerca de su mundo siendo destruido miles de veces por una diosa tuerta.**

**Con respecto a los "extraños" ellos son auténticos Gemstones, esta me parece una explicación para ciertas cosas dentro del canon, en esa época la magia no era un signo de estatus y pocas personas la poseían así que de vez en cuando surgía un Gemstone y por su mala suerte terminaban causando algun daño a su alrededor y eran marginados, luego de Brimir, ser un mago se convirtió en un signo de estatus, así que cada vez que nacía un Gemstone incluso entre los plebeyos lo consideraban una bendición del cielo o algo así y lo mandaban a estudiar magia, el chico contraía una "enfermedad misteriosa" es decir envenenamiento por magia y moría borrándolos de la memoria popular para la época de Louise, su hermana Cateya debía ser una Gemstone con un poder similar al de Tsuchimikado y por eso habia sobrevivido tanto tiempo.**

**Otra nota, aunque su tecnología es avanzada, no les estoy dando pólvora, aunque en capítulos posteriores habrá unos cañones electromagnéticos.**

**Mi descripción de las chicas en el primer capítulo no me fue muy buena, pero para que se hagan una idea Sasha tiene un cuerpo igual al de Kanzaki pero más alta, y Myoz ella es bastante parecido físicamente a Itsuwa, y de la misma edad también.**

**No tengo mucho más que decir Atlaltzin tu pequeño o pequeña profeta casi aciertas por un pelo, pero salvaste a Saten felicitaciones.**

**Con respecto a zero railgun, faltan solo 2 meses para NT11 asi que creo que va a tardar un poco la actualización, quiero saber que sale en esa novela antes de continuar, sospecho que va a ser relleno y espero que Misaki no termine convertida en un hada pero aun asi, aprovechare para actualizar los otros fics que tengo.**

**Hasta luego y no se olviden, cada vez que se van sin comentar el estreno de Índex III se atrasa un mes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**.****Una brecha de paz****.**

Cuando Sasha dijo que volarían fue literal.

Estaban en una mescla entre un dirigible y un catamarán, la cabina de pasajeros, hecha de madera, tan grande como la de un jet comercial estaba suspendida de una especie de contenedor doble como los cascos de doble quilla de algunos barcos pero invertido, forrado con tela metálica.

Para la sustentación usaban rocas encantadas, llamadas rocas de viento en lugar de helio u otro gas.

Para la propulsión no utilizaban hélices sino que a todo lo largo de la cabina habían una especie de remos, terminados en largas laminas similares a las de los abanicos que los egipcios usaran, y todos los remos estaban interconectados, a medida que los de adelante subían los de atrás bajaban creando un movimiento serpenteante muy rápido para la propulsión, este mecanismo era accionado por motores eléctricos simples.

En la cabina iban unos 200 pasajeros, cuando en un avión comercial del mismo tamaño irían unos 150, así que estaban bastante incomodos, al menos no hacia demasiado calor ya que al no estar presurizado el aire del exterior ingresaba al interior, no volaban a demasiada altitud para evitar más molestias a los pasajeros.

-¿cuánto vamos a tardar en llegar? -Pregunto Touma a Sasha, el chico estaba sudando a medias infortunado, a su derecha, un hombre sudoroso y muy gordo tanto que su masa empujaba al chico estaba dormitando sonoramente, el olor no era agradable, y su calor corporal hacia molesto el viaje, a su izquierda él tenía otra fuente de calor corporal, aunque completamente diferente, Myoz se habia quedado dormida poco después de subir al dirigible con su cabeza sobre su hombro, pero luego de un rato la chica inconscientemente se habia acurrucado junto a él.

Aunque estaba acalorado, no se le paso por ningún momento la idea de molestar el sueño de la bella durmiente, eso simplemente hubiera sido un pecado para él.

-es un vuelo de 5 horas. –dijo Sasha, ella tampoco estaba bien, su única vecina era Myoz y estaba tan acurrucada al lado de Touma que dejaba medio asiento libre y podía además ver por la ventana, pero sus piernas largas estaban apretadas contra el asiento de adelante y ella no tenía problemas con mostrar su incomodidad. –has como esta niña y duérmete, lo debes tener más fácil que yo.

-¿crees que puedo dormir así? ¡Me estoy cocinando vivo! –dijo Touma. –además ya eh tenido mi buena racha de malas experiencias en vuelos. –recordando ser lanzado desde uno en paracaídas, recibir llamadas de amor de biri-biri, es decir, "cuando vuelvas serás mi esclavo en el juego de castigo" tipo de llamadas, ser comprimido por las fuerzas G, enfrentar terroristas abordo, quedar flotando en un rio tras un aterrizaje de emergencia y más recientemente tener el avión cortado a la mitad por un dragón y casi morir cuando el paracaídas no abrió bien.

Claro que este técnicamente no era un avión, aun así...

* * *

...

Tras 5 incomodas horas, el dirigible finalmente llego a su destino, la ciudad de Shaitán.

Era una gran urbe, había edificios de hasta 30 pisos de alto, y se extendía por kilómetros.

Según le habia explicado Sasha durante el vuelo, 10 millones de personas llamaban a esta ciudad su hogar, lo que la convertía en la ciudad más grande de ese mundo, el 80% de la población eran elfos, por eso era la considerada la ciudad capital de su civilización.

Claro que los elfos no tenían un sistema de gobierno como el humano, ellos no tenían naciones o reinos, y no practicaban el concepto de la posesión de territorios, toda su raza era una sola gran nación subdividida en clanes relacionados por sangre.

Claro que en la ciudad se encontraba el concejo de clanes, donde teóricamente los patriarcas se debían reunir para tomar decisiones sobre toda su raza, aunque generalmente no lo usaban, si era necesaria una reunión la efectuaban en cualquier parte.

La ciudad además era un refugio de vida, ya que estaba en medio del desierto más seco del planeta los elfos habían levantado grandes monolitos alrededor de la ciudad conectados con una torre realmente alta de casi un kilómetro en un sistema para crear una cúpula mágica, que mantenía el clima de la ciudad bajo control.

Sin embargo la estructura más impresionante era una gigantesca puerta tallada de roca, la puerta de Shaitán.

Esta estructura gigantesca habia sido parte de un proyecto mágico-científico enorme, dirigidos por Brimir, y basados en la teorías que el mismo habia desarrollado habían colocado esa gigantesca puerta en la intersección de cuatro de las mayores líneas de la ley de ese hemisferio, las cuatro líneas relacionadas con los elementos y puntos cardinales, en el interior de la puerta cuidadosamente trabajados circuitos mágicos basados en el modo en el que el cuerpo de los elfos podía extraer magia del ambiente, funcionaban para extraer magia del planeta. Como una gran batería.

El propósito original habia sido dotar a la población humana de las mismas capacidades que sus pares elfos, pero habia funcionado con muy pocos humanos, dándoles solamente limitado control sobre los elementos, lejos de lo que los magos naturales podían hacer, el experimento fue considerado un fracaso, pero se conservó.

Conectado a la puerta de Shaitán se encontraba el campus de la sociedad de magos, una organización de en su mayoría humanos que habían nacido con el extraño talento de realizar magia, no muy diferente de los santos pensó Touma, era el centro de la actividad neural, la sociedad financiaba las universidades que se acentuaban a su alrededor, era básicamente un experimento como ciudad academia.

-¡por fin! –dijo Sasha, frotándose las rodillas, siento que me comprimieron las piernas una pulgada.

-de que hablas, el vuelo no me pareció incomodo a mí. –dijo Myoz.

-por supuesto, tu tuviste una fantástica almohada todo el viaje y no te comprimieron las piernas.

Myoz se sonrojo, en cierta parte del viaje habia pasado de recostarse sobre su hombro al regazo de Touma, y este distraídamente habia estado acariciando su cabello, al despertar lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos azules.

-dudo que yo sea una buena almohada. –corrigió Touma. –ahora deberíamos bajar supongo.

El dirigible se habia estacionado en una torre de unos 30 pisos, que no contaba con ningún vecino ya que estaba en medio de un parque amplio, varios otros dirigibles estaban ahí también.

Del "aeropuerto" tuvieron que viajar al otro lado de la ciudad en tranvía, la sociedad de magos tenía su sede en un edificio que recordaba de alguna manera al pentágono en estados unidos, Touma estaba esperando que fuera más bien un castillo o una universidad al estilo medieval.

Ahí fueron recibidos por un hombre de casi 2 metros de alto, rubio y de espalda ancha, Sasha era una muy alta para ser mujer, con algo más de 1,8 metros, pero al lado del hombre rubio lucia menuda.

-Sasha, Myoz, bienvenidas. –dijo el hombre con un tono solemne.

-saludos Brimir, traemos malas noticias. –dijo Sasha.

-lo sé, pude ver los últimos momentos de Wild, cuanto lo lamento Myoz.

Myoz solo bajo la vista, apesadumbrada.

-¿Quién es este joven por cierto? –pregunto el hombre ganando un poco de jovialidad.

-buenos días, mi nombre es Kamijou Touma, es un gusto finalmente conocerlo. –dijo Touma extendiendo la mano.

-Brimir, un gusto. –dijo extendiendo la mano. -¿Así que tu estas detrás de Myoz? –pregunto sonriendo.

Inmediatamente los dos chicos se miraron se pusieron rojos.

-¡no estoy detrás de ella!

-oh? ¿Entonces vas tras de Sasha? Entonces si vamos a tener que ponernos dramáticos. –dijo Brimir abrazando a Sasha y alejándola del chico, aprovechando de paso para cogerle el trasero, a lo que Sasha respondió con un golpe en la mandíbula.

-¡tampoco! –dijeron Touma y Myoz a la vez, Sasha y Brimir sonrieron, ellos dos se habían dado cuenta, aunque los chicos parecía que todavía no.

-va a ser interesante una vista interesante. –dijo Brimir.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto una mujer, de cabello morado y aspecto demacrado saliendo del edificio

-Un montón de niños puercoespines de pelo rosado correteando de un lado al otro en un par de años.

Varios tonos de rojo empezaron a pasar por los rostros de ambos, cuando Sasha detuvo a Brimir. –ya vasta, no los avergüences, traje a Kamijou Touma conmigo porque demostró la capacidad de matar Trasgos con simplemente tocarlos, quizás podrías encontrar un modo de replicar esa capacidad.

-¿es eso verdad joven? –pregunto sorprendida la mujer de morado.

-es mi mano derecha, tengo la capacidad de destruir cualquier tipo de fenómeno sobrenatural con solo tocarlo. –explico Touma.

-ya veo. –dijo Brimir alejándose un poco. – ¡entonces hagamos una prueba! –se volteo y lanzo una bola de energía de su mano, Touma reacciono rápido bloqueando el ataque, en puro instinto acorto la distancia, y estaba listo para golpear a Brimir si este intentara algo.

La mujer de morado simplemente soltó un suspiro.

-Es fascinante. –dijo Brimir no preocupado por la forma en que el puño del chico estaba cerca de él. –ese era un conjuro aturdidor de alto nivel, tu mano disperso la magia en una milésima de segundo antes de anularla por completo, tengo que estudiar como lo haces.

Touma tomo una postura más relajada, debía dejar de permitir que el instinto tomara el control de su cuerpo a cada momento.

-lo siento por eso, mi esposo es un idiota. –dijo la mujer de morado. –mi nombre es Lifdrasil, llámame Lif.

-es un gusto señora. –dijo Touma, extrañado, ¿ese hombre era tan abiertamente pervertido con Sasha cuando su esposa estaba tan cerca?

-esa habilidad tuya puede ser lo que necesitábamos para revertir la marea en esta guerra, pero antes de empezar a trabajar deberías descansar del viaje. Ustedes también chicas, deberíamos ir a casa. –dijo Lif al trio.

* * *

...

Lifdrasil era una mujer relativamente alta, de 1.7 metros de piernas largas y pecho grande, pero no era agraciada, aunque en algun momento debió serlo, su cabello estaba marchito, sus ojos cansados con grandes ojeras y no parecía estar en buena forma, y al llegar a la gran mansión ubicada al lado de la sociedad de magos, donde esta vivía con su esposo, Sasha, Myoz, anteriormente Wild y sus 7 hijos, descubrió por qué.

Y era que estaba muy desgastada por su estilo de vida, ella era increíblemente diligente, dirigiendo ella misma casi todas las actividades de la casa, aunque estas fueran efectuadas por un ejército de sirvientas, además de ser una de las investigadoras principales de la sociedad de magos, eso acompañado a que ella habia parido 8 veces en 7 años, con el ultimo de solo unos cuantos meses.

Al entrar 6 niños pequeños corrieron hacia Myoz gritando cosas como ¡volviste hermana!, y, ¡vamos a jugar! y prácticamente secuestraron a la pelirosada. Sasha se disculpó diciendo que quería darse un baño. Brimir dijo que tenía que volver a la sociedad de magos, así que dejaron a Touma a solas con Lif.

-Muy bien, creo que las palabras serian, bienvenido a casa, te mostrare donde te vas a quedar. –dijo llevándolo al segundo piso. Ahí le mostro una amplia pero vacía habitación, solo los muebles más básicos sin ninguna decoración.

-es bastante modesta pero es espaciosa, supongo que no tienes muchas cosas.

-solo lo que llevo puesto de hecho.

-lo suponía, mientras no estás en la sociedad de magos puedes ir a la ciudad y comprar algunos libros o lo que quieras, las paredes son gruesas así que no tienes que preocuparte por hacerle ruido a los vecinos si compras una guitarra, la habitación de tu derecha es la de Myoz, la del fondo es la que comparto con mi marido, Sasha cuando duerme en esta casa lo hace en la habitación directamente encima de esta, por la limpieza no te preocupes, ahí sirvientas para eso, si quieres un baño cada habitación tiene uno y ahí uno mayor en el primer piso con jacuzzi, las comidas se sirven a las 6 am, 1 pm y 8 pm, sin falta, si no estuviste mala suerte, si quieres más, ve a la calle, creo que eso es todo, te veo en la sociedad de magos.

Y con esa rápida explicación Lif dejo a Touma para que se acomodara.

"me pregunto cuanto durara esta paz" se preguntó Touma cerrando la puerta de la habitación, estaba apestando por sudar en el vuelo, así que se dio un baño rápido y decidió ir a la sociedad de magos, no sin antes avisarle a Myoz, a quien encontró en la cima de una torre de cajas de cartón haciendo el papel de la princesa en peligro mientras los niños libraban una batalla entre ellos por quien la rescataría.

* * *

...

En la sociedad de magos fue recibido por un auténtico contingente de estos, entre magos humanos y elfos, todos con libretas en las manos eh ítems mágicos para medir sus capacidades.

Estos magos llevaban todos túnicas, pero en lugar de hacerlos lucir como los magos al estilo Harry Potter o algo por el estilo daban la impresión de ser batas de laboratorio, todo alrededor de la sociedad de magos tenía un aire científico al que Touma estaba acostumbrado pero no cuadraba con el bando en el que se encontraba.

Cuando los instrumentos de medición más básicos no encontraron nada fuera de lo normal en el chico y aquellos que funcionaban con magia simplemente dejaron de funcionar antes de obtener ninguna medición, ellos pasaron a hacerle preguntas sobre cuál fue el método de su arribo a ese mundo, Touma tuvo que contarles esa historia una y otra vez cada vez que les surgía una duda y de hecho le ayudaron estas preguntas de un modo inesperado, le ayudaron a comprender a Othinus através de los mundos que ella creaba como alguien que comprende al artista através de sus pinturas o al autor através de sus libros, una nueva realización acerca de Othinus llego a él, aunque todavía le faltaba mucho para verdaderamente comprenderla.

-entonces ¿este mundo oscuro que dices que esta diosa usa en medio de todos estos bucles de tiempo donde te tiene prisionero, cómo es? ¿Tiene límites de algun tipo? –pregunto Brimir.

-ya se lo he dicho, ese mundo oscuro es el resultado de eliminar todos los factores físicos y temporales del mundo y dejar solo un lienzo en blanco, las mismas leyes de la física siguen aplicando, pero el mundo es infinito de un modo bidimensional, puedes seguir avanzando eternamente hacia la derecha o la izquierda, adelante o atrás pero el piso es una frontera, no se puede escavar ni marcar, a menos que seas Othinus, aunque supongo que el cielo también es infinito.

-y tu mundo, ¿cómo es?

-ya le dije, fue destruido.

-no, me refiero a como era, antes de eso.

-ha bueno, -Touma le explico como era su mundo, o como difería del mundo en que se encontraba. –aunque cada vez que Othinus reconstruye el mundo es levemente diferente de cómo era el anterior. –dijo Touma empezando a reflexionar sobre ello. –es como si ella no lograra recordar exactamente como era el mundo antes de eso, y estuviera probando, como si ella misma procediera de otro mundo y estuviera intentando regresar o algo así.

Mientras Touma pensaba en esto, Brimir tenía sus propios pensamientos, la tecnología que Touma describía lo hacía sentirse ambicioso, si pudiera obtenerla de algun modo... tal vez usando el signo de correspondencia con ese oscuro de infinitas posibilidades através de la correspondencia con el vacío, que da infinitas posibilidades y a la vez carece de una naturaleza propia, corresponder el mundo oscuro con la oscuridad en el mundo, ¿durante la noche? No, demasiado peligroso, arriesgaba a que lo descubrieran y sufrir una invasión, tal vez durante los eclipses, así podría obtener de a pocos la tecnología sin el riesgo de ser atacado, pero necesitaba saber más para eso.

-cuéntame sobre esta diosa, Othinus, ¿Qué sabes de ella?

-bueno, primero que nada ella empezó siendo humana...

Listo, acababa de sembrar la semilla de la codicia en Brimir, Touma no tenía idea de lo que estaba desencadenando.

* * *

...

Otro mago, un alquimista llamado Parnsels, quien habia ayudado a Sasha a crear a Delfinger en algunas de las etapas de producción estaba más interesado en intentar replicar algunas de las tecnologías que describía Touma.

Él le habia preguntado por otros poderes además del suyo y el de Othinus, ya que quería saber qué cosas eran "ordinarias" de donde el venia.

Touma cometió el error de contarle acerca de Misaka, a la que llamaban railgun, y basado en eso el mago creo un cañón que usaba un poderoso electroimán para disparar proyectiles a alta velocidad, viendo lo peligroso que esa conversación habia derivado decidió contarle más, podía por error hablarle del mecanismo de las tomografías y el terminaría desarrollando la bomba atómica.

Claro que el objetivo principal no se habia olvidado.

Tras una semana los magos se dieron cuenta de que jamás podrían replicar la mano derecha así que trataron en su lugar de replicar los resultados, estuvieron mucho tiempo tratando de analizar el imagen breaker utilizaron distintos conjuros contra el en una habitación controlada donde probaban explosivos, experimentando con magia de distintas naturalezas elementales, hasta objetos mágicos con la reputación de divinos, viendo que el imagen breaker era absoluto, pero que cuando llegaban a cierto nivel de emisión de energía en un conjuro este no era negado instantáneamente sino que primero aislaba y dispersaba las ondas del mana antes de negarlo, esto dio una idea, usar mana de la naturaleza elemental opuesta al conjuro que se quisiera anular para dispersar su mana y negarlo.

Esto llevo a fracasos cuando se escogía la magia incorrecta, llevando a la idea de que cada conjuro necesitaría un anti conjuro especifico, hasta que decidieron probar con el vacío que resulto poder anular cualquier otra magia elemental, solo tenían que perfeccionarlo.

Muchos experimentos más se llevaron a cabo con Touma, tratando de desarrollar nuevos conjuros y tecnologías basados en el chico, Lifdrasil salvo su vida un par de veces impidiendo experimentos realmente alocados.

Durante sus ratos libres Touma era libre de andar por donde desease, andaba con Myoz de un lado al otro de la ciudad, la chica parecía muy entusiasta de mostrarle todo lo que podía a Touma, y este disfrutaba esto, pero lo corroía por dentro el saber que todo eso simplemente se tornaría muy oscuro en algun momento próximo, debido a que Othinus podía fácilmente romper la mano del destino.

Aun así la chica se negó a aceptar las recomendaciones de Touma, ella habia visto y vivido cosas horribles, nada de lo que esa diosa pudiera hacer la atemorizaba.

Touma le dijo que podía morir, que en cada bucle de tiempo que habia atravesado el habia muerto y varias personas a su alrededor no les fue mejor.

Ella lo acepto, después de todo, cada persona a su alrededor habia estado sometida a esa desgracia desde hacía años.

-cuando vallas al próximo mundo. –le habia pedido. –no te olvides de nosotros, de la maestra, de mí, y de los otros, solo eso pido.

-es una promesa, no los olvidare, no importa cuántos mundos más tenga que recorrer.

-espero que no tengas que pasar por muchos mundo antes de volver al tuyo Kamijou Touma.

-deja de llamarme por mi nombre completo, todos esos magos me llaman así, llámame solo Touma.

-está bien, Touma. –dijo la chica saboreando la pronunciación.

-lamento importunarlos tortolitos, pero los necesitamos en la sociedad. –dijo Lifdrasil apareciendo junto a ellos.

- ¡no somos tortolitos!

* * *

...

Brimir lo habia logrado, habia perfeccionado el conjuro Dispel, basado en el imagen breaker usando magia del vacío, capaz de anular cualquier efecto mágico en un área muy grande, de varios kilómetros de diámetro.

- ¡las tropas se están reuniendo!, ¡partimos hacia el oeste!, ¡esas ratas tiene sus días contados!

Así acabaron 3 meses de paz y tranquilidad, (si puede llamarse paz y tranquilidad a ser usado como conejillo de indias para probar contra él conjuros letales) y partieron para el oeste, para enfrentar la mayor batalla que esta guerra de exterminio tendría.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Como siempre, espero reviews, son lo que necesito para sobrevivir, la última ve solo dejaron uno TT_TT.**

**Este capítulo en realidad pudo haberse extendido en varios, pero serian principalmente comedia romántica con un poco de científicos locos dando la vuelta por todos lados, pero no soy adepto de escribir esas cosas, con esta parte se cierra la primera mitad de la historia, en la segunda mitad esto justifica el estar calificado como M.**

**Hasta luego, espero que muy pronto.**


	5. la batalla de Ravena

**.****La batalla de Ravena****.**

Touma habia visto campos de batalla antes, habia visto demasiados campos de batalla antes, muchos más de los que cualquier persona de su edad debería haber visto, pero era la primera vez que veía uno como este.

Mientras el ejército se movilizaba habia recibido una llamada de auxilio desde Ravena, apretando el paso las tropas tenían la esperanza de llegar a tiempo y romper el asedio de la ciudad, pero a medida que se acercaban las señales se habían ido tornando muy oscuras, un silencio sepulcral impregnaba el valle y los bosques aledaños y de la ciudad de Ravena no quedaba más que rocas y carbón, una columna de humo se elevaba lejos en el cielo.

Cada una de las murallas de la ciudad habia sido demolida y solo quedaban montañas de escombros en el perímetro, la mayoría de las casas habían sido demolidas y aquellas que podían quemarse fueron quemadas, junto con sus residentes, en la plaza central, que habia sido arrasada los trasgos reunieron los cadáveres que pudieron recuperar y los quemaron en una pila, el olor de la carne carbonizada impregnaba toda el área de la ciudad, en estacas afiladas alrededor de esta pira habían varias cabezas, Touma pudo reconocer entre las cabezas varios de los soldados que habían estado en aquella reunión nocturna hacia tres meses y al agitador que habia pedido la renuncia del regente, sobre su cabeza el sombrero de este, que suponía el chico de pelo puntiagudo debía hacer las veces de corona.

-son tácticas de intimidación, ¡no dejen que esto los impacte! –dijo Sasha, sabiendo que estaba pidiendo un imposible.

Brimir miro alrededor. –este tipo de destrucción. –dijo mirando a una de las casas. –pareciera que usaron un bombardeo aéreo.

-sugieres que los trasgos ahora usan dirigibles de guerra. –pregunto uno de sus generales.

-no se sorprenda general. –dijo Lif quien habia acompañado a Brimir para esta campaña. –los trasgos fueron humanos o descienden de alguna vez seres humanos, sus capacidades mentales un poco disminuidas pero no son para reírse.

-vamos por favor, la idea de que los trasgos hayan sido capaces de comprender...

-¿comprender como funcionan para operarlos? Son máquinas muy simples general, ellos han sido capaces de robar y adaptar mucha de nuestra tecnología a lo largo de los años, esto simplemente es el siguiente paso lógico.

-entonces, cual sugiere que debería ser nuestra estrategia ahora que conocemos esto.

Brimir se llevó una mano a la barbilla -los trasgos ahora que tienen dirigibles dudo que se entretengan carroñando en los bosques entre ataque y ataque, no hemos recibido malas noticias de las ciudades al norte, pero nada dice que esa situación se mantendrá deberíamos tomar rumbo norte y...

-siento contradecirte esposo, pero no creo que hayan viajado hacia el norte.

-tampoco lo hicieron hacia el este o los habríamos visto, y no creo que volvieran hacia el oeste, ¿sugieres que aún están en los bosques?

-exacto, Ravena estaba disminuida, llevaba un tiempo atravesando dificultades políticas importantes, su ejército estaba dado a menos también por los constantes ataques, así que con tecnología bélica importante, era una cadáver al que solo faltaba meterlo en el ataúd, eso no les sirvió como prueba verdadera, en cambio, podrían estar usando esta ciudad para atraer un ejército bien formado y probar sus nuevas fuerzas.

-como su táctica de herir al soldado adelantado entre las maderas para que más de sus compañeros caigan, pero llevado a nivel de ciudades.

-¡si eso es verdad estamos tenemos un brazo en la boca del lobo y estamos esperando el mordisco! ¡Tenemos que retirarnos ahora mismo!

-¿acobardado general? Los trasgos tienen un arma nueva pero nosotros también, y a diferencia de nosotros ellos no saben que arma tenemos. –Brimir estaba sonriendo. –manden exploradores al bosque, que encuentren cualquier rastro, si no regresan sabremos que les paso.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Myoz entre las ruinas habia encontrado a una pequeña niña.

Esta niña estaba obviamente muerta, ya que una pared le habia caído encima, su cráneo habia quedado destrozado y era imposible determinar la forma de su rostro, la chica tuvo problemas tratando de contener las náuseas ante la grotesca escena.

Touma se acercó a ella y la forzó a que mirara en otra dirección y la alejaba, lo último que necesitaba era que se hiciera daño psicológico en ese momento.

Pudo notar que el pequeño cuerpo de la niña se aferraba con fuerza a un animal de peluche aun después de morir, como buscando consuelo.

-debes tratar de evitar esta clase de cosas. –le dijo Touma.

-tu voz como puede sonar tan tranquila. –le pregunto Myoz. -¿Cómo puedes mirar escenas como esas y que no se te quiebre el alma?

"es que yo no puedo permitirme el lujo de quebrarme, todo mi mundo depende de que no me vuelva loco no importa cuántas veces muera" pensó Touma, pero eso no fue lo que dijo. –es que necesito ser fuerte, y tú también, no solo por ti sino por todos.

-"..." Myoz guardo silencio por un rato. –en... en cada mundo que esta... especie de maldición te ha llevado, ¿siempre ha sido así? ¿Esta violencia sin sentido se extiende por todo el universo, o todos los universos?

-no tengo una visión tan oscura de las cosas. –le dijo Touma. –cosas buenas ocurren incluso en las peores situaciones, siempre hay luz.

-me resulta difícil verlo ahora.

-yo si lo veo, eh podido conocerte.

Myoz sonrió con un poco de rubor en las mejillas. –eres un tonto, de seguro no te das cuenta de los efectos de lo que acabas de decir.

-logre hacer que mi amiga sonría, creo que ese fue el efecto deseado.

-en definitiva un tonto. –Myoz se acercó a él, y rápidamente para que no pudiera esquivar o defenderse lo beso en los labios. –no quiero seguir siendo solo tu amiga, ahora sabes que efecto tienes. –dijo separándose de él y yendo a una de las tiendas de campaña para ponerse su armadura.

Touma quedo ahí sin saber exactamente qué era lo que acaba de pasar.

-ese fue un magnifico avance muchacho, más vale que protejas bien a esa chica y quizás puedas llegar a la siguiente base muy pronto. –dijo delfinger, en la espalda de Sasha quien se acercaba a la escena.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-lo descubrirás a su debido tiempo, ve a ponerte tu armadura, nos estamos preparando para una buena batalla aquí. –dijo Sasha.

-¿tú no te vas a poner armadura?

-¿madre? ¿Armadura? ¿Estas bromeando verdad? Blandiéndome ella es más destructiva y más invencible que un tornado en la ciudad. –dijo delfinger.

Touma levanto una ceja.

-lo que quiso decir es que confió bastante en mis habilidades, además una armadura solo alentaría mis movimientos.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

En el bosque, un grupo de 5 exploradores avanzaban sigilosamente maldiciendo su mala suerte.

Ellos eran uno de los 20 grupos enviados a buscar rastros de los atacantes que habían destruido la ciudad, y sabían muy bien que si morían en una emboscada simplemente les darían a sus jefes la información que necesitaban, así de reemplazables eran.

-seriamente esos malditos de alto rango, porque no podían enviar simplemente dragones rime en vez de a nosotros. –se quejó en voz muy baja uno de estos soldados

-por qué los dragones rime son más útiles y se quieren deshacer de nosotros. –le respondió otro, igual de bajo que el primero.

-¡esto simplemente no es justo!

El que parecía el líder del grupo movió la mano y tapo la boca del que se estaba quejando.

-silencio... ¿Qué es eso?

Habia un ruido entre la hojas, y de un arbusto, una mujer de cabello castaño, de unos 20 años, con la ropa totalmente destrozada y manchada de carbón salió al encuentro de los exploradores.

-¡corran! ¡Tienen un tr...! –una flecha acababa de atravesar su nuca y salir por la quijada, la mujer cayó al suelo muerta.

Una veintena de trasgos detrás de la mujer, y los árboles se sacudían violentamente, dos de hecho fueron derribados por una criatura encadenada de 4 metros de alto.

-¡un troll! –gritaron los hombres, su destino estaba sellado.

Un dragón rime les sobrevoló.

"con estos suman 2 000 000 de trasgos más 50 000 trolls, debo regresar a reportar" pensó el dragón y dejo a los soldados a su suerte.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Dentro de una gran tienda de campaña se encontraba Brimir junto con los generales de los ejércitos de varias repúblicas humanas, discutiendo los planes de batalla.

Fue una desagradable sorpresa para ellos cuando al llegar a la ciudad encontraron que esta ya estaba destruida, pero de todos modos los planes de batalla no se habían alterado demasiado.

-Lo más peligroso de los trasgos es su número, debemos enfocarnos en ello, usaremos a la caballería ligera como señuelo en esta zona para atraer a las divisiones de trasgos al campo abierto, hay combatirlos por puñados, en esta zona de acá puedo activar el conjuro Dispel, pero existen límites, solo una repetición cada 15 minutos, mientras tanto dependeremos del combate ordinario, nuestros dirigibles y escuadrones de dragón deben estar preparados para brindar apoyo aéreo en caso los trasgos traigan a sus bestias voladoras y dirigibles de guerra, si todo va bien podemos esperar refuerzos de una división de caballería elfica ingresando por el flanco izquierdo para la puesta del sol. –Explicaba Brimir sobre un mapa topográfico del área.

-aun así, nos superan 20 a 1, me siento incomodo de no tener el ejército de los elfos no respaldándonos en esta batalla. –dijo uno de los generales.

-los ejércitos elfos son nuestra segunda línea en caso de que acá las cosas no marchen bien, no podemos arriesgarlo todo en una sola batalla.

En ese momento ingreso un soldado apresurado a la tienda. – ¡generales! ¡Movimiento en el bosque, los trasgos se mueven!

-muy bien caballeros. –dijo Brimir. –formen a sus hombres, nuestro encuentro con el destino ha llegado.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Los tambores de la guerra resonaban en los bosques, la anticipación de sangre se hacía sentir cada vez más inminente, el dosel boscoso se sacudía debido al desplazamiento de la maquinaria de guerra.

Cada ser viviente fuera de los bandos en conflicto que podía volar, correr, reptar, o enterrarse hizo lo mejor que pudo para evitar quedar atrapado en la tormenta de fuego que estaba por empezar.

De entre los arboles una larga fila de seres similares a cerdos humanoides se manifestó con espadas y escudos en sus manos golpeándolos entre sí para crear gran escándalo.

Entre los trasgos otras criaturas violentas se habia reunido, lobos gigantes y grotescos servían de montura para estas criaturas, y trolls de 4 metros de alto, todos ellos feos con huecos en la cara en lugar de narices ojos pequeños y orejas degenerativas, acompañadas por enormes bocas llenas de dientes enfermos.

Y esta fila de criaturas pesadillescas se extendía por una línea boscosa de 3 kilómetros, y quien sabía cuántas más de estas filas se esconderían bosque adentro.

-¡TODOS FORMAOS! –llamo una voz, era Brimir.

Los soldados obedecieron rápidamente a la orden del gran mago.

-Están todos aquí, sabiendo que este va a ser el final para muchos de ustedes, sabiendo que el enemigo es mucho más abundante que nosotros y es brutal, pero no desesperen, porque esta batalla será la señal de nuestro regreso, la humanidad no dará un solo paso hacia atrás, ahora es un camino todo hacia adelante, dejen que el infierno habrá sus puertas que iremos cabeza adelante y empujaremos a los demonios en sus propias calderas ¡POR LA HUMANIDAD!

Un ensordecedor grito colectivo se pudo oír entre las tropas mientras los caballos se lanzaban a la carga. Esa fue la señal con la que los trasgos iniciaron su propio ataque cargando casi toda la primera línea, soldados de a pie, trolls, lobos y otras unidades en su ejército.

La caballería ligera no combatía de cerca, estaban provistos de ballestas automáticas hacia que barrían con lluvias de flechas a los enemigos, aun así, los trasgos eran criaturas molestas por lo difíciles de matar.

La caballería ligera retrocedió, los trasgos los siguieron colocándose en rango de fuego para las balistas arqueros de arco largo, onagros y pocos magos en las filas.

El resultado fue que el primer escuadrón de los trasgos fue masacrado con solo una baja del bando humano.

Gritos de júbilo y festejos se escucharon en el ejército, pero fueron ahogados por un rugido colectivo, un escuadrón 20 veces más grande se acababa de formar en los exteriores del bosque.

Dragones con aspectos anémicos y enfermizos de escamas putrefactas y seres difíciles de identificar similares a murciélagos pero de envergadura decenas de veces mayor elevaron vuelo de entre los bosques, escoltando varios dirigibles de guerra que parecían haber sido derribados y forzados a volver a levantar el vuelo con la máxima prisa descuidando los acabados.

Sobrevolaron desde el este entonces las aves de guerra de los humanos, dragones de varias especies, manticoras y grifos todos jineteados por hombres de aspecto rudo y armaduras gruesas, y detrás de ellos una flota de guerra no diferente de la de los trasgos en números, pero a diferencia de los dirigibles de esos seres, estos tenían una atención al detalle y una terminación mucho más logradas, con mejores armas como sifones que vertían cal viva o el cañón electromagnético que acababa de ser inventado, en las naves de los trasgos solo contaban con balistas y flechas incendiarias.

Mientras en el aire el choque de las dos fuerzas ya habia comenzado con un gran estruendo en la tierra las fuerzas masivas de los trasgos se lanzaron a la carga contra el ejército humano defendiendo su posición más que las ruinas de una ciudad destruida.

Touma observo, sin comprender como de entre las filas ordenas de los humanos, Sasha salió corriendo a una velocidad que haría orgulloso a Acqua o a Kanzaki portando a delfinger a un costado de su cuerpo a la altura del pecho, y sin blandirlo, usando su propia velocidad como para propulsar el golpe corto cual guillotina entre la carga de los trasgos, frenando leventemente su avance, y cortando literalmente en dos el frente.

Aun así estas criaturas la ignoraron y dejaron que Sasha llegara hasta su retaguardia mientras ellos seguían avanzado sin ninguna consideración por sus vidas.

Si no fuera suficiente con el nivel sobrehumano que Sasha le habia agregado a la batalla, Brimir estaba conjurando sus largos encantamientos del vacío, antes que las tropas de los trasgos lograran llegar a chocar con las líneas de los humanos ya dos explosiones descomunales para los estándares de esa época habían diezmado uno de los frentes de los trasgos hasta solo 2 tercios de su tamaño total.

Cuando los frentes de la batalla chocaron, llego el momento de Touma de empezar a luchar, él no era rápido, él no era descomunalmente fuerte no tenía poderes espectaculares, pero él tenía una ventaja definitiva en este tipo de batalla, miles de vidas pasadas que no lograba recordar activamente habían labrado sin embargo una memoria indeleble en cada musculo de su cuerpo, pudiendo combatir contra todos esos monstruos en piloto automático, solo necesitaba tocarlos para matarlos y ellos encontraban que cada uno de sus ataques fallaban el tino, debido a que Touma era capaz de predecir las trayectorias de sus armas y actuar en consecuencia.

Cada uno de los componentes de la armadura de Myoz era un objeto mágico, cada uno brindándole mayor fuerza resistencia y velocidad, era prácticamente impenetrable por las flechas a menos que fuera un tiro a la cabeza y su espada, una espada roja como la sangre, forjada por Sasha segunda en calidad solo a delfinger tenía las propiedades más útiles de todas.

Cada vez que la golpeaba el sonido resonante de la hoja inducia de manera mágica el terror entre las tropas enemigas, mas halla del terror que una batalla por más cruel que fuera podía inducir, era tal que varios de los trasgos caían desmayados por el terror antes de acercarse demasiado a Myoz y si eso no fuera suficiente la espada era capaz de generar un fuego fatuo que podía ser disparado como un arma a distancia.

Aun así, la chica era descuidada, y Touma pudo ver que mientras ella estaba acabando con un troll, criatura estúpida como pocas por haberse acerado demasiado a ella pese a tener un arma arrojadiza un grupo de trasgos con arcos largos habían disparado una andanada de flechas contra ella y el modo en que estas flechas brillaban le decía a Touma que eran mágicas.

De hecho el ya habia visto el efecto de estas flechas hacia unos instantes cuando acabaron con un pobre jinete y su montura incrustándose en los cráneos de estos, aunque estos habían evadido la trayectoria de las flechas, y a que el jinete habia usado un escudo encantado que se suponía debía ser capaz de frenar cualquier proyectil, atravesándolo sin dañarlo como si no estuviera ahí.

Armas que no pierden el tino y no pueden ser frenadas, Touma corrió todo lo rápido que pudo y se paró frente a Myoz, levantando su mano derecha logro destruir varias de estas flechas, mas no todas, él estaba al menos agradecido que esa flecha debió haber sido confundida por el imagen breaker y se incrusto en su brazo izquierdo en lugar de ir a por Myoz.

-¡Touma!

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Othinus observaba entretenida a los humanos combatir contra esas criaturas horrendas, habia logrado hacer que la molesta entidad AIM que la estaba acosando se retirara a lamer sus heridas después de una batalla que duro meses o segundos, el tiempo no le importaba, y ahora por fin podía observar su entretenimiento favorito, a Kamijou Touma, tratar de hacer una diferencia en las cosas.

Cuando el hombre rubio, que parecía ser el líder del ejercito humano y que habia estado usando varias explosiones descomunales para el estándar local, saco un báculo y termino de conjurar un hechizo inacabable la diosa se sorprendió al ver como un conjuro que simulaba los efectos del imagen breaker en una gran área, claro, no era ni de lejos tan efectivo como el original, pero era bastante impresionante.

Tenía interés de ver hasta donde llegaría un hombre como el por satisfacer su ego, ella tomo parte de su poder y lo infundio en un libro, y le dio de modo sutil este libro al líder de los trasgos.

El grimorio contenía las instrucciones para un solo conjuro, era una maldición, la capacidad para matar a todos los miembros de una familia usando una gota de su sangre.

-ahora, ver qué pasa. –se dijo tornándose etérea nuevamente.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

La batalla habia perdido todo su orden, ambos ejércitos estaba combinados ahora, con los soldados esparcidos por todo el ancho valle cuerpos estaban tirados por todos lados.

En el cielo las bestias aladas se destrozaban mutuamente, varios de los dirigibles de ambos bando habían sido derribados aunque dando una clara ventaja a los humanos.

En tierra, Brimir ya no podía seguir realizando sus largas invocaciones debido a que las tropas a su alrededor se habían dispersado, aun así el habia sido capaz de usar varias veces el conjuro Dispel y ahora el ejército humano estaba en superioridad cualitativa y cuantitativa sobre los trasgos.

Ya que el hombre no podía seguir combatiendo con su magia habia pasado a combatir usando simplemente sus atributos naturales.

Touma en ese momento descubrió que Brimir no era solo un buen mago, sino que sus capacidades naturales no eran diferentes de aquellas de las de un santo, aunque no al nivel de ninguno de los santos que habia conocido hasta la fecha en relación con su velocidad si era muy fuerte, en lugar de una espada usaba un garrote con el que lanzaba a volar divisiones enteras en cada golpe.

Todos los magos humanos en este mundo habían resultado ser santos, y su conteo 10 veces más abundantes que los de su propio mundo los convertía en una auténtica fuerza cambiadora del paisaje.

Touma se refugió al ver una ráfaga de flechar ir hacia el detrás de un dirigible derribado, ahí también se estaba escondiendo Myoz, recargando las flechas de su ballesta.

-¿estás bien? –le pregunto Touma.

-tu eres el que me preocupa, como puedes seguir combatiendo con esa herida.

Touma habia recibido un flechazo en el brazo, realmente él se habia interpuesto ya que esa flecha estaba yendo a la cabeza de la pelirosada, ella le habia hecho un vendaje, pero no habia recibido mayor atención.

-esto no es lo peor que eh pasado. –dijo Touma.

Desde su posición vieron como Sasha sola decapitaba 50 trasgos y un troll y moviendo a delfinger a una velocidad sobrehumana destruía 100 flechas que estaban destinadas a su cuerpo.

-me alegro que este de nuestro lado. –dijo Touma.

-mira ahí. –Le indico Myoz apuntando a un trasgo con túnicas que cargaba un libro pesado.

Ella tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de este trasgo en específico, este hacia poco habia pasado un libro de menor tamaño a otro de sus compañeros en túnica, y ahora se estaba preparando para abrir este grimorio, como si fuera tan especial que no podía usarse mientras en posesión de ningún otro ítem mágico.

Parecía que la batalla ya se habia inclinado definitivamente a favor de los humanos, miles sino millones de cuerpos de trasgos esparcidos por todo el campo de batalla servían de prueba de ello.

Pero cuando el trasgo abrió el libro, un flash de luz y una ráfaga de viento se extendieron en todas direcciones, y sin ninguna invocación ni conjuro, todos los cadáveres de trasgos en una área enorme sin inmortal que tan dañados estuvieran se levantaron para seguir combatiendo, un par incluso cerca de Myoz y Touma.

Cuando esta les disparo con su ballesta y su espada simultáneamente no hubo ningún efecto.

Es decir que no los regreso a la muerte, aunque si logro hacer pedazos sus cabezas y extremidades estas siguieron cargando contra ellos en lo mejor que sus capacidades físicas le permitían.

Aunque claro, al ser animados por magia un simple toque de la mano derecha de Tuma basto para eliminarlos.

-un nigromante, debemos derrotarlo. –dijo Touma.

Los dos chicos cargaron fuera de su refugio, Myoz disparando a discreción contra los trasgos que acompañaban al nigromante mientras que Touma los golpeaba, cuando se le interpusieron los muertos animados Touma no tuvo problemas y los libero del control del trasgo golpeándolos también, regresándolos a la muerte.

Viendo que sus tropas habían sido reducidas y que el par de chicos que lo habían hecho ahora iban a por él, el nigromante se lanzó a la huida.

Myoz y Touma lo persiguieron cuando se internó en la selva, hasta un lugar cercando de donde habia muerto la hermana de la pelirosada, ahí vieron como el trasgo se escondía en una cueva.

-¿será una trampa?

-es lo más probable. –Myoz tomo la parte que cubría el antebrazo de su armadura y la soltó en el suelo, esta creció absorbiendo rocas y se convirtió en una especie de robot.

-ve mi valquiria, revisa que no sea una trampa.

-buena idea. –dijo Touma.

Myoz se tapó uno de los ojos, de ese modo podía ver lo que la valquiria podía ver, lo que encontró era que el trasgo se habia escondido muy adentro en una cueva amplia, era una simple cavidad en la tierra, sin pasajes ni galerías. Debía ser el refugio de esas criaturas, aunque no estaba impregnado con magia, lo que indicaba que no habia trampas.

La valquiria fue fácilmente derrotada por el nigromante, pero este no pudo hacer nada más que temblar cuando los dos chicos entraron en la cueva.

Asustado el ser empezó a disparar bolas de fuego por doquier, pero de nada sirvió, ya que Touma lo golpeo y el ser dejo de moverse.

-eso fue menos de lo que esperaba. –dijo Myoz.

Justo en ese momento escucharon el ruido de un derrumbe y la luz se fue.

La chica uso la propiedad de una de sus dagas de brillar cuando la oscuridad es absoluta revelando que estaban completamente atrapados.

-no puede ser. –dijeron y se pusieron a cavar tratando de abrir una brecha, pero tras dos horas no lograron nada y agotados se dieron por vencidos.

-¿esa espada que tienes no puede destrozar estas rocas? –pregunto Touma.

-un arma tan poderosa como esta tiene limitaciones muy específicas, solo puede ser usada en combate, sino no se activan sus capacidades, y técnicamente ahora no estamos combatiendo.

-¿no tienes algun otro ítem mágico que pueda sacarnos de aquí?

-¿si lo tuviera no crees que ya lo hubiera usado?

Touma tuvo que admitirlo, esa habia sido una pregunta estúpida. –eso significa que ahora tenemos que esperar a que nos rescaten.

Tenían luz solo por el cuchillo de la chica.

Dentro de la cueva la temperatura era anormalmente alta, para una cueva es decir, de unos 24 grados centígrados, y los dos chicos habían empezado a sudar copiosamente ahora que habían dejado de moverse.

Para evitar un golpe de calor entonces se habían quitados sus armaduras, dejando solo las prendas de seda cruda que los protegían por dentro.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-¿vamos a morir acá verdad? –dijo Myoz, unas horas después.

-una cueva de este tamaño debería tener suficiente aire para que sobrevivamos varios días, nuestro mayor peligro es la deshidratación, tenemos más o menos una semana para que nos encuentren antes de que eso pase. –dijo Touma tratando de racionalizar la situación, se sentía culpable por Myoz.

-no quiero morir, no virgen. –dijo Myoz.

-nadie quiere, espera ¿Qué?

Touma no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Myoz se abalanzo sobre el con un beso muy agresivo.

-espera, no estamos al borde de la muerte.

-no pienso esperar tanto. –dijo la chica.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé, este capítulo por algún motivo ahora que lo vuelvo a leer no se parece a una cosa que yo escribiría, por algún motivo cuando lo leo la voz en mi mente empieza a usar un acento a algo así, ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿No soy el único al que le ocurre verdad? ¡No estoy tan loco! ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!**

**Como sea, hagan sus apuestas sobre lo que pasara en el siguiente capítulo, yo creo que se la pasaran jugando canicas todo el raro, ahora me tengo que ir, los amigos del instituto mental vienen a buscarme, y no quiero que me encuentren, no me gustan los electrochoques no los baños de agua helada.**

**Hasta luego.**


	6. atrapados

**Advertencia: contenido no apto para menores de 18 años, si eres menor de edad, miente y sigue leyendo, pero luego no vayas corriendo a preguntarle a tu mama que es una pose del misionero y te quitaran el internet ;)**

**En serio, para qué diablos ponen esa clase de avisos, cuando estas entrando a redtube te preguntan si tienes 18, ¿creen que un chico menor de 18 se va a ir simplemente por ese aviso? Si quieres ver porno consigues porno, ¿o acaso es para evitar que se conviertan en maniacos sexuales a temprana edad? ¿Quizás no quieren promover la paternidad prematura? ¡Yo lo descubrí cuando tenía 10 años! Y estoy bastante seguro de que ahora soy un hombre de 21 años bastante normal... creo. **

**Estoy divagando, como sea, lean.**

...

**.Atrapados. **

-¿vamos a morir acá verdad? –dijo Myoz.

Habían pasado unas tres horas de quedar atrapados dentro de la cueva, habían alejado el cadáver del trasgo hasta un rincón lejano de la caverna y clavado la daga mágica de Myoz en una de las paredes para que les sirviera de iluminación.

La temperatura de la cueva no descendía pese a que ya debía ser de noche, para aliviarse del calor se habían desprendido de sus armaduras, dejando solo el polo largo de seda cruda que protegía el cuerpo de la acción abrasiva de la cota de malla y los pantalones del mismo material, Myoz no tenía estos ya que su armadura era femenina y tenía una especie de falda hecha con la cota de malla y las placas, y sus piernas estaban protegidas por largas botas metálicas, así que al librarse de su armadura quedo solo con su ropa interior en su mitad inferior.

Touma quiso decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero no podía estar seguro y con su mala suerte de por medio..., entonces intento otra cosa.

-una cueva de este tamaño debería tener suficiente aire para que no muramos por asfixia, nuestro mayor peligro es la deshidratación, tenemos más o menos una semana para que nos encuentren antes de que eso pase. –dijo Touma tratando de racionalizar la situación, se sentía culpable por Myoz.

-no quiero morir, no siendo virgen. –dijo Myoz.

-nadie quiere, espera ¿Qué?

Touma no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Myoz se abalanzo sobre el con un beso muy agresivo, tirándolo sobre su espalda, Touma tardo un poco pero decidió corresponder al beso que duro hasta que los dos necesitaron separarse para respirar.

-espera, no estamos al borde de la muerte todavía. –dijo el chico

-no pienso esperar tanto. –le respondió la chica.

-yo tampoco. –Touma sujeto a Myoz y se dio vuelta con ella, dejándola debajo de él y luego la beso nuevamente, esta vez el dominado la situación, forzando su lengua dentro de la boca de Myoz, cosa a la que esta no ofreció resistencia.

Mientras la besaba le permitió a una de sus manos recorrer su cuerpo hacia abajo, hasta encontrar el punto donde terminaba la camisa que ella llevaba puesta y metiéndola por debajo de la tela empezó a acariciar su piel subiendo, jalando la tela consigo, desnudando el vientre firme de la chica, subiendo aún más, acariciando uno de los senos por sobre el sostén brevemente, para seguir ascendiendo.

Corto en beso dándole tiempo a Myoz para respirar y luego empezó a explorar su cuello con su boca, mordiéndola suavemente.

-Myoz, si tienes alguna objeción esta es tu última oportunidad. –le indico a la chica mientras forzaba sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

-de ninguna manera, eh deseado hacer esto durante bastante tiempo.

-¿en serio?-pregunto sinceramente sorprendido. -¿no es por qué quedamos atrapados en esta trampa que podría ser nuestra tumba?

-bueno, el riesgo de morir aquí por algun motivo me resulta excitante, pero no es por eso, te amo Touma, y llevo tres meses tratando de que te des cuenta.

Touma se sonrojo bastante, bueno, ya estaba rojo y era difícil distinguir que la tonalidad del rubor se habia oscurecido un tanto más. –lo siento, no me percate.

-en serio eres despistado, apuesto que en el mundo del que vienes tenías a un harem bailando alrededor de ti y tu sin más.

-lo siento, tú también me gustas desde hace tiempo, ¿Cómo te lo compenso?

-tonto...

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡deja de hablar y hazme el amor!

Touma sonrió maliciosamente. –eso es algo fácil de hacer.

El tiro la camisa hacia arriba hasta llegar a sus muñecas sobre su cabeza, ella estaba por terminar de quitársela cuando el chico rápidamente ato sus muñecas con esta.

-¿oye que haces? –pregunto un poco preocupada Myoz al ver la expresión un poco sádica del chico.

El la contemplo, su cuerpo bañado en sudor que brillaba levemente en la mortecina luz que les proveía el cuchillo, su cuerpo perfecto a su merced, solamente dos piezas de tela negra quedaban protegiéndola, burlándose de él, ¡esos pedazos de tela no tenían derecho de seguir tocando el cuerpo que el habia reclamado como su propiedad!

No era para nada la primera vez que veía algo así, otras veces habia visto chicas completamente desnudas, algunas veces a propósito pero era la primera vez el llevaba a una chica a esta situación, que le la estaba desnudando, habia algo en desenvolver los regalos más que recibirlos sin envoltorio y lo disfrutaba.

Touma arranco el sostén, el encaje cedió con facilidad revelando los pechos bien formados de Myoz, con unos bellos pezones rosados hay enfrentando la gravedad, la cabeza de Touma se acercó y mordió uno de estos haciendo que Myoz gimiera.

Entusiasmado por los gemidos de la chica permitió que su mano derecha apretase el otro seno mientras la izquierda bajaba hasta las bragas y empezaba a acariciarla por sobre la tela, que se sentía húmeda al tacto hacia adelante y hacia atrás, la chica inconscientemente empezó a levantar la cadera, pidiendo que lo hiciera más fuerte más intenso.

Myoz habia dejado de pensar y se limitaba a sentir, sentir como su piel ardía y su corazón se aceleraba hasta parecer que habia perdido el ritmo mientras el chico la recorría con sus manos y su boca a su gusto sin que ella pudiera hacer nada y ese sentimiento de debilidad la excitaba aún más, ella le rindió su cuerpo por completo, que lo usara como quisiera, sabia por instinto que debían haber muchas otras que desearían estar en su lugar pero el la estaba usando a ella y ese sentimiento egoísta se sentía como el mayor triunfo.

Touma bajo las bragas de Myoz solo hasta los tobillos y metió su cabeza de lleno en la intimidad de la chica, un poco de vello púbico rosado le causaba cosquillas en la nariz mientras el exploraba su vagina con la lengua, buscando aquellos movimientos que mayores gemidos causara en la chica, lamiendo, mordiendo, entrando, saliendo, podía notar cambios en el cuerpo de la chica, sus piernas estaban temblando, su cuerpo convulsionaba levemente y su respiración se tornaba irregular, era la primera vez del chico, con su única experiencia relacionada directamente con el porno y el hentai, pero su instinto le decía que su recompensa se acercaba y lo único que tenía que hacer era empujar un poco más duro.

Algo pareció explotar, Myoz no pudo evitar que su espalda se arqueara mientras una oleada de placer más intensa que todas las anteriores parecía explotar, al mirar abajo pudo ver que Touma tenía la cara salpicada con los jugos que habían salido de su interior y tenía una sonrisa satisfecha, luego cambiando su cara a una sonrisa burlona miro a Myoz a los ojos y con una voz como quien le da un regaño a un niño travieso le dijo –se supone que deberías haber avisado.

-¿avisado? –pregunto Myoz confundida.

Era la primera vez para ella también, pero ella carecía de casi cualquier conocimiento previo, una vez habia conversado con su hermana sobre eso y ella le habia dado una vaga explicación de las cosas que ella hacia durante la noche, Lif le habia dado instrucciones básicas de lo que tenía que hacer en la cama el día que se casara para concebir niños y habia escuchado los sonidos, gemidos y gritos casi diarios de esta y más ocasionalmente de su maestra cuando estaban con un hombre por la noche, todo esto combinado con sus instintos y su imaginación le habían dado una imagen mental del proceso, pero esto difería bastante de lo que ella esperaba ya en ese momento.

-se dice ¡me vengo! –dijo Touma con una voz profunda al oído de Myoz, causando que esta se perdiera el aliento, con el tono que el chico acababa de usar aunque hubiera pronunciado ruidos sin sentido habría obtenido el mismo efecto.

-empecemos con un ejemplo y luego vamos a ver si lo recuerdas. –dijo Touma mientras rápidamente se libraba de su propia ropa, la vista de Myoz quedo rápidamente capturada por el pene grande y duro, con un poco un de fluido viscoso cubriendo la punta de este a poca distancia de su cara.

-sé que dije cosas más que atrevidas hace un rato Touma, pero ¿eso puede realmente entrar dentro de mí?

-es demasiado tarde para retractarse Myoz, te lo dije, aunque con un poco de lubricación más entrara fácilmente. –dijo acercándolo más a la cara de Myoz.

Ella sabía que tenía que hacer algo más con eso antes de que lo metiera, pero no sabía que, habia logrado deducir que se usaban los pechos para eso también, pero ahora estaban demasiado lejos y sus manos estaban atadas.

-¿es la primera vez que ves uno verdad?

-¿qu-que? ¡Cl-cl-claro que no! ¡L-l-l-Los he visto cientos de veces!

-¿en alguien mayor que 5 años?

-mucho mayor.

-¿ah sí? ¿De cuántos? –pregunto Touma burlón.

Myoz se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. –de 6.

Touma empezó a reír, los niños de Brimir eran unos exhibicionistas.

-¡tenía 6 y medio! Oh! –dijo sorprendida cuando sintió como el chico metía su miembro dentro de su boca, entonces ella comprendió que era lo que él quería que hiciera y empezó a lamerlo primero torpemente y luego ganando más confianza mientras continuaba, Touma estaba soltando gemidos de placer mientras sujetaba su cabeza y desordenaba su cabello forzando su miembro cada vez más adentro de la boca de la chica, esta sentía que iba a salir por detrás de su nuca hasta que finalmente el chico experimento una convulsión. –me vengo. –dijo y entonces una gran cantidad de semen se vertió dentro de la boca de ella, esta lo conservó en la boca un rato saboreándolo antes de tragarlo.

-no soy una experta, pero ¿no deberías haber soltado tu leche en... halla?

Touma entonces se dio cuenta de la inocencia de la chica, y tenía que aprovecharla. –veras, como te lo tomaste ahora él bebe crecerá en tu barriga en lugar de tu matriz y darás a luz por la boca. –dijo Touma serio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Por qué me hiciste eso?! ¡Botar bebes por la boca me va a tumbar los dientes!

Touma empezó a reír.

-¡oye no te rías es serio!...alto ¡¿te estabas burlando de mí!?

-ya, ya, solo fue broma. –dijo el chico. Pasando a besarla –ahora ¿qué te parece si lo meto en "halla"? –dijo risueño colocándose en las caderas de la chica, su pene nuevamente erecto en la puerta de la vagina de Myoz y frotándolo contra esta, Myoz empezó a gemir al sentir ese contacto, su cuerpo parecía saber que todo lo anterior solo habían sido juegos previos, pero ahora venía la función principal.

El despacio la penetro, ahora bien, sabia por sus clases de anatomía que las mujeres mientras son vírgenes tenían una membrana y que una vez lo hacían por primera vez esta se rompía, él no sabía cuanta resistencia encontraría y cuanta fuerza tendría que aplicar así que fue despacio.

Tras meter solo la cabeza del pene encontró el himen, la prueba de que él era el descubridor de ese territorio desconocido, por un momento se preguntó si él era realmente el apropiado de profanar ese templo, no es que se fuera a detener de todas maneras.

-¿estas lista? –pregunto.

-para esto nací. –dijo bromeando. Mientras esperaba, nadie le habia dicho pero sabía que iba a doler.

El chico se agacho y la beso una vez más mientras liberaba las manos de la chica que pasaron a abrazarse sujetándose de su espalda.

Touma empujo con fuerza, quizás excesiva, y Myoz soltó un grito, las uñas de la chica se hundieron en la carne de su espalda, sabía que las actrices porno fingían ese dolor en las cintas, después de todo ninguna de ellas era virgen, pero en el caso de Myoz era completamente real.

-lo siento.

-no te preocupes, solo sigue.

Touma empezó a mover su cadera produciendo quejidos de Myoz, pero estos gradualmente empezaron a convertirse en gemidos a medida que el placer le ganaba al dolor y Touma empezaba a ganar velocidad.

Mientras sentía como iban aumentando las sensaciones de placer decidió Myoz repetir algunas de las cosas que habia escuchado gritar a su maestra y a Lif, una serie de dulces groserías empezaron a salir de su boca estimulando a Touma quien aumentaba su velocidad con sus torsos en contacto directo mientras se conectaban en la intimidad, y él le susurraba cosas sucias en el oído.

Ella sintió que estaba por terminar primero, y recordó lo que Touma le habia dicho. -¡me vengo! –grito.

A Touma todavía le faltaba. –aguanta un poco por favor, para venirnos juntos.

-¡apúrate!, ¡lléname con tu leche!, ¡quiero quedar preñada!

Touma se apresuró hasta que finalmente sintió que ya estaba por llegar el también.

-¡me vengo Myoz!

-¡yo también!

Finalmente con un último empujón Touma sintió que estaba al límite eh intento salir de ella, pero ella lo estaba reteniendo con sus brazos y piernas, no pudo hacer nada al respecto y se vino dentro de ella.

Los dos se miraron y compartieron un último beso, mientras el movía su cadera un par de veces más.

-quédate dentro de mí. –le pidió Myoz. –no te vallas.

-no lo hare. –le dijo Touma besándola unas cuantas veces más, aun conectados por su intimidad, los dos quedaron retozando en la cueva cálida desnudos hasta quedarse dormidos.

...

Al despertar Touma pudo ver a Myoz desnuda acurrucada contra él, su piel levemente iluminada por el brillo de la navaja que habían clavado en una de las paredes.

Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió. –hola Touma.

Él sonrió. -¿desde cuándo?

-¿desde cuándo qué?

-¿desde cuándo te gusto?

-no sé, pero te amo desde que destruiste la maldición que tenía... lo de ¿ayer? ¿Anoche? No importa la hora, fue grandioso.

-lo de anoche puede causar que nos deshidratemos más rápido.

-no me arrepiento de nada.

Touma examino con la mirada a Myoz, estaba feliz, pero a la vez triste, la chica lucia tan tranquila, como si aceptara lo que fuera a suceder, pero para Touma eso era una carga, si el moría solo tendría un Try Again? Más, si ella moría, era Game Over.

Lo peor es que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

De pronto noto algo, anoche le habia quitado toda la ropa, incluyendo la bandana que siempre usaba en su cabeza, ahora el flequillo estaba corrido y Touma podía ver una marca en su frente.

Eran runas.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto Touma.

Myoz repentinamente lucio extrañada. -¿no te dije que era una familiar de Brimir?

-no ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

-es una runa de familiar, se graba cuando se cierra el contrato.

-¡¿ese sujeto te marco como a un animal?! –pregunto Touma enfadado.

-por favor Touma, no te enfades.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me enfade?

-le debo mucho a Brimir, él nos salvó, a mí y a mi hermana...

-aun así, nadie debe marcar a otra persona, y nadie debe dejarse marcar de esa manera. –dijo Touma acercando su mano derecha a la frente de la chica.

-detente. –le dijo ella.

-por favor, Myoz, comprende que eso no lo puedo permitir, si vuelvo a ver a Brimir le voy a dar una paliza por esto.

-lo sé, esta marca no es precisamente la cosa más generosa que me ha pasado, pero aun así...

-¿aun así que?

-... no tengo nada, pero me da miedo, si lo borras va a doler.

-¿cuándo borre la maldición que tenías dolió? –pregunto Touma, tenía cierto nivel de experiencia borrando maldiciones y podía saber que era una experiencia indolora todas las veces.

-no... Ahora que me uní a ti no es correcto que lleve la marca de otro hombre... pero en caso de que duela... hazme el amor otra vez mientras la borras... así al menos también sentiré placer.

-puedo hacer eso. –dijo Touma sonriendo.

Pocos minutos después la runa se habia ido, y los dos estaban nuevamente sudorosos.

-jejeje, ojala nos encuentren, ya quiero ver mi barriga creciendo.

Touma se congelo, no habia pensado en eso, ningún tipo de protección habia sido usada, y ya lo habían hecho dos veces, las posibilidades de embarazo crecían peligrosamente.

-oye, no pongas esa cara de terror, no es que valla a parir niños con cola de cerdo. –bromeo la chica.

-Myoz, no tienes algun conjuro anticonceptivo o algo.

-no, y si lo tuviera posiblemente no lo usaría.

-eres demasiado joven, todavía tienes que crecer más antes de eso.

-mi cuerpo ya está listo, mi madre no era mayor que yo cuando tuvo a Wild... -repentinamente sus ojos se abrieron y a ella le entro un miedo grande. -...no me digas que... me vas a dejar si me embarazo.

-¡por supuesto que no! ¡Yo no soy esa clase de patán! ¡Solo me preocupo por el daño que puede causarle a tu cuerpo!

-despreocúpate, si ocurre, que tal si te quedas conmigo, nos vamos a vivir a una bonita cabaña en el bosque y nos follamos como conejos hasta que seamos viejos sordos, ciegos eh inútiles, a los que nuestros hijos abandonaron y somos una carga para la única nieta que decida prestarnos atención hasta que muramos en nuestra cama por la noche.

-suena tentador, pero no creo que ocurra, Othinus va a encargarse de matarme de un momento a otro, y temo que tu quedes atrapada cuando eso ocurra.

-¿Cómo estamos ahora?

-"..."

-si ocurre una tragedia, la enfrentare contigo, si vivo contigo seré feliz, si muero contigo seré feliz, cualquier otra vida y muerte carecen de sentido para mi ahora.

-retira eso, júrame que si me pasa algo, tú no te harás daño a ti misma, que continuaras viviendo y arreglaras tu vida.

Touma dijo esto muy seriamente.

-...de acuerdo, pero solo si me dejas a preñada antes de que te pase algo para que pueda darle el sentido a mi vida de cuidarlo, una niña me gustaría.

En la cara de Myoz habia una expresión de obstinación, aunque con un dejo pícaro.

Touma soltó un suspiro. –eres insistente. –dijo mientras se preparaba para la siguiente ronda.

Los dos chicos estuvieron atrapados durante lo que pareció uno o dos días más por lo menos, en una cueva más cálida de lo necesario y mal iluminada, habia poco que pudieran hacer, salvo follar, conversar, tratar de conocerse más, y fornicar y esperar a que los rescataran o que llegara su hora, lo que pasase primero.

Al cabo de lo que calcularon debieron ser unas 30 horas sin embargo escucharon a un perro ladrando del otro lado de la pared de roca.

-¿un perro?

-¡y donde hay perros hay humanos!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Espero que resultara... estimulante.**

**Les tengo un reto:**

**Si alguien quiere escribir un pequeño drabble con lo que pasara cuando Misaka descubra lo que ocurrió en este capítulo y lo pone en los reviews o me lo envía por PM lo incluiré en la historia principal (Zero Railgun), además de si es autor propaganda de sus trabajos en todo lo que eh escrito.**

**Comentarios seriamente requeridos.**

**Hasta luego.**


	7. la demencia de un santo

**.****La Demencia de un Santo****.**

-¿un perro?

-¡perro! ¡¿Hay alguien hay?! ¡Estamos atrapados! ¡Auxilio! –los dos chicos empezaron a hacer tanto ruido como les era posible, pudieron escuchar una voz del otro lado pero no entendieron que dijo.

Poco tiempo después un movimiento de rocas masivo, ocasionado por magia y liberaron la entrada de la cueva.

Los dos tuvieron que blindar sus ojos contra la luz poderosa del sol.

-salvados ¡estamos salvados! –los dos chicos se abrazaron y empezaron a festejar mientras un soldado, con aspecto mitad humano y mitad elfo se asomó a la cueva.

-¡lo encontramos coronel! ¡Es Kamijou Touma! Y... –entonces la mirada del soldado paso hacia Myoz, y rápidamente desenvaino su espada y la apunto contra la chica.

-¡oye, espera ¿Qué haces?! –dijo Touma poniéndose enfrente de la chica para protegerla, estaba debilitado por el ayuno y la falta de agua, pero aun no iba a dejar que le hicieran ningún daño a ella.

-Arrímese Kamijou Touma, esa es una de las familiares de Brimir, no es seguro estar cerca de ella.

-¿de qué están hablando? –pregunto Myoz confundida. –Brimir no es una amenaza, es nuestra esperanza en esta guerra.

-además de que Myoz ya no es más su familiar, yo destruí ese contrato. –dijo Touma.

-¿destruiste el contrato? –dijo otro hombre entrando a la cueva, este completamente elfo y por su uniforme era un coronel. –oficial guarde su arma, ya no es necesaria.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido mientras estábamos en esta cueva? –pregunto Touma.

-sí, ¿Cómo acabo la batalla? ¿Derrotamos a los trasgos? ¿Perdimos? ¿Por qué fui considerada una amenaza? –agrego Myoz.

-la guerra contra los trasgos, la ganamos, los Trasgos están extintos, pero... antes de explicarles la situación vístanse por favor.

-...eh? –ellos se miraron y se volvieron completamente rojos, las situaciones de su rescate habían llevado todos sus pensamientos en otra dirección y se olvidaron de que aún estaban desnudos.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,..,.,,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Una vez en un cambio de ropa provisto por los elfos, y después de ser alimentados y rehidratados el coronel paso a explicarles en una tienda que cumplía las funciones de posta medica militar, lo que habia ocurrido mientras ellos estaban en esa cueva, 4 días.

-los testigos dijeron que ustedes dos salieron en la persecución de un Trasgo nigromante más o menos a la mitad de la batalla y se internaron en el bosque, supongo que persiguiéndolo fue como quedaron atrapados en esa cueva ¿es verdad?

-así es coronel, ¿Qué paso después?

-los detalles de la batalla no son muy importantes en sí, salvo que casi tres horas después de la desaparición de ustedes 2, una carga de caballería dirigida por Brimir se abrió camino hasta el centro de mando de los ejércitos trasgos, lo que sabemos es que al llegar hasta el rey de estas criaturas, Brimir encontró entre sus posesiones un pequeño grimorio empastado en cuero rojo.

-es el grimorio menor que tenía ese nigromante. –dijo Myoz. -¿era tan importante que se lo pasaron a su rey?

-así es, aparentemente el dichoso grimorio contenía una única maldición, según el testimonio de uno de los caballeros, él dijo que era una maldición especialmente insidiosa que le permitía, usando un amuleto de sangre eliminar a toda una familia desde los más jóvenes hasta los más viejos, sin importar su ubicación.

Myoz no comprendía, que tenía esto de especial, existían maldiciones rastreadoras similares, claro, ninguna estaba diseñada para eliminar a una familia completa, pero eso por sí solo no tornaba muy valioso el grimorio. -¿van a decir que Brimir mato a alguna familia de elfos? –pregunto pensando que quizás por eso la amenazaron con una espada.

-nada de eso, el utilizo sus destrezas en magia para modificar esa maldición y usando las enormes reservas de mana de su esposa Lifdrasil lanzo la maldición sobre toda la raza de los trasgos, llevándolos a su extinción, causando el agotamiento total de las reservas de Lifdrasil y matándola en el proceso.

-Lif... ¿la señora Lif está muerta?

Los dos chicos quedaron en shock por esta noticia, y con tantos niños.

-eso no es lo peor. –dijo el coronel. –algo debía estar mal con ese grimorio, o tal vez contenía una maldición secundaria ya que Brimir perdió la cabeza por completo.

-¡acababa de perder a su esposa! ¡Claro que se pondría mal!

-no perdió la cabeza de esa manera, lo primero que hizo después de que la guerra con los trasgos terminara fue reunir nuevamente a sus ejércitos humanos y declarar que nosotros los elfos los habíamos traicionado no yendo a asistirlos, cuando el mismo sugirió la estrategia de que nuestras tropas debían quedarse atrás como una segunda línea en caso de que las cosas fueran mal.

Él dijo que la única raza que tenía derecho a existir en el mundo era la raza humana y que ahora tenía la herramienta para purificar el mundo, su otra familiar, la elfa llamada Sasha intento detenerlo, pero pudimos ver como el la dominaba recurriendo a la runa de familiar para forzar su mente en esclavitud, y sello un segundo pacto de familiar con ella, dándole el mismo juego de runas que Lifdrasil y la misma capacidad para reservar enormes cantidades de mana.

-eso... eso no puede ser. ¿Cómo puede Brimir haber hecho algo como eso a mi maestra? ¡Ustedes están mintiendo!

-desearía estar mintiendo, claro que después de esto surgió una gran sedición entre sus propias tropas cargándolo de loco, pero el uso fuerza descomunal para eliminar a los rebeldes, los que no lograron huir fueron ejecutados sumarialmente frente al resto y las tropas que le quedan están tan atemorizadas que una nueva rebelión es imposible.

-si es así, si ya tiene una nueva Lifdrasil y el conjuro, como es que estamos hablando todavía. –pregunto Touma analizando la información.

-creemos que Sasha aún no ha reunido las reservas de mana de su predecesora, de hecho según los cálculos de nuestros expertos, quedan 72 horas antes de que alcance el nivel de energía necesario para repetir la maldición.

Touma comprendió bien lo que eso significaba, porque lo habían estado buscando a él.

-por eso te estábamos buscado, Kamijou Touma, sus capacidades deberían ser capaces de anular la enorme capacidad mágica de Brimir, el suficiente tiempo para que podamos dominarlo o eliminarlo, queremos pedirle un favor, por favor, sálvenos a todos.

-lo hare. –su naturaleza tomando el control, no podía dejar a nadie a su suerte, y no podía negarse si le pedían ayuda.

-no lo puedo creer... Brimir... el me salvo... el me dio un hogar, ¿Cómo pudo transformarse en eso?

-es lo que ocurre cuando alguien obtiene demasiado poder, el en este momento debe creerse un dios. –dijo Touma. –y tú misma lo dijiste los dioses suelen ser unos patanes. –el chico se estaba mordiendo los dientes, molesto por lo que habia escuchado, lo peor era que habia asesinado a su esposa y pensaba hacer lo mismo con Sasha.

-¿dónde está ahora?- pregunto Myoz.

-En Shaitán, ha tomado la ciudad y la declaro su tierra sagrada, según lo que nos informaron algunos espías está tratando de completar la puerta de Shaitán, no estoy seguro de que piensa hacer con eso.

-bueno, es una situación desesperada. –dijo Touma. –pero yo no soy un héroe del tipo que va y se enfrenta solo a un ejército, yo soy más bien, una bomba teledirigida para acabar con un objetivo en específico, necesitare respaldo.

-tu siempre puedes contar conmigo para respaldarte Touma. –dijo Myoz.

-Myoz, preferiría que tú te quedaras acá, donde es seguro, si te llegara a pasar algo jamás me lo perdonaría, además después de lo de la cueva, posiblemente estés cargando algo que es muy valioso para mí. –dijo Touma, se podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

-no creas que me vas a dejar atrás después de lo que pasamos, estamos en esto hasta el final. –dijo Myoz. –además, yo también quiero hacer que Brimir se arrepienta por lo que le hizo a doña Lif y lo que quiere hacerle a mi maestra.

Touma soltó un suspiro. –en definitiva otra biri-biri. –dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. – ¿existe algun modo de que pueda convencerte de lo contrario?

Myoz sacudió la cabeza, con una mirada de determinación.

-solo recuerda una cosa, yo soy tu escudo, yo frenare todas las balas por ti, que no se te pase por la cabeza ni por un momento en exponerte directamente a la amenaza. –le instruyo Touma.

-no me gusta que te consideres a ti mismo un escudo de carne, los dos saldremos de esto. ¡Prométemelo!

Touma la miro a los ojos, sabiendo que esa clase de promesa no podía hacerla, pero ella no le permitiría esa clase de verdad. –está bien. –dijo Touma esperando no estarle mintiendo.

Ella se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso.

-si ya terminaron. –dijo el coronel, que habia esperado pacientemente a que los dos chicos acabaran su pequeña discusión. –debería mostrarles las tropas.

Dejaron la tienda, y Touma se sorprendió al ver que mientras ellos habían estado discutiendo en el interior un auténtico ejército se habia reunido y formado.

No era la primera vez que veía un ejército de este tamaño, ni la primera vez que habia peleado al lado de tantas personas, pero esta sería la primera vez que de hecho toda su misión consistiría en respaldarlo, de hecho estaba más acostumbrado a que ejércitos enormes le cazaran e intentaran matarlo a que le ayudaran.

Entre las tropas había vehículos grandes, del tamaño de autobuses pequeños, con una forma parecida a la de una lancha de carreras, estos vehículos levitaban a poca distancia del suelo y las tropas los estaban abordando.

-deberíamos partir. –les indico un hombre, él era humano en parte. El extendió una mano y les indico uno de los vehículos extraños.

Los dos abordaron, Touma asegurándose de que su mano derecha no hiciera contacto con la maquina en ningún momento, existía una gran posibilidad de que estos vehículos se mantuvieran a flote gracias a la magia, y no quería arriesgar nada.

Una vez las maquinas empezaron a andar, Touma decidió que en definitiva eran mucho más aterradoras que los aviones supersónicos de ciudad academia.

Era verdad que los aviones volaban a 7000 kilómetros por hora, y que cualquier cambio leve en la dirección era capaz de aplastarlo a uno por la inercia hasta tener la sensación de que estaba por escupir el corazón el hígado y las tripas, y que esta máquina solo viajaba a 1000 km/h.

Pero estos vehículos no volaban en el sentido estricto de la palabra, sino que se deslizaban a poca distancia del suelo, por las ventanillas de algun material transparente diferente al vidrio y al plástico y más parecido a un tejido orgánico podía verse los árboles y otras cosas pasando a velocidad pasmosa por sus campos visuales, aterrando a los dos chicos al máximo, además de que cada vez que surgía un obstáculo frente a ellos el vehículo lo esquivaba de un modo que no parecía seguir las leyes de la mecánica, forzando una enorme carga de fuerza G sobre sus cuerpos.

Y para colmo estos vehículos no contaban con cinturones ni ningún otro dispositivo de seguridad visible.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Halkigenia es un continente con un macizo montañoso central, esta zona se convertiría en el punto de frontera entre Galia y Tristein en un futuro no muy remoto, pero de momento era una zona boscosa llena de ruinas en que los humanos durante años habían ejercido resistencia contra el avance trasgos y orcos, y unos cuantos siglos atrás vio el nacimiento de la cultura con una de las primeras civilizaciones que abandono la caza y recolección y construyo las primeras ciudades agrícolas.

Pero ahora, en el lugar donde habia estado la ciudad más antigua del mundo solo podía verse un enorme agujero en el suelo, y en el medio de este agujero un núcleo con la forma de un prisma de color naranja levitaba, emitiendo enormes cilios de energía psíquica, mientras que el agujero se llenaba de agua.

Lo que habia ocurrido fue que un extraño, como llamaban a cierta clase de personas que nace con poderes sobrenaturales que no pueden ser clasificados dentro de la magia, habia superado cierta barrera en su evolución sin capaz de mantenerse estable, dejando de ser más un ser humano.

Si Touma u otra persona de ciudad academia diría que fue un Gemstone nivel 5 inestable que alcanzó el nivel 6, pero que debido a ciertas condiciones no podía seguir formando parte del mundo como tal al alcanzar ese nivel de poder.

Eso es lo que le hubiera pasado a Misaka Mikoto si ella hubiera alcanzado el nivel 6 durante el Daisenhai.

Este lugar conservaría el nombre de la ciudad que habia estado construida ahí, aun milenios después cuando todos hubieran olvidado la historia, y el extraño, causante de esta destrucción seria temido y respetado por razones diferentes, siendo en cierta forma precisa referido como un espíritu.

El lago Ragdorian y el espíritu del agua.

Pero de momento esta entidad de poder esper, confundida y desorientada por su nueva condición estaba librando una batalla contra una entidad AIM mayor en edad, poder y conocimiento.

Una entidad AIM que era extrañamente parecida a Misaka Mikoto.

Y aunque fuera imposible verlo, podía decirse que esta pequeña entidad AIM estaba haciendo algo extraño.

Estaba de algun modo succionando el poder de la caóticamente recién nacida fuerza de la naturaleza que habitaba ese cráter.

Solo un poco más pensaba la voluntad de Misaka. Solo un poco más y mis heridas estarán curadas, esa diosa me lo pagara.

La diosa Othinus la habia herido para que dejara de molestarla en sus planes, pero nada estaba más lejos de las intenciones de la entidad AIM.

"¡basta me vas a destruir!" Rogaba el espíritu novato, cuando sus defensas cayeron destrozadas y sus ataques fallaron por debilidad, aferrándose al poco de energía que le quedaba en su ser.

La voluntad "observo" al pobre espíritu y decidió que ya era demasiado, así que lo dejo.

El espíritu jamás volvió a ser el mismo, celoso Hikkikomori, jamás abandonaría esas aguas, pero gracias a este ataque pudo reordenarse y estabilizarse, y ya no corría el riesgo de desaparecer para siempre en una liberación explosiva, como un globo al ser pinchado, desarrollo una obsesión, de querer derrotar a la voluntad que la habia ayudado formarse, y quedo esperando, hasta 6000 años después que una joven idéntica en naturaleza a aquel ángel artificial pero más débil, humana todavía se presentó ante ella.

En ese momento supo que quería ayudarla a subir de nivel y así, poder tener la batalla que tanto deseaba.

El espíritu del agua vio el final de dos eras, en la primera víctima, en la segunda participe.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Tras un realmente desagradable viaje de un par de horas en esos vehículos las tropas llegaron a las cercanías de la ciudad de Shaitán.

Los enormes monolitos negros que mantenían el clima controlado, semitropical y agradable lucían amenazantes desde la distancia en las arenas de ese desierto, la gran ciudad, única con rascacielos auténticos en todo ese mundo, difractaba la luz del sol creando un efecto de espejismo que lastimaba los ojos.

Entre los monolitos enormes obstáculos de espinas habían sido colocados con el propósito de ralentizar cualquier avanzada bélica contra ellos.

El ejército humano que le quedaba a su servicio a Brimir era significativamente pobre, la cantidad de tropas seria solo un tercio del ejército elfico, pero para potenciar su tropas, cientos si no miles de golems de granito sólido, con placas metálicas y aterradoras armas de hierro gigantes en sus manos, todos de unos 12-15 metros de alto estaban en la vanguardia del ejército, cumpliendo la función de una muralla combatiente.

-esto va a ser increíblemente doloroso. –dijo Touma al ver las tropas del enemigo, maldiciendo su suerte. -Fukoda.

El coronel noto los bajos espíritus del muchacho y se acercó a él para decirle su plan.

-no tenemos que enfrentar a los golems, Brimir debe encontrarse en la sociedad de magos, o en la puerta de Shaitán, existe una entrada alternativa a la ciudad que nos conducirá rápidamente al centro de la ciudad.

-por favor no digas cloacas, por favor no digas cloacas. –dijo Myoz cruzando los dedos.

-las cloacas de la ciudad.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-No podemos movilizar a todas las tropas por las cloacas, ¿Qué hará el resto?

-por supuesto que no movilizaremos a todas las tropas Kamijou Touma, enviaremos con usted a un escuadrón de elite, el resto del ejército actuara como señuelo para mantener al grueso de las defensas fuera de su camino.

-Touma...

Myoz no sabía que decirle al chico, podía ver en su cara que estaba preocupado, y no sabía cómo aliviarlo.

-no me gusta ese plan, básicamente se están sacrificando para darme una oportunidad.

-nos estamos sacrificando para darnos una oportunidad, a toda nuestra gente, y contamos con usted, nuestras vidas están en sus manos.

-comprendo. –dijo Touma, para luego desviar la mirada a Myoz. -¿insistes en venir conmigo?

Un escalofrió recorrió a Myoz –ugggh, cloacas. –dijo. Pero luego paso una mano por su cuerpo como si recogiera su desagrado y lo tirara, para luego darle una mirada de determinación a Touma.

-no me voy a echar atrás.

Estaba decidido.

Los elfos se prepararon para la batalla más dura de todas las que habían experimentado, con el destino de toda su especie en la balanza, mientras que un escuadrón de 10 elfos, todos con aspectos curtidos por las inclemencias de la guerra y la vida militar se pusieron al servicio de Touma, y lo condujeron a este y a su mujer hacia el lugar por donde podrían entrar en la ciudad.

Los cielos del desierto contrario a la creencia popular contienen mucha agua, casi tanta como los de una selva, pero tan rala debido al calor y la falta de puntos de la condensación que esta todo en modo de vapor muy fino en cilios de nubes a gran altura.

Shaitán utilizaba una combinación de ciencia y magia (aunque ellos eran incapaces de ver la diferencia entre ambos) en un dispositivo que le permitía drenar toda el agua que necesitaba la ciudad directamente del aire, creando la ciudad más auto sostenible del planeta.

Pero esto también significaba que pese a ser una ciudad del desierto podían darse el lujo de ser derrochadores con este recurso, saliendo de la ciudad habia una gran cloaca central que desaguaba en una hondonada en el desierto a varios kilómetros de la ciudad, creando un oasis pestilente, lleno de plantas y animales pestilentes.

Por ahí Touma y los demás tuvieron que entrar, por suerte no tuvieron que arrastrarse ya que la cloaca tenía suficiente espacio como para que, si se llenase a la mitad, una pequeña lancha pudiera navegar en su interior.

Mientras la batalla estaba por empezar y ellos tomaban su ruta, Touma apretó el puño.

-aprieta los dientes Brimir, porque te los voy a aflojar.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Brimir se encontraba frente a la puerta de Shaitán, cadenas mágicas partían de la junta de la puerta y tiraban de esta, una luz muy intensa de color dorado podía verse traspasar por la rendija que se acababa de abrir, con Sasha a su lado Brimir contemplaba la ambición de toda su vida a un paso de concretarse y reía.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo maestro? –pregunto Sasha.

La elfa llevaba puesta nuevas prendas, una faja gruesa, parecida a una venda de color azul era lo único que llevaba y esta se envolvía alrededor de su pecho y luego bajaba a su cadera donde se amarraba a esta en un lazo en forma de x cubriendo justo lo necesario, sus guantes largos y la venda de su mano izquierda ya no estaban y sus piernas estaban cubiertas hasta bastante arriba por elegantes ropas.

Pero pese a este cambio de ropa, no se veía bien la elfa, lucia cansada, derrotada, sumisa, y muy demacrada.

Y era por que mucha de su energía estaba siendo drenada de ella directamente hacia la puerta, su mente completamente dominada por la magia de las runas de su mano izquierda y su pecho que brillaban claramente visibles para cualquiera, no podía hacer nada para defenderse, o tan siquiera resistirse.

-dime Sasha, alguna vez has escuchado las leyendas acerca de Gaya, el espíritu de la tierra.

-"..."

-se dice que es el mayor ser de todos, es la conciencia del mundo que conserva la memoria del universo desde su creación, todo ese conocimiento, todos esos milenios de poder acumulado, cuando habrá esta puerta, la humanidad podrá tomar un suspiro de este poder y yo me alzare entre los humanos, como su nuevo dios encarnado, en un mundo solamente para los humanos, ya no te necesitare a ti, ni a nadie.

-me alegro por usted amo.

Etérea Othinus observaba, ese humano de hecho habia encontrado una vía alternativa para alcanzar el nivel de dios mágico, aunque de menor calidad, ya que su jurisdicción era con el mundo y no con el universo, pero era realmente una sorpresa viniendo de alguien que hacia constantemente el tonto.

Othinus pudo sentir como el molesto ser de conciencia AIM decidió manifestarse físicamente en el mundo en ese momento, y su poder al se alíen al tejido del tiempo y espacio en este universo empezaba a causar distorsión.

La dejaría ser, después de todo, intervenir es una actitud que solo toman los dioses cuando están aburridos o sus planes no están marchando bien. Y el único plan que tenía Othinus con este mundo era causar a Kamijou Touma sufrimiento.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Penúltimo capítulo de este Spin Off completo, son las 11:50 pm a la hora que lo termine, pero no pienso dormir todavía, primero pienso diagramar el último capítulo, seguramente será mediodía o algo así cuando publique esto.**

**¿El giro de este capítulo fue demasiado repentino? Bueno, por algun motivo los elfos odian a los humanos y llaman a Brimir un demonio y los capítulos anteriores no mostraban ningún motivo para ello así que un cambio tenía que ocurrir, Othinus tuvo buena parte de la culpa en ello.**

**Mi imagen mental de Othinus siempre es con una sonrisa maliciosa, es una gran troll, todo NT es una gran troleada a Touma desde que manda al castillo radio sondé para decirle "bienvenido de vuelta héroe" hasta que saca la lanza de Gungnir de su ojo como si no fuera nada después de todo lo que les hizo pasar a todo el mundo, y eso sin contar todos los bucles de tiempo, pero ahora por algunos spoilers que encontré de NT 11 ahora le toca ser troleada a ella, eso va a ser divertido.**

**Como sea, dejen reviews y hasta luego, nos vemos en el último capítulo.**


	8. FINAL-Hasta la muerte y de regreso

**.**

**.****Hasta la Muerte y de Regreso****.**

**.**

Un golpe colosal de un golem de granito destrozo el conjuro de defensa de un soldado elfo, eh inmediatamente después un mago escondido detrás del golem libero un potente torrente de fuego contra este soldado elfico, quemándolo vivo.

Un jinete elfico utilizo su magia para distorsionar la luz de tal forma que se condensara en rayos de la muerte contra un pelotón humano.

Los soldados humanos de una manera poco refinada levantaron rocas con magia para usarlas como escudo.

Repentinamente de la nada un golem empezó a correr con una velocidad inesperada para un constructo de ese tamaño y empezó a perseguir al jinete a la misma velocidad que su caballo especialmente criado para la velocidad.

Escenas de este tipo se repetían por todo el campo de batalla.

De algun modo, que los elfos no lograban comprender, aquellos que todavía formaban parte de las tropas de Brimir habían adquirido la capacidad de realizar magia, era verdad que eran conjuros sin refinar simplemente manifestaciones torpes de magia elemental, pero con una potencia digna de rivalizar con sus pares de orejas puntiagudas.

-señor, nuestro flanco este ha sido completamente eliminado. –dijo un mensajero.

-¿completamente? ¿Cómo? –pregunto el general.

-más de la mitad de las tropas del flanco este eran humanos, cuando un emisario de Brimir les ofreció piedad si se unían a él, además de la capacidad de usar magia para ellos y sus herederos, ellos se cambiaron de bando.

-los humanos se nos están volteando. ¡Maldición! –dijo el general, pero aún conservaba la esperanza de que el humano en que habia depositado su fe pudiera cumplir su propósito.

-refuercen la formación central y creen un nuevo flanco este, los soldados humanos, quiero que desintegren sus unidades y los repartan por toda la formación.

-¡señor, si señor!

-espero que nuestra raza pueda ver un nuevo amanecer.

...

Una tapa de alcantarilla voló en medio de una avenida desierta.

Al mirar al cielo se podía ver una de las dos lunas del planeta acercándose al disco solar, dado la menor velocidad de las lunas Halkigenianas comparadas a las de la tierra faltaba aproximadamente dos horas para el eclipse total.

Desde los bordes de la ciudad llegaban los sonidos de la batalla, pero en medio de esta habia una calma increíble, casi como si se tratase de un pueblo fantasma, lo cual le daba un aire inquietante al entorno, la sensación de que una bomba esta por explotar en cualquier momento ponía los nervios de punta a Touma y los demás.

-esto no es normal, cuando una ciudad estaba bajo ataque hay muchas líneas de suministros del centro de la ciudad a los frentes, pero no hay ninguna actividad acá. –dijo uno de los elfos de elite.

-lo sé, esto se siente como un campo minado, espero que no hallamos detonado ya alguna trampa. –dijo Touma.

-bueno, tal vez esa sea la trampa. –dijo Myoz apuntando en la dirección de la sociedad de magos.

-hay no... –se lamentó Touma.

Un traqueteo que Touma conocía muy bien y siluetas que le habían causado pesadillas en más de una ocasión se acercaban a ellos.

-¿Qué son esos? ¿Mantis religiosas de metal? –pregunto un elfo.

-no sé de donde rayos las saco, ni quiero saberlo, solo sé que esto va a doler. ¡Dispérsense rápido!

Los elfos no comprendieron muy bien el propósito de esa orden, después de todo aunque esas criaturas eran grandes, eran pocas y no lucían con armas muy impresionantes desde su punto de vista, ellos no sabían el horror

Touma habia visto antes a esa clase de equipo, en Baggage City.

Una de las 5 mantis apunto su cañón compuesto que tenía equipado en una de sus garras hacia un par de elfos que en lugar de obedecer la orden de Touma, y en lugar de eso desenvainaron sus espadas preparándose para atacar.

-¿Qué está haciendo? –inmediatamente un proyectil acompañado por un haz de plasma eléctrico súper cargado a viajando a varias veces la velocidad del sonido los golpeo, no tuvieron tiempo de hacer nada para esquivar o protegerse.

No quedo nada, salvo una mancha roja de sangre en el suelo, Touma ya habia corrido lejos arrastrando a Myoz de la mano y luego de encontrar un escondite redirigió su atención hacia los elfos supervivientes.

-¡les dije que se dispersen! –les grito Touma desde un escondite que habia encontrado.

-¿Qué son esos? –le pregunto Myoz, que se estaba escondiendo con él.

-esos son Five-Over's modelo railgun. –dijo Touma soltando un suspiro. –fueron hechos para parecerse a Misaka Mikoto una muy buena amiga mía, así que tienen sus mismos poderes y su mismo mal carácter.

Eran un total de 5 five-over's todos de unos 3 metros de alto hasta la "cabeza"

Tenían 6 patas y dos brazos, un brazo estaba equipado con una ametralladora con cartuchos de railgun, y el otro brazo con un largo cañón, que debía usarse como rifle francotirador, pero también para disparar railgunes.

En el lomo tenían un bulto que debía ser el centro de radar y conexión con el satélite, por suerte esos equipos no existían en este mundo.

Myoz no pudo evitar formarse una imagen de Touma montando una mantis religiosa gigante, si Misaka hubiera estado por ahí seguramente le dispararía un railgun por eso.

-y ¿Cómo los derrotamos? –pregunto Myoz, mientras observaba como estos al perder la vista de sus objetivos que se habían dispersado por todos lados empezaban a disparar indiscriminadamente a la construcciones.

-igual que los humanos, hazlos pedazos y dejaran de moverse, el problema es que es muy difícil hacerlos pedazos.

Uno de los five-over al parecer los percibió ya que empezó a disparar en su dirección, los dos entonces tomaron la táctica de entrar y salir desde el otro lado del edificio.

-sin la red de satélites y censores de mi mundo, esos five-over están prácticamente a ciegas, solo ignorémoslos y vamos a donde esta Brimir. –dijo Touma.

-tu mundo parece ser un lugar peligroso. –noto Myoz.

-no tienes idea. –le dijo Touma con una media sonrisa acida.

...

En las afueras de la ciudad la batalla estaba yendo muy mal para los elfos, los habían forzado a retroceder y francamente los estaban aplastando.

-¡señor, ordenes, denos ordenes! –pidió uno de los coroneles, esperando que su líder pudiera darles unas instrucciones para voltearlo todo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-no tengo idea, realmente no lo sé.

-ver a su general en ese estado de desesperación jamás es bueno para la moral de los soldados. –dijo una dulce voz femenina detrás del general.

El hombre sorprendido se dio la vuelta, sus hombres estaban totalmente sorprendidos también.

Una chica de cabello y ojos castaños habia aparecido de la nada.

En un principio ella parecía una humana normal, hasta que unas alas de luz empezaron a brotar de su espalda y una aureola de un diseño complicado se expandió sobre su cabeza. –ya han sufrido demasiado, es hora de turnar las mareas.

Todos los seres vivientes en ese lado del mundo sintieron como si un terremoto los sacudiera fuera de balance, y la tierra y el suelo empezaron a sufrir cambios.

Verde y amarillo, el cielo tenía un aspecto pixelado en este mundo alterado, las lunas y el sol aproximándose entre sí se veían de colores psicodélicos, de cada ser viviente empezó a surgir luces, como si sus auras se hubieran tornado repentinamente visibles.

Repentinamente el ejército de elfos se sintió con una gran fuerza interna, la energía que emanaba de esta chica y que estaba causando estas alteraciones extrañas en el mundo los estaba llenando y fortaleciendo, sus capacidades estaban mucho más allá de lo que jamás hubieran soñado.

...

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? –se preguntó Myoz al sentir una gran fuerza creciendo dentro de ella, la luz que brotaba de ella la confundió y el cielo de colores extraños fue atravesado repentinamente por enormes alas de las que empezaron a caer pequeñas plumas con forma de copos de nieve.

Touma no podía sentir el aumento de energía que los demás estaban recibiendo, ya que su imagen breaker lo anulaba, pero tenía una idea de lo que debía estar pasando.

-¿te sientes más fuerte o más débil? –pregunto Touma.

-más fuerte, mucho más fuerte de lo que jamás me eh sentido.

-los cambios que están ocurriendo en el mundo parece el efecto del Ángel Fall, o de el paso de alguna entidad fuera de su lugar en el árbol seffirotico, pero esas alas son iguales a las de Kazakiri Hyoka, pero eso podría explicarse un Ángel AIM de mi mundo llego a este, y ya que su presencia en este es alienígena produce un efecto similar al de liberar telesma, y ya que te sientes más fuerte debe tratarse de uno que está en nuestro bando.

-eh?

-ignóralo y avanza. –dijo mientras la instaba a seguir corriendo.

-¿tu solucionas todo de esa manera acaso?

-sí, y funciona.

Ya habían llegado a la sociedad de magos, al entrar encontraron varios cadáveres, varios de los magos habían sido asesinados. Myoz se acercó a uno de ellos. –oye Touma, este todavía está vivo.

-¿puedes curarlo?

Myoz sacudió la cabeza. –dime anciano ¿sabes dónde está Brimir?

-eh... en-en la puerta. En la puerta de Shaitán. –dijo el hombre antes de expirar.

-genial, vinimos a la sociedad de magos por gusto. –dijo Touma.

-no, la ruta hacia la puerta de Shaitán parte desde este edificio. Sígueme.

...

Brimir observaba extasiado a medida que la puerta se habría.

La velocidad en la que la puerta se habría se podía relacionar con la velocidad en la que avanzaba el eclipse solar, de tal modo que cuando este fuera total la puerta estaría completamente abierta.

-basta ya, Brimir, no sé qué se metió en tu cabeza, detenlo, detén la batalla y ríndete. –dijo Touma al llegar a la puerta de Shaitán.

-Kamijou Touma. –dijo Brimir sin dar la vuelta y solo tildando la cabeza para verlo de reojo. –me estaba preguntando cuando llegarías, ¿te gustaron mis mantis?

-¿Cómo diablos conseguiste Five-Over's?

-Les traje desde tu mundo. –rio un poco. –gracias a tus descripciones, fui capaz de crear un conjuro que conecto los dos mundos, en un rango de 200 años desde tu momento de llegada, cada vez que ocurra un eclipse o ciertas otras condiciones especiales armas de tu mundo llegaran para fortalecer a mis tropas.

Myoz no llego a comprender como habia hecho algo así, el mundo de Touma habia sido destruido, no debía quedar nada para conectar, ¿no?

-después de todo el ejército de un dios necesita armas divinas. –dijo levantando un rifle F2000.

-tú no eres un dios, y ese rifle es para uso de clones de producción en serie, no es un arma divina. –dijo Touma al reconocer el rifle favorecido por las Sisters.

-¡¿y quién me lo va a discutir?! –dijo Brimir, jalando del gatillo del arma.

Touma esquivo la andanada de balas, no era necesario realmente ya que Brimir habia apuntado mal y debido a que habia sujetado mal el arma esta se habia escapado de sus manos debido a la fuerza del retroceso.

Y se hacía llamar un dios.

-estas armas insignificantes, alguien como yo no necesita ensuciarse las manos personalmente. –Sasha, acábalos.

-como ordene amo. –respondió Sasha desenvainando a delfinger.

-lo siento chicos. –dijo delfinger, la espada obviamente no podía hacer nada para evitar ser usada de esa manera.

-Myoz cuidado. –dijo Touma.

Sasha pese a verse demacrada debido a la cantidad de energía que estaba siendo drenada fuera de ella todavía era una espadachín excepcional con fuerza y velocidad sobrehumanas, no al nivel que habia mostrado antes, el nivel de un santo pero si mucho más de lo que Touma con todas las vidas que habia pasado podía soñar llegar a ser.

Sin embargo toda la experiencia que habia acumulado sirvieron de algo ya que podía mantenerse evadiendo las estocadas de Sasha pese a ser más lento que esta.

-Sasha, por favor, tu eres más fuerte que esto, resístete a las órdenes de Brimir. –intentaba llegar Touma a ella, pero parecía inútil.

Tenía que destruir las runas para poder comunicarse con ella, ese era el único camino.

Touma intento una táctica arriesgada acercándose un poco más, su lentitud le costó caro ya que Sasha obtuvo una línea de golpe directo.

Pero en lugar de golpear a Touma, Delfinger choco contra otra espada.

Una espada roja, Touma la siguió con la mirada y vio a Myoz con llamas en los ojos.

-¡basta maestra! ¡No dejare que le pongas un dedo encima! –grito Myoz.

Normalmente la chica no tendría la capacidad para enfrentarse a su maestra de esa manera, Sasha era increíblemente más fuerte que ella, pero el aura de poder que habia recibido Myoz le permitía enfrentarla en condiciones de igualdad.

Cuando la espada roja colisiono con delfinger su propiedad especial se activó, y el sonido del impacto fue modificado por un encantamiento interno, que lo convirtió en un chirrido, este chirrido estaba diseñado para estimular el temor en los enemigos.

Este conjuro hacia sido colocado por Sasha personalmente, y aun así, fue capaz de afectar a su propia forjadora, haciéndola retroceder un poco, con la guardia en alto.

-Myoz, cuidado. –dijo Touma. Pero Myoz no le hizo caso y siguió atacando con furia a su maestra.

Viendo que Sasha estaba ocupada, Brimir pasó a invocar más cosas desde el otro lado de la puerta para cubrirlo.

De la abertura que ya era significativa salieron 8 figuras de escarabajos, todos ellos gigantes, y todos ellos blancos.

-escarabajos rinoceronte, tú no sabes que va a salir de la puerta cada vez ¿verdad? –dijo Touma mirando a Brimir. –los escarabajos de materia oscura solo tenían una debilidad y esa debilidad era Kamijou Touma.

Pero todavía eran un número significativo, yo todos apuntaron los cañones que tenían en sus cuernos contra el chico, este no podía negar todos los disparos a la vez, y la onda expansiva también podía causarle bastante daño después del disparo mismo.

Pero aun así, Touma no solo mantuvo su terreno sino que cargo contra los escarabajos, el primero de ellos disparo pero su puntería fallo y termino dando detrás de él.

Debido a que era un espacio abierto muy amplio donde estaban batallando, la onda expansiva no podía concentrarse y no causaba el gran daño letal para el que estaba pensado, aun así fue suficiente para mandar a volar a Touma.

El chico de cabello puntiagudo aprovecho su oportunidad para ser lanzado directamente hacia el escarabajo rinoceronte más cercano.

Un golpe.

Eso fue todo lo necesario, y el escarabajo se agrieto y desintegro en millones de espéculos de luz.

Los elfos de la división de elite que debían acompañara Kamijou Touma ingresaron en ese momento para ver la escena.

Myoz y Sasha estaban librando una batalla encarnizada, a una velocidad que hasta a un elfo le daría muchos problemas seguir, Myoz habia pasado a usar ataques con rango medio, disparando columnas de luz ardiente contra su maestra, columnas que esta absorbía con delfinger, o esquivaba.

Mientras tanto Touma intentaba cerrar los 30 metros de distancia que le quedaban hasta Brimir, combatiendo simultáneamente con 7 escarabajos blancos.

Los 6 elfos que quedaban, optaron por asistir a Touma, ya que era una batalla más cercana a lo que ellos podían manejar.

Corrieron hacia él, cuando un amuleto callo frente a ellos, y el amuleto se amplió en una pared de luz, justo cuando 5 de los escarabajos dispararon sus armas contra ellos, el escudo mágico quedo destrozado por el impacto, pero los elfos estaban ilesos.

Quien habia lanzado ese amuleto habia sido Myoz mientras que combatía con Sasha.

-¡idiotas! ¡Touma les dijo como enfrentar esas cosas de su mundo! ¡Intervalos amplios, no carguen todos juntos!

En el cielo, el eclipse solar estaba por llegar a su máximo, y aun con lo psicodélico y extraño que se habia tornado todo, eso todavía lograba darle un aspecto de sobrenaturalidad aún mayor.

En la ciudad la batalla finalmente se habia revertido, en medio de la carpa de los generales levitaba a poca altura la chica ángel mientras que sus soldados con su poder y magia incrementadas gracias al poder que esta les brindaba.

Los golems empezaron a destruir los monolitos que servían para mantener el clima habitable de la ciudad, con el propósito de que al derribarlos aplastaran a las formaciones elfica.

Muchos edificios habían sido destruidos por el fuego cruzado y su despojos usado como proyectiles, mientras que las ruinas servían de refugios y puntos de emboscada de ambos bandos.

Un elfo especialmente favorecido durante esta batalla fue capaz de dar un salto de 10 metros de alto y decapitar a uno de los golems de una patada con ambas piernas, esa escena quedaría como testamento del poder de los elfos en la memoria de aquellos que lo presenciaron.

El cielo se oscureció cuando una tormenta de flechas encantadas salió disparada de entre las filas de elfos, cada una de las flechas al impactar causaba una pequeña explosión de fuego, lo cual puso en llamas a su propia ciudad, pero a ellos poco le importaba tal cosa con tal de repeler a los invasores.

En total, un cuarto del perímetros exterior de Shaitán estaba siendo demolido durante esta batalla.

Los elites que estaban apoyando a Touma no tardaron demasiado en lograr adaptarse al estilo de combate de los escarabajos, y debido a la fuerza de los números lograron mantenerlos apartados, brindándole una ruta segura a Touma hasta Brimir, quien hasta el momento no habia hecho ningún movimiento por intervenir en la batalla.

-¡es demasiado tarde! –dijo Brimir, apuntando al cielo con un dedo. -¡el eclipse solar llego a su máximo, yo gane!

En ese momento las puertas con un sonoro estruendo alcanzaron su máxima abertura, una luz cegadora vacía de color envolvió a Brimir quien se elevó en el aire levemente como una figura resplandeciente.

El mundo sufrió un terremoto masivo, las líneas costeras cambiaron en todos los continentes de la tierra, mientras que montañas se derrumbaban y otras nuevas surgían de la tierra, incluso en el extremo noroeste del continente un área que era la mina principal de rocas de viento antes de la invasión de los trasgos se rompió del resto del continente, y debido a que estar rocas se sobrecargaron absorbiendo toda la energía que envolvía al mundo en ese momento crearon una gigantesca isla voladora.

-esa cantidad de Telesma... no se da cuenta de lo que le va a pasar. –dijo Touma, sabiendo bien lo que le pasaba un cuerpo humano al absorber solo una pequeña cantidad.

Touma cargo contra él, intentando detenerlo, incluso soportando la poderosa onda de presión que más halla destruyo un porcentaje muy alto del área urbana.

Othinus, etérea como era su costumbre, observaba sorprendida, el nacimiento de un nuevo dios mágico, cosa que no habia ocurrido en muchísimo tiempo.

Ahora, algo más la impresionaba, normalmente en su principio un dios mágico tiene infinitas posibilidades, eso significa que tiene tantas posibilidades de lograr sus planes como de fracasar en ellos.

Pero Brimir era un caso especial, su propia rama muy curiosa de la magia que dominaba naturalmente habían establecido ya su dominancia en uno de los dos niveles, sin necesidad de una lanza de Gungnir u otra herramienta mágica para estabilizarle, en este caso, sus posibilidades estaban establecidas en 100% de chances de fracaso.

Eso no es malo para un dios mágico, a Othinus realmente no le importaba si tenía 100% de posibilidades de éxito o 100% de posibilidades de fracaso, ya que si le tocaba la segunda solo habría tenido que intentar exactamente lo contrario de lo que deseaba y de todos modos hubiera cumplido su objetivo.

Lo que se preguntaba la diosa era si este nuevo dios mágico ya se habia dado cuenta de que sus posibilidades estaban establecidas para el lado del fracaso.

Touma sabía de la condición especial de un dios mágico, a Othinus le encantaba dar largas explicaciones, como a todos los magos en realidad, sabía que la lanza de Gungnir le daba 100% de éxito y el conjuro del hada 100% de fracaso.

Pero suponía equivocadamente que en el caso de Brimir sus posibilidades todavía estuvieran establecidas en el 50%

Brimir ya se habia dado cuenta de que Touma estaba cargando hacia él y le dio una orden a Sasha através de su vínculo de familiar.

La mujer salto varios metros en el aire dejando de lado a Myoz, con la espada firmemente sujeta.

Touma extendió el puño, buscando golpear a Brimir.

Y entonces su brazo completo cayó al suelo.

Myoz vio esto con los ojos abiertos como platos, quería gritar, quería correr a su lado, pero su cuerpo se tardaba en responder.

Othinus, estaba, por decirlo de alguna manera, al borde del asiento, esperando escuchar los rugidos de la bestia y los gritos de terror de sus enemigos.

La voluntad de la red Misaka sintió una punzada de terror, como todas las entidades AIM existentes, como una presa al oler el aroma de su depredador. –él está aquí. –susurro.

La alteración en el mundo termino, y todo volvió a ser como era normalmente en el cielo, el telesma falso del ángel desapareció junto con el aumento de poder de los elfos.

Aun así, la batalla ya habia terminado, ambos bandos habían dejado sus armas, lo último que faltaba para cerrar la escena, sería lo que estaba por ocurrir frente a la puerta de Shaitán.

Brimir descendió a la tierra, envuelto en sus túnicas de un dios, todo el sonido parecía haberse ido, salvo la respiración entrecortada y adolorida de Touma, quien habia caído de rodillas, sujetándose a la herida, el brazo derecho frente a él.

La primera fuente de sonido fue Myoz, quien finalmente logro hacer que su cuerpo respondía y corrió hacia el chico que amaba gritando su nombre.

Mientras tanto una sonrisa lobuna se dibujó en los labios de Brimir.

-je. Jejeje JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. ¡FINALMENTE! ¡PERDISTE MUCHACHO! ¡YO GANE, YO TENGO TODO EL PODER DEL MUNDO! –empezó a reírse el hombre.

Pero aun así se seguía escuchando sobre las carcajadas se seguía escuchando la respiración entrecortada de Touma.

Ahora que estaba más cerca, podía distinguirse que no era una respiración entrecortada.

Era una risa.

Touma se puso de pie, mientras reía, y sus risas detuvieron aquellas de Brimir, como también detuvieron a Myoz y a todos, nadie sabía qué hacer, algo invisible estaba brotando del muchacho en ese momento, un aura que aunque no era innatural era capaz de helar la sangre.

Ellos no tenían como saber que ese terror que sentían era el de sus almas y sus vidas queriendo huir, ya que estaban frente a su máximo depredador.

-**perdiste muchacho.** –la voz que salió de la boca del muchacho tenía un aire de incorporeidad. –**no te has dado cuenta verdad, desde que alcanzaste ese nivel, tus infinitas posibilidades te condenaron.**

**-**de-de que estas hablando. Tú estás perdido. –Brimir uso su poder para invocar un martillo gigante, su arma de elección y lo azoto contra el muchacho, pero antes de siquiera acercarse a él el martillo se desintegro.

-¡Sasha! ¡Asesínalo!

Sasha habia caído al suelo, incapaz de actuar y difícilmente consiente, pero cuando Brimir le ordeno eliminar a Touma, esta intento incorporarse.

Pero Touma le dirigió una poderosa mirada, y las runas, en su mano derecha y su pecho, se levantaron de su piel y se desintegraron.

Sasha pestañeo, como despertando de una hipnosis.

-**Myoz, cuida a tu maestra.**

La orden la dio mientras dejaba atrás a la elfa y seguía avanzando con pasos deliberadamente lentos.

A cada paso que Touma daba Brimir retrocedía, lanzando ataques capaces de destruir continentes contra él y viéndolos desaparecer en el aire.

-¡¿pero cómo?! ¡Tu mano derecha ni siquiera está ya en tu cuerpo!

-**¡exacto pequeño dios! ¡Cortaste mis cadenas! ahora veremos que hare contigo, que tal si te arranco ese halo divino que llevas.**

Un dragón entonces se materializo del hombro desgarrado del muchacho, y se lanzó contra Brimir.

El dragón debía ser intangible ya que al atravesar a Brimir este cayo fuera, aunque algo debió hacerle ya que gritas con un fuego ígneo se formaron en su cuerpo.

Myoz se alejó cargando a Sasha consigo, y desde esa distancia pudo ver Brimir exploto en una bola de fuego negro.

Y entonces el fuego se tornó solido en magma, y el magma se solidifico hasta crear una costra dándole la forma de un gigantesco dragón con escamas de magma sólido y un interior ígneo con ojos ardientes.

Ese ser seria conocido como el demonio ancestral milenios después, y las leyendas contarían el terror que representaría su regreso.

**-bien, pequeño dios, finalmente te revelas como el demonio que eres.**

El dragón en la mano de Touma se arrojó sobre el dragón de roca ígnea y dominándolo empezó a devorarlo.

Myoz observo todo esto sin comprenderlo, al igual que los demás.

Cada mordisco del dragón en el brazo de Touma, y el dragón ancestral desaparecía prisionero dentro de este, 10% devorado, 25% devorado, 49% devorado, 85% devorado.

Desesperado y sacando fuerzas de flaqueza el dragón ase abalanzo de manera bruta contra Touma.

-oh, eso fue una sorpresa. –dijo Touma mirando hacia su abdomen, solo la cola del dragón lo habia alcanzado, pero le habia causado una herida horrible.

Herido Touma cayó al suelo, el dragón de su mano derecha desapareció y el brazo derecho volvió a crecer.

Myoz corrió hacia el en ese momento.

En cuanto al dragón que era Brimir, solo habia quedado un 1% y lo que quedaba reordenándose como un ser humano empezó a arrastrarse para huir.

Sasha se acercó a él, y levantando a delfinger, lo dejo caer sobre su cuerpo, clavándolo al suelo. –no, Sasha, obedéceme, soy tu amo. –grito el ser.

-no lo eres, nunca lo fuiste, y nunca lo serás.

Pero esto no lo mato, así que Sasha repitió esto, apuñalándolo una y otra vez, hasta que este dejo de moverse.

Y aun así, todavía se podía sentir un latido de su corazón ígneo.

El eclipse estaba por terminar.

Sasha apuñalo e corazón de Brimir una vez más y sujetándolo con la espada lo arrojo dentro de la puerta de Shaitán mientras esta se cerraba con la finalización del eclipse.

-finalmente acabo. –dijo Sasha permitiendo que el agotamiento la venciera.

Volviendo con Touma, el chico estaba aún en el suelo, Myoz habia colocado su cabeza sobre su regazo y trataba de mantenerlo confortable mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

-lo siento Myoz, creo que te falle.

-no, Touma, no digas eso, tu brazo volvió a crecer está herida también se cerrara.

-no lo hará Myoz... lo siento, jejeje, soy el peor novio del mundo.

Touma levanto su mano izquierda para acariciar su cabeza. –Myoz... jamás te olvidare... no importa cuántos mundos más tenga que recorrer, jamás lo hare, así que vive por mí.

-por favor no te despidas, no me dejes. –dijo Myoz.

-no puedo hacer nada más... –Touma bajo su mano y toco la barriga de Myoz. –cuídalo, y dile que lo lamento, por haber sido tan terrible padre.

-no es tu culpa.

-si hubiera sido más cuidadoso, solo eso... creo que ya estoy por irme.

Myoz se agacho y lo beso, y los dos compartieron un último beso, hasta que finalmente el corazón de Touma dejó de latir.

Cuando Myoz vio que Touma ya no respiraba, solo se quedó llorando sobre su cuerpo, hasta que tras unos minutos y para su sorpresa, su cuerpo se disolvió en el aire, no dejando evidencia física de haber estado alguna vez en el mundo, salvo por dos pequeños embriones en la matriz de la pelirosada.

.

**Game Over.**

**.**

**Try Again?**

**YES**

**No**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Touma despertó llorando nuevamente, en aquel mundo negro, por primera vez auténticamente adolorido por su propia mortalidad, o más bien, adolorido porque eso significaba la separación de la primera chica que habia amado (sin trampas de Othinus) y que lo habia amado a él.

Othinus estaba en un cómodo sofá, con un gran balde de palomitas de maíz como los del cine, ya vacío, observándolo ya sin ganas como si la película hubiera acabado y estuvieran pasando los créditos.

-la separación duele. ¿Ya te vas a rendir? –pregunto Othinus.

-si tú no has sufrido jamás, entonces que merito tienes tú de ser dios. –le pregunto Touma molesto.

-tomare eso como un no... Y no es mérito, es poder. –fue la respuesta de Othinus.

Calmándose un poco, Touma la miro más tranquilo.

-no te sientes un poco preocupada, descubrí como acabar con un dios mágico.

-no acabaste con Brimir, solo lo dejaste lo suficientemente herido para que no vuelva a mostrar la cara durante algunos milenios, además solo pudiste hacerlo porque las posibilidades de Brimir estaban fijas en 100% fracaso y el actuó como si fueran del 100% victoria.

-el orgullo lleva al fracaso, no importa que seas la poderosa Othinus.

-eso crees humano, no importa, de todas maneras, sé que tú no te arriesgaras a usar un poder que me convierta en un demonio, eso sería causar un mal mayor, y no va contigo.

Touma tenía que admitirlo, eso era verdad... luego sus pensamientos volvieron a Myoz.

-¿Qué paso después?

Othinus sonrió. -...no lo sé, ¿quieres que cree una secuela?

.

.

.

.

.

**_FIN_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bien, hasta acá llego este Spin-Off, decidí darle una muerte lamentable a Touma, porque esa ha sido la naturaleza de todas sus muertes en NT9, y Othinus no le permitiría tener una muerte heroica del que el pudiera sentirse orgulloso o algo por el estilo.**

**Si se preguntan, si, decidí darle mellizos a Myoz, un niño y una niña, empezó con un chiste de uno de los omakes que mandaron en que Delfinger felicitaba a Touma por haber hecho mellizos, ese omake no gano, pero la broma si, solo para cabrear aun mas a misaka, en realidad es trágico, la viuda más joven y hermosa que ni siquiera se casó y encima madre soltera en un mundo que tiene que ser reconstruido después de todo ese daño, pienso escribir un capitulo extra, explicando lo que paso entre esto y Zero Railgun, pero eso se tomara su tiempo.**

**La temática general del este Fic desde su principio ha sido la separación, uno de los recursos que Kamachi parece no haber usado en sus novelas, salvo por la pérdida de memoria de Touma este jamás experimenta separación y aun entonces jamás queda verdaderamente solo, aunque pensándolo bien mejor no, podría acabar asesinando a Misaka para eso.**

**Bueno, como sea, el o la ganador (a) del reto que propuse fue el (la) usuario(a) Lazer, pasen por su perfil hay tiene un crossover de To Love ru y deadpool, esta chistoso, en especial por que ahi esta deadpeool s/10224433/1/Yami-VS-Deadpool **

**y si ustedes no son de los que evitan MyLittle Pony como la peste igual que yo, tambien tiene un par de fics quue les interesara**

**Nos volveremos a ver, se despide Lord Arthas is Still Alive (joder ¿porque escogí un nombre de usuario tan largo?)**


	9. EXTRA- el primer valiere

**´´.´´**

** extra.:**

**´´.´´**

**:. El Primer Valiere.:**

**´´.´´**

3000 años después del fundador en el norte de Galia, a las afueras de una ciudad que habia visto días más gloriosos habia un viejo cementerio abandonado con árboles enormes de varios siglos de antigüedad creciendo en los caminos y rompiendo las tumbas.

En el medio de este cementerio, conservado fuera del torrente del tiempo por algun capricho de la naturaleza y rodeado de castañas seniles que solo se dedicaban a ver pasar las décadas y hablar entre sí en el silencioso idioma de los arboles antiguos habia una cripta de mármol rojizo.

Esta cripta era el lecho de descanso final de una familia muy importante, desde la fundación de ese pueblo milenios atrás, y decenas de generaciones de esta familia fueron sepultadas en esta tumba, hasta que finalmente este cementerio fue abandonado, cuando la ciudad perdió su importancia por factores de comercio.

En el centro de esta cripta habia un gran altar de roca, y sobre este altar habia dos sarcófagos de la misma clase de roca, ornamentados de la misma manera preciosa.

Ambos sarcófagos estaban marcados, el de la izquierda tenia escrito Myozunitonirun en la lengua antigua, el de la derecha tenia escrito Kamijou Touma, en una lengua desconocida y oriental.

Pero habia algo curioso con este par de sarcófagos, que en otras familias llevarían los restos de dos ancianos que habían vivido toda su vida juntos.

Ambos estaban vacíos.

El habia perdido la vida muy joven y no llego a conocer a sus hijos, ella desapareció a los 89 años, aun a su larguísima edad para la época en que vivió, ella se mantuvo lucida y fuerte, un día, ella tomo su bastón para caminar y salió de su casa con rumbo este, a su tierra natal, jamás fue vista otra vez.

Solo tuvieron dos hijos, mellizos, ella pese a quedar viuda, que es lo mismo que decir que la persona que ella habia amado se habia ido, cuando todavía era muy joven, ella nunca se casó.

Aun así, su familia creció de manera impresionante, en pocas generaciones eran veintenas, pero para la época en que esta historia se realiza ya era imposible decir cuántos descendientes esa pareja habia tenido, aunque todavía algunos podían rastrear sus líneas genéticas hasta ellos.

Un buen día, la puerta largo tiempo sellada de esta tumba se abrió de manera forzada.

El aire tibio del exterior ingreso forzosamente en la cripta dañando la atmosfera de eternidad que preservaba los restos de cientos de decenas de generaciones de esa ciudad.

Y luego del aire, lo que entro a la tumba fue un joven, de quizás 17 o 18 años, tenía los ojos azules como acero y una cara que no causa demasiada confianza, era relativamente alto, su cuerpo no era muy musculoso, más bien era como si cada uno de sus músculos estuviera hecho de alambre por lo que no necesitaba que fueran muy grandes para tener tremenda fuerza.

Y arruinando por completo pinta de matón que haría llorar a un bebe una mata de pelos puntiagudos pero ¡ROSADOS! Brotaba de su cabeza.

El joven una vez dentro empezó a registrar la tumba buscando cosas de valor.

-¡OYE MOCOSO! ¡SEGURO TIENES AGALLAS PARA METERTE A SAQUEAR LA TUMBA DE TUS ANCESTROS! –le reclamo una voz viniendo de algun lado.

El chico salto sorprendido al escuchar esa voz, sacando un patético cuchillo de algun lado. -¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Un fantasma?

-jajaja ¡¿Qué piensas hacerme con eso mocoso?! –se rio la voz con un claqueteo metálico.

-alto... no suenas como un fantasma, fantasma. –dijo mirando hacia abajo, a un par de nichos en una pared, que estaban aún desocupados.

El chico metió la mano en el nicho y saco una gran espada, muy pesada, con un solo filo y bastante oxidada.

-eres valiente mocoso, otras personas hubieran salido corriendo al escuchar una voz viniendo de una tumba abandonada hace siglos. –dijo la espada.

-eres una espada encantada. –dijo el chico asombrado.

-claro, solo porque soy una espada y hablo la gente viene y piensa que soy una espada encantada. –dijo delfinger con voz de regaño.

-¿no eres una espada encantada?

-¡por supuesto que lo soy, genio! ¡Soy Delfinger la espada gran espada legendaria!

-oh genial, eso significa que debes valer algo de oro.

-o vamos mocoso, soy una espada de 3000 años que le pertenecí a tus ancestros, no puedes venderme solo por un poco de oro.

-oye, yo no soy como esos nobles pomposos que pueden darse el lujo de coleccionar reliquias, yo necesito el oro para hacer lo único que es importante en el mundo.

-¿y para ti que es lo más importante en el mundo mocoso?

-pues lo más importante en el mundo es... –el chico hizo una pausa dramática, mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza. -¡CONSEGUIR NENAS!

-...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡¿COMO TE LLAMAS MOCOSO?!

-soy Aíra.

-muy bien Aíra, estoy seguro que este es el principio de una gran amistad.

-sí, gran amistad hasta que lleguemos a la casa de empeños.

-oye lo que tú quieres es conseguir muchas mujeres, quédate conmigo, tengo 3000 años de experiencia, eh tenido muchísimos dueños, como soy una espada no eh podido tener mucha acción personalmente pero creo que te puedo enseñar una cosa o dos.

-por favor, debes llevar años encerrado en esta tumba, que tanto puedes saber de cómo con las cosas actualmente.

-eso no importa, la moda cambia, pero el juego sigue siendo el mismo desde que las primeras mujeres se pusieron ropa y se hicieron las duras para abrir las piernas.

-jejeje, eres gracioso Delfinger, tal vez no te venda.

-llámame Derf, es mucho más fácil.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Aíra con delfinger amarrado con unas tiras de cuero ya que no pudo conseguir una funda, amarrado a la espalda regreso al pueblo, no sin antes saquear algunas cosas de la tumba, y ahí vendió esas reliquias históricas invaluables en una casa de empeños, por lo que obtuvo una pequeña cantidad de oro.

-no te quejaste en lo más mínimo mientras lo vendía, yo creía que eras alguna especie de reliquia guardián que protegía esas tumbas. –dijo Aíra sorprendido cuando delfinger silbo al ver que la cantidad de oro obtenida era levemente mayor a lo que habia estimado.

-nah, ¿para qué le pueden valer esas cosas a los muertos de todas maneras? Solo lo hice porque me gusta ver cuando la gente se asusta. –le respondió Delfinger.

-por cierto ¿Qué hay con todo ese royo de no le robes a tus ancestros? ¿Cómo sabias?

-por favor, eres la viva imagen de Kamijou Touma, salvo por el cabello, el cabello lo sacaste de su chica, lo cual es impresionante, sus genes debieron ser una barbaridad de fuertes, o pasaron por un montón de endogamia.

-gracias por decirme que tengo pelo de chica, no eres el primero, muchas gracias.

-y dime ¿Por qué no usas el apellido de tu familia?

-ah, son varias para empezar ellos me consideran un fracaso en la magia, cuando los buenos para nada se pasan memorizando conjuros que ni siquiera saben para que, y no saben hacer nada con sus manos, idiotas.

-¿fallas en la magia?

-solo puedo hacer explosiones, lo cual es tremendamente útil si de verdad quieres noquear hasta el último hijo de puta en la cantina, robarle el dinero y salir corriendo.

Delfinger se dio cuenta entonces de que habia caído en las manos de un mago del vacío pero no le dijo nada, el primero de todos Brimir se habia convertido en un demonio y habia sido medio devorado por Touma, el segundo acabo muerto por un grupo de elfos que temieron que fuera el regreso del demonio, el tercero fue quemado vivo por la iglesia acusado de hereje y apostata cuando esté usando el elemento que pertenecía al mismo fundador intento desafiar la autoridad del papa, el cuarto el quinto acabaron flechados hasta la muerte en un campo de batalla, el sexto asesinado por su familiar cuando este se dio cuenta de que lo habia arrastrado desde otro mundo y la lista seguía, gracias al silencio de la espada Aíra sería el primer mago del vacío en morir de viejo, aunque nunca se dio cuenta de su situación.

-jejeje, eres bueno compañero, ¿alguna vez has intentado ampliar eso?

-¿para qué? Mis explosiones son lo suficientemente potentes para solucionar lo que pueda arreglar usando mis puños, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para que los pendejos del ejercito vengan a tratar de llevarme a la fuerza.

-si te sientes feliz con eso no tengo problemas. Pero dudo que esa fuera la causa principal.

-bueno, no, supuestamente habia toda esta cosa del matrimonio arreglado con esta chica, Elena... ¿Qué? Zerg, Zerx, Zerbs... si creo que era Zerbs, una chica preciosa, pero yo no me caso, intentaron obligarme, y yo renuncie al apellido.

-jajaja, eterno jugador ¿o habia algo más que venía en paquete con la chica?

-¡Así es! ¡Aíra el eterno jugador! ¡Si me llego a casar entonces que a mi próximo descendiente con problemas con su magia y pelo rosado le parta un rayo caminante jajaja! –al joven le resulto chistoso lo que acababa de decir, a Louise 3000 años después no le hizo mucha gracia.

-si querían forzarte a que te cases debía haber algo más verdad, algo con respecto a esta chica.

-bueno estaba esta cosa del embarazo, pero a ver que prueben que el pringadito es mío, aunque haya nacido con pelo rosado, puede ser de cualquiera.

-así es como empiezan las disputas familiares.

-¿a mí qué?

-eso mismo dijo el viejo Capuleto y luego estaba perdiendo a su nieto por una Montesco, ¿o era al revés?

Ingresaron en un bar, ya que habia conseguido algo de dinero, bien valía derrocharlo.

Delfinger reconoció perfectamente el escenario, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, no importaba el material del que estuvieran hechas, no importaba que tipo de trago quema neuronas vendieran, los bares de mala muerte siempre tendrían se aire de peligro, suciedad y mala iluminación, el refugio perfecto para todo tipo de parias de la sociedad.

-¿Qué haces acá vago? Tú estás vetado de esta cantina. –dijo una chica que estaba del otro lado del mostrador.

-vamos, tengo oro.

-no importa cuánto oro tengas la última vez dejaste la cantina medio destruida y espantaste a todos los parroquianos, ahora te me vas o te boto valiere.

-vamos Jes, por los viejos tiempos.

Cuando él dijo esto la chica saco una varita de su amplio escote y la metió en una de las fosas nasales del joven. –por los viejos tiempos, que prefieres, ¿una bola de fuego o un carámbano?

-Ok, Ok, comprendo, me voy. –dijo Aíra levantando las manos, preocupado de lo que la chica podría hacerle a su cerebro.

Empezaba a enfriar afuera, posiblemente empezaría a nevar esa noche.

-¿valiere? –pregunto delfinger, sin conocer esa palabra.

-es un apodo que arrastro desde que estuve en Romalia, significa vagabundo o algo por el estilo, aunque a mí no me molesta.

-supongo que has tenido peores apodos, ¿verdad rosadito?

-tenías que decirlo.

En ese momento vieron a un trio acercándose, el muchacho al verlos se tensó y empezó a buscar un camino para no ser visto por ellos, pero no fue suficientemente rápido.

-¡eh chicos!, miren eso, ¡el valiere se consiguió una espada! –dijo el que iba al frente del grupo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso valiere? ¿Ahora te crees un gran espadachín? ¿Te vas a unir al ejército para buscar un novio?

-maldita sea, ¿Por qué ahora? –se quejó por lo bajo. -¡hola, viejos! No los habia visto por acá, pero ahora no tengo tiempo tengo que ir a... trabajar.

-jajaja ¿trabajar? ¿Tu?

-oh yo trabajo más que cualquier lameculos del palacio.

Esto pareció picar a los chicos, uno de los del costado saco un florete. –retira eso.

-¿Por qué? ¿A tu novio no le gusta?

-listo, tú te lo buscaste.

Eso empezó la pelea, el chico era bueno en las peleas callejeras, dos de sus atacantes eran no magos, mientras que el que iba al frente era un mago, pero ninguno de ellos sabia pelear muy bien, en especial el chico mago, ya que al considerarse a sí mismo un noble no se habia preocupado por mejorar sus capacidades.

Después de todo, ser noble significaba tener magia, tener magia significaba ser temido, ser temido significaba que podías tomar lo que quisieras cuando lo quisieras como o quisieras.

En ese sistema de ver las cosas, Aíra rompía todo, él era un fracaso tal que lo mismo valía que no hubiera nacido como un plebeyo, y sin embargo él no le tenía miedo a los nobles de verdad, era un insulto para los poderosos.

Tras esquivar golpes, golpear, y bloquear golpes con delfinger logro dejar fuera de combate a uno de los acompañantes del noble.

Este cansado de que el valiere se estuviera burlando de él, o eso era lo que el comprendía, así que preparó un conjuro de viento muy poderoso, pensando en acabar de una vez y para siempre del peli rosado.

Entonces, como último recurso el chico viendo que no tenía como escapar uso la espada como esperando que cortara el viento.

Para su sorpresa, la espada no solo detuvo el ataque sino que absorbió la magia.

-¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –pregunto el noble.

Aíra estaba tan sorprendido como el noble por lo que acababa de pasar, pero pronto su sonrisa se tornó feral, el noble preparo un nuevo conjuro de viento para atacar al chico y Aíra cargo con delfinger justo contra el conjuro y dio una estocada.

Pero él no era un buen espadachín y no calculo bien, dejando por accidente manco al mago.

El noble cayo de rodillas por el dolor, mientras sujetaba con fuerza su brazo cortado.

-oh... oh rayos. –dijo Aíra sabiendo que se acababa de meter en problemas.

-aaaaaaaaaaaH! ¡Maldito! ¡Vas a pagar por esto! ¡Mi padre se va a encargar de que te mueras imbécil!

-esto es malo. –dijo Aíra y salió corriendo, directo hacia su casa, tenía que huir de la ciudad, acababa de dejar manco al hijo de un conde y no habia manera de salir limpio de esa.

-¡delfinger! ¡¿Por qué no me detuviste?! –pregunto molesto el chico mientras empezaba a llenar un par de bolsos grandes, que eran para acomodarse a la silla de un caballo, con todas las cosas que podía.

-soy una herramienta para cortar carne, tú me usaste para cortar carne, ¿Qué querías que pasara?

-me van a matar, me van a matar. –dijo el chico asustado.

Una vez habia reunido suficientes cosas salió corriendo de la casa, mientras salía, el casero intento detenerlo para que le pagara la mensualidad, pero Aíra fue lo suficientemente rápido como para poder evadirlo.

Una vez fuera de la casa y perseguido por el casero, el chico corrió hasta una caballeriza cercana, ahí los mercantes ocasionales que llegaban a la ciudad dejaban sus caballos para apacentar.

Como siempre el guardián estaba durmiendo, así que le resulto fácil robar uno de los caballos.

-¿adónde piensas ir? –le pregunto delfinger cuando el chico encaminaba su corcel hacia la salida sur de la ciudad.

-al norte, a Tristein, lejos de donde el conde me alcance.

-entonces debes ir hacia el sur.

-¿de qué diablos estás hablando?

-si sales con rumbo norte sabrán que escapase del país, no tardaran mucho en perseguirte, en cambio si sales con rumbo sur y das un rodeo tienes mejores posibilidades de despistarlos.

El joven acepto la lógica de la espada, y salió a toda velocidad por el lado sur.

En el momento en que salía por la puerta de la muralla escucho atrás de si una cantidad de caballos.

-¡oh diablos! –el chico espueleó al caballo.

A las afueras de la ciudad habia un bosque muy denso con solo una delgada carretera despejada, y mientras cabalgaba a toda la velocidad que podía el pobre caballo se podía escuchar como sus perseguidores tenían problemas para seguirle en este angosto espacio.

Más adelante en el camino bordeaba la falda de un cerro y daba una curva muy cerrada dejando punto ciego de lo que habia más adelante, Aíra utilizo esto, llevaba una ventaja bastante significativa a sus perseguidores así que se lanzó al bosque.

Cuando sus perseguidores llegaron a la curva siguieron por el camino y terminaron perdiéndole el rastro a Aíra.

Era completamente de noche cuando el chico salió del bosque, y entro en la carretera real.

Esa era la causa de que la ciudad hubiera perdido su importancia, la carretera real desde que se construyó dejo de lado la ciudad en su recorrido y los comerciantes ya no iban casi nunca.

El chico no se atrevió a detenerse y acampar esa noche, aunque nevó, detenerse antes de llegar a Tristein podía significar su muerte si le atrapaban

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Cansado, medio congelado, y hambriento, al mediodía siguiente Aíra estaba seguro de que ya debía haber cruzado la frontera de Tristein, después de todo ¿Qué tan lejos podía estar de ese pequeño país?

Delfinger notaba el cansancio de su compañero, siendo una espada el mismo no podía verse afectado por el frio, o el hambre, pero tenía larga experiencia trabajando con humanos, y sabia lo delicados que podían llegar a ser.

Más adelante en el camino unas tres campesinas, trillizas por su aspecto, en trajes para el frio estaban regresando a su aldea para el almuerzo después de las labores matutinas.

Viendo esto, tan pronto las rebasaron, delfinger cargo su peso hacia un lado.

No era demasiado, pero para un chico debilitado y medio congelado, eso basto para derribarlo de su caballo.

Cuando despertó Aíra se encontró un una cama un tanto incomoda, miro a su alrededor y se encontró en una pequeña cabaña de roca, la chimenea estaba encendida y por la ventana podía verse que habia empezado a nevar otra vez.

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto el joven desorientado.

-¡por fin despertó!

Tres caras idénticas, con ojos verdes y un cabello castaño tan oscuro que parecía negro.

-¿estoy viendo triple? –pregunto nuevamente.

Las tres chicas empezaron a reír un poco.

Delfinger estaba colgando de un perchero y desde ahí salió un poco de su funda. –estas buenas damas gentilmente han cuidado de vos, sir Aíra de la Valiere y generosamente han cuidado de su buena recuperación y bienestar, mi Lord. –dijo Delfinger con voz de mayordomo británico.

"¿lord?" se preguntó Aíra, y luego vio como estaban un poco tímidas pero risueñas las chicas "¡buena Derf!"

El chico habia llegado a una muy pequeña aldea de unas 20 casas muy separadas una de otra justo en la frontera entre Galia y Tristein, el invierno acababa de llegar con fuerza así que las nevadas duraron 2 días continuos.

Dos días continuos que el chico quedo atrapado en aquella pequeñísima cabaña, con unas trillizas preciosas, y una sola cama que realmente no era muy grande, el chico igual que toda la parte masculina de su familia y buena parte de la femenina habia heredado una gran habilidad con las mujeres, tanto que ni se daban cuenta muchas veces de ello.

Las trillizas eran increíblemente parecidas, con la misma cara, estatura y voz, además de eso sus personalidades diferían poco entre ellas y solían vestir de manera similar, es más desde que eran niñas pequeñas ellas jugaban a intercambiar sus nombres, Dora, Remi, Mira, al punto de que ya no podían decir cuál era el nombre correspondiente a cada una, aunque eso no les importaba realmente, ellas vivían solas desde la muerte de su padre y a sus 19 años no habían conocido un hombre hasta encontrar a Aíra.

El logro descubrir las diferencias entre ellas en la cama, aunque las tres estaban muy bien dotadas, una de ellas tenia los pechos levemente más grandes que sus otras hermanas, no lo suficiente para verse, pero si para sentirse al tacto, otra de ellas tenia los pezones más oscuros y la tercera era completamente lampiña, nada de vello púbico y no era que se rasurase, pero aun así no se preocupó por tratar de distinguirlas por el nombre y simplemente llamaba a la que fuera por cualquiera de los nombres.

Ese oasis de tranquilidad maravilloso lo habia encontrado solo gracias a Delfinger.

Realmente estaba muy agradecido con su espada, posiblemente si no lo hubiera derribado de su caballo en aquel momento habría acabado congelándose, se alegraba de no haber vendido a esa espada, como habia sido su intención original.

Al terminar la nevada el tercer día, Aíra decidió como agradecimiento por su estadía ayudar un poco con las labores de las campesinas.

Usando a delfinger como un sable, él estaba cortando unos cuantos troncos para leña en el bosque, para mantener la chimenea viva unas semanas.

-oye muchacho, ¿realmente quieres marcharte de acá? Esas tres están más que felices de tenerte por aquí, es una vida simple y con muy poco, pero créeme, eh visto que la gente con vidas simples son mucho más felices que los que van por ahí buscando fortuna.

-se lo que dices delfinger, y por lo general tienes razón, pero todavía estoy muy cerca de Galia, si el conde llega a dar conmigo, bueno, creo que terminare como piñata en uno de estos árboles.

-a cierto, el conde, ya me habia olvidado de ese incidente.

-no sabía que fueras de los que tienen problemas de memoria derf.

-¡oye tengo 3000 años! ¡Tengo derecho a tener mis momentos de amnesia!

-jejeje a veces me olvido que eres un anciano pervertido.

-Sasha solía decir que era por culpa de Brimir. –dijo sin negarlo ni afirmarlo.

En ese momento escucharon un pequeño grito viniendo de la cabaña.

-¡una de las trillizas! –dijo Aíra antes de correr hacia la cabaña para ver qué era lo que habia pasado, ellas tres tenían la misma voz así que le era difícil decir cuál era la que habia gritado.

Cuando llego a la cabaña se encontró con una de las chicas. –Mira. –dijo soltando un nombre al azar. -¿Qué ocurrió?

-rápido, al suelo. –dijo ella tirándolo al piso, y empezando a cubrirlo con nieve fresca. –luego te explico.

Al cabo de un par de minutos otra de las trillizas vino y entonces le permitieron al chico salir de la nieve.

-¿Qué es lo que paso Remi, Mira? –dijo mirando por turnos a las chicas, sin darse cuenta de que le acababa de cambiar el nombre a la primera.

-vino un hombre, decía venir a nombre de un conde de Galia, no daba una buena vibra ¡te estaban buscando! –dijo la chica nerviosa.

-ya tranquila Remi, que más te dijo.

-me pregunto si te habia visto por la aldea, o si habia escuchado algo al respecto, yo le dije que no, que no habia mucha gente que se atreviera a viajar con la nevada, y que de seguro nadie habia llegado antes de que empezara a nevar.

-¿y que respondió el hombre?

-solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

-¿alguna mirada sospechosa o algo?

-¡todo en él era sospechoso!

Aíra asintió, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que empezaran a buscar por el norte, pero no se sentía amenazado, después de todo, con las nevadas las únicas que lo habían visto eran las trillizas.

-¿te vas a tener que ir ahora? –pregunto nerviosa una de ellas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, por favor no Lord Aíra, por lo menos quédese con nosotras un poco más! –dijo la otra al escuchar esto.

-Mira, cuantas veces te eh dicho que me llames de frente por mi nombre. –dijo el chico. –y no, no me voy a ir todavía, ellos no saben dónde estoy, creen que viaje al sur, pero si saliera ahora seria para que me descubran.

-¡¿significa que se va a quedar con nosotras?! –preguntaron ilusionadas.

-solo unos días más.

Las dos chicas empezaron a festejar, en ese momento llego la tercera hermana que habia ido a comprar unas cosas a la única tienda de la aldea, y no se habia enterado de nada.

-¿Por qué están festejando? –pregunto.

-Aíra se va a quedar por unos días más Dora.

-¡genial! Solo una cosa, estoy bastante segura que antes de ir a la tienda yo era Remi.

Todos empezaron a reír, era confuso vivir en esa casa en que los nombres simplemente eran intercambiables y eso lo hacía divertido.

El par de días más se convirtió en una semana, y las semanas se convirtieron rápidamente en meses hasta que paso el invierno y la primavera y el verano estaba bastante avanzado.

Y de pronto un día, Aíra se sorprendió a si mismo trabajando delicadamente en el campo junto con los hombres de la comunidad a la que ya se habia integrado mientras que sus tres mujeres se dedicaban a atender la panadería y pastelería que habían abierto.

Claro que despertó los celos de los hombres de su misma edad que un completo foráneo llegara y se quedara con las tres hermanas, pero como en esa aldea más importante que la ley era la felicidad de los comuneros, y ellas lucían felices, lo dejaron ser, además de que el joven que pese a ser mago solo podía causar explosiones, resulto ser extremadamente útil con esta habilidad, haciendo volar las rocas que estorbaban y ampliando el camino que llevaba al pueblo el solo en cuestión de horas, tareas que hubieran tomado a un grupo de hombres días en completar por medios comunes.

El jamás se hubiera imaginado terminar así, sentando cabeza y siendo un miembro productivo de la sociedad, cuando regreso a la casa esa tarde cuando el cielo empezaba a teñirse de rojo y saludo a sus tres esposas con las que no se habia casado ya que esos rituales eran innecesarios, con un beso para cada una, una de ellas habia quedado embarazada recientemente así que su primogénito (reconocido) ya estaba en camino.

Habia sido un giro radical, del profanador de la tumba de sus ancestros, peleonero y busca vidas hacia un campesino feliz, pero todavía faltaba un giro más en su pequeña historia.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Empezó en la luna de cosecha, faltaban un par de meses para que Dora ¿o seria Remi? Quizás Mira, como sea, una de sus esposas diera a luz.

La vieja cabaña habia sido ampliada hasta ser una casa completa, con 4 cuartos era la casa más grande de la aldea, aunque todos seguían durmiendo en la misma cama todas las noches a menos que una de las hermanas quisiera dormir tranquilamente y no quería estar ahí mientras las otras tenían sexo.

Las hermanas habían acordado que se turnarían para quedar preñadas, para que pudieran ayudarse entre sí en esas labores, y por lo visto estaba funcionado su método.

Esa noche era una de las normales, es decir, todos juntos, y ya agotados todos dormían, cuando la que estaba embarazada se despertó sobresaltada.

-¿Qué ocurre Remi? –dijo un nombre al azar Aíra, su esposa habia despertado a todos.

-tuve un sueño, en que una niña me decía que debíamos casarnos y que seriamos muy ricos, pero que si no lo hacíamos podía llegar el día en que no habría nada para comer.

-Remi, estamos casados. –le recordó el chico, para lo que le valía así era.

-es decir, del modo correcto, en la capilla, con un sacerdote eh invitados y toda la cosa.

-el modo correcto. –repitió Aíra, desde su punto de vista no habia nada incorrecto en su método de simplemente empezar a vivir juntos de manera estable.

Y no era que no le gustara la idea de casarse, incluso habían organizado una fiesta para avisar a la comunidad poco después de que ella quedara embarazada.

-¿Cuál es el problema con lo que estamos haciendo?

-nada, pero en mi sueño me dijo que debíamos hacerlo.

-por favor querida, ni siquiera hay una capilla en la aldea, menos un cura, y tú ya no estás en condiciones de viajar, si ustedes quieren nos casaremos después de que Mira dé a luz.

-está bien... ¿pero hace 5 minutos no era yo Remi?

El joven soltó una risa. –cierto, vuelve a dormir cariño, vuelvan a dormir todas.

-buenas noches. –dijeron sus tres esposas al unísono.

Al día siguiente, dadas las labores de cosecha, Aíra regreso más tarde de lo habitual y completamente agotado, era la parte más agotadora de la tarea en todo el año pero era la época en que veías los resultados.

Muy cansado para complacer a sus mujeres esa noche, él se fue a dormir a una de las otras habitaciones, la que estaba embarazada lo acompaño, ya que en su estado, aunque sus deseos eran grandes era mejor para ella contenerse.

Las otras dos que habían estado con ganas esa noche se quedaron un poco decepcionadas, y como juego empezaron a tocarse entre ellas, enredando sus piernas y frotando sus pechos de manera sensual mientras compartían besos y sudores hasta quedar dormidas en un amasijo sensual de cuerpos y sudor idénticos.

A las 5 de la mañana Aíra entro en esa habitación y le divirtió encontrarlas con todas las pruebas de que habían estado divirtiendo sin él, así que decidió unirse a ellas.

El aparto a una de ellas, que en su pesado sueño no se dio cuenta de en qué posición la estaba poniendo hasta que el la penetro.

Cuando la hermana se despertó sobresaltada sintiendo que algo entraba a su cuerpo mientras dormía y encontró a su esposo sobre ella, se sonrió y mientras lo hacían le conto mientras que habia tenido el mismo sueño que su hermana embarazada la noche anterior.

A la tarde siguiente ya que las tareas de cosecha habían terminado, Aíra decidió sentarse en el sofá del espacio que hacía las veces de sala comedor y cocina y hacer algo que no habia hecho en mucho tiempo, leer un libro.

Una de las trillizas vino a él y se sentó en su regazo.

-¿Qué lees? –le pregunto, al no reconocer el idioma en que estaba escrito el libro. -¿y en qué idioma está escrito eso?

-son las memorias de Myoz, una de mis ancestros, y está escrito en elfico, creo que esta es la última copia que queda que no la tiene un elfo. –dijo Aíra.

Habia una razón para que solo quedara una copia de este libro, contaba una historia completamente diferente a la de la iglesia de lo que habia ocurrido durante los tiempos del fundador y habia sido declarada como herejía pro elfica casi desde el principio, cuando aquellos que gracias a Brimir habían obtenido magia habían establecido una serie de reinos dictatoriales sobre el resto de la población humana y para consolidar su poder como bendición divina habían alterado los registros históricos.

Aíra tenía dudas de que siquiera hubieran existido estos personajes, Brimir, Sasha, Myoz, y el casi completamente olvidado Touma, o al menos eso antes de que Delfinger le contara que les habia conocido personalmente, y aunque él podía trazar su línea genética de alguna manera hasta cada uno de estos él prefería creerse a sí mismo un incrédulo hereje.

Él le contaba estas historias y no se dio cuenta como con manos sigilosas ella habia abierto su camisa y desbrochado su pantalón, no hasta que ella se abrió el vestido y le mostro sus pechos.

-no es justo, anoche no me atendiste a mí. –le dijo ella.

Y como es simplemente natural lo hicieron en el sofá, ella levantando su falda y con los senos al aire cabalgo sobre su miembro rígido hasta que les gano el sopor de la tarde, un par de horas después ingreso otra de las trillizas a la casa después de lo que sea que hubiera estado haciendo, y un poco humillada de que no la hubieran invitado a unirse les hecho encima un vaso de agua fría.

Y al despertar la tercera hermana ahora le conto que ella también habia tenido el mismo sueño.

-ya les dije, después de que Dora dé a luz. –fue la respuesta de su esposo.

Y así durante casi una semana se repitieron estos sueños, con un pequeño agregado, tenía que ser antes de que la primera diera a luz.

Hasta que una noche, cuando entro en la habitación para descansar encontró que sus tres esposas estaban forradas en gruesas pijamas y recostadas en silencio aun despiertas.

Cuando intento desnudar a una esta se resistió sin decirle una palabra.

-haber chicas ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto.

-Hemos decidido, que hasta que nos casemos no habrá más sexo. –respondieron al unísono.

-eh? –dijo sorprendido, y prácticamente se podría decir que puso ojos de cachorrito.

-o bueno, uno rapidito y ya. –dijo una de las hermanas, pero las otras dos le lanzaron una mirada venenosa y esta tuvo que retractarse.

Entonces a regañadientes Aíra tomo una vez más el caballo con el que habia escapado de Galia y tomo rumbo norte.

El ducado donde se encontraba el caserío era enorme, y abarcaba casi toda la frontera de Tristein y Galia, tenía muchas aldeas, un par de pueblos y una ciudad de 10000 habitantes que la convertía en una de las más grandes de la época y era el lugar de residencia del duque.

Hacia ahí tenía que ir para contratar a un sacerdote para que los casara.

-tonto sueño, tonta ciudad, tonto cura, tonto yo.

-renegando compañero. –pregunto Delfinger.

-¿Qué se hará? Ellas quieren esto está bien, aunque a mí no me caen nada bien los curas.

-eh? ¿Por?

-vamos, andan contando patrañas de una época de la que casi no queda nada, asustando a los niños con los elfos, robando cog* diré pidiendo el diezmo, inventando pecados, enfundados en vestidos llenos de joyas, hacen un juramento de celibato, y están rodeados de monaguillos, si no les gusta las mujeres adelante que digan que son gays sería más aceptable, me dan cosa, algo tienen entre manos.

Al llegar a la ciudad, lo primero que hizo fue ir a la parroquia, quería terminar con eso lo antes posible.

Cuando llego encontró al sacerdote de salida.

-oiga cura, tengo que hablar con usted. –dijo Aíra acercándose, siempre de su modo más tosco.

-que desea hijo. –pregunto el cura un poco confundido con la repentina tosquedad con la que le habían hablado.

-vera cura, mi mujer. –decidió no usar el plural a propósito. –queremos casarnos, y quiere que sea en capilla con cura y todo, así que...

-bueno hijo. –lo interrumpió el cura. –para eso tienes que apartar la iglesia, tienen que asistir a unas charlas y...

-no puede queremos casarnos y rápido, así que vendrá conmigo al pueblo y nos casara.

-¿Por qué la prisa?

-¡ya! ¡Me dijo no más sexo hasta que nos casemos! ¿Entiende lo que es eso?

-¿has intentado darte baños de agua helada?

Aíra soltó un bufido.

-lo siento hijo, pero la hora de atención termino hace cerca de 20 minutos, pásate por mi despacho una hora antes de la misa. –dijo el anciano cura yéndose a quien sabe dónde.

-compañero, déjame decirte que si logras esta te mereces un puesto como el papa.

-dirás como el rey eunuco, pero si, como voy a arrastrar a ese anciano hasta un pueblo perdido y convencerlo de que nos case a los 4.

-nee, buena suerte con esa, podrías secuestrarlo.

Aíra se quedó callado.

-¿no lo estarás considerando de verdad?

-no, posiblemente se moriría con el más mínimo maltrato físico... necesito un trago, ¡no eh bebido nada en vidas!

El joven se dirigió a un bar cercano y pidió una pinta de cerveza y mientras bebía en una esquina del bar contemplaba sus posibilidades. "ahora podría estar con las trillizas al lado del rio teniendo sexo sobre las piedras ¡qué mala suerte!" pensó derrotado.

Mientras el alcohol empezaba a impregnar su cuerpo trayendo ese agradable agarrotamiento en las piernas que se siente cuando se bebe por primera vez en mucho tiempo (no se a ustedes, a mí me ocurre) no pudo evitar escuchar una conversación a los gritos en el medio del bar.

Un grupo, varios vestidos como guardias, uno como mayordomo, y unas 5 mujeres vestidas como sirvientas habían reunido varias mesas y estaban todos ahogando su enfado en alcohol, el grupo realmente chocaba con el ambiente general de la taberna.

-¡el duque esta senil, eso es lo que ocurre! –dijo el mayordomo. -¡mira que despedir hasta el último trabajador de la mansión!

-me pregunto cuanto sobrevivirá el anciano por su cuenta, no hay una sola persona en el palacio fuera de él.

-poco me interesa, yo tengo dos niños que alimentar, haber donde contratan a una sirvienta de mi edad.

Y el resto de la conversación ya no le intereso para nada.

Un anciano, solo en una enorme mansión sin protección alguna, simplemente era demasiado tentador, Aíra se habia prometido reformarse, pero viejos hábitos mueren difícil.

Esa tarde no fue a ver al sacerdote, se olvidó por completo de él.

-tus esposas te van a matar. –canturreo Delfinger mientras Aíra escalaba el muro y saltaba del otro lado.

-solamente si se enteran, y de ocurrir tal cosa cierta espada puede terminar en una tienda de empeños.

-yo solo decía. –dijo derf rápidamente. No deseando ir a parar a una tienda de empeños.

Aíra lo desenvaino, y con un tajo limpio de fuerza calculada corto el seguro de la puerta del servicio en la parte de atrás de la mansión.

Al entrar vio que acababa de entrar en la cocina, la comida preparada aquella mañana ya empezaba a fermentarse debido al calor del entorno.

Revisando los cajones encontró los cubiertos de plata con filigrana de oro en ellos, podía valer regular así que los vacío en una bolsa que habia traído.

Revisando las gavetas encontró bandejas de plata y unas cuantas copas de oro, dejando de lado toda la locería que sabía debía ser muy fina pero que por frágil no la iba a llevar.

Luego paso a explorar la mansión en sí, era una estructura enorme, demasiado ornamentada para los gustos de cualquier persona, a Aíra le daba disgusto ver esas paredes con pan de oro por todas partes, le recordaba a su infancia, así que por hacerse un favor, usando a delfinger empezó a sacar el oro de las ornamentaciones.

Mientras estaba metódicamente saqueando el entorno escucho un ruido que lo puso en guardia, bueno, era imposible que no lo oyera, alguien habia usado el tronco de un árbol como ariete y un grupo de ocho personas ingresaba a la mansión con intenciones muy similares a las del pelo rosado.

Aíra se escondió rápidamente, si lo encontraban le quitarían su botín, y eso si le iba bien.

Se metió por una puerta más angosta que las demás, y se dio cuenta de que acababa de meterse en un ropero, gruesos abrigos y equipo de cacería almacenado en este.

Cuando topo con el fondo del armario dio que este tenía dos puertas, y la segunda puerta, de persianas, conducía a una espaciosa alcoba.

El no ingreso, vio que en la alcoba habia un hombre, calvo, muy viejo y chupándose un dedo, el duque, cual fuera su nombre estaba realmente senil, dejar a un anciano en esas condiciones por su cuenta era realmente una forma de asesinato, se preguntó por un momento por que decidieron obedecer cuando el anciano les dijo que estaban despedidos.

En ese momento ingresaron a la habitación el anciano cuatro de los asaltantes armados.

-¡genial, chicos lo encontramos! –dijo uno de los asaltantes.

-muy bien anciano, no te haremos daño si nos dices donde esconde el dinero, bueno, quizás un poco.

Aíra estaba rabiando, si él también era un ladrón, pero algo que él no haría jamás seria dañar a un anciano por gusto.

El duque miro a los asaltantes y su rostro se marcó con una expresión de enfado, y empezó a hacer una rabieta, era imposible saber que estaba diciendo pero parecía decirles algo en la líneas de mocosos atrevidos no jueguen en mi patio o algo por el estilo, sujetando una escoba como si fuera un báculo.

-¡vamos viejo! ¡Deja de alucinar y dinos! –dijo uno de ellos sacudiéndolo.

-arg, me voy a arrepentir de esto. –dijo el joven mientras una parte muy profunda en su herencia genética tomaba el control de su cuerpo.

-¡basta ya idiotas! ¡Dejen de molestar a ese anciano! –dijo Aíra saliendo del armario con su espada desenvainada (wow que cantidad de dobles sentidos se le puede dar a esa línea)

-bien, bien, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un dis que héroe al rescate?

Los hombres sacaron las espadas para atacar a Aíra, este dejo que se acercaran, y en vez de chocar espadas saco su varita de detrás suyo. -¡bola de fuego! –dijo, y una explosión los saco de combate.

Viendo lo que le acababa de ocurrir a sus compañeros, los demás asaltantes huyeron, no esperaban que todavía hubiera un noble en la casa, aunque este susodicho noble habia entrado como un ladrón igual que ellos.

-¡hijo! ¡Hijo mío! ¡Ya era tiempo que volvieras! ¡Hijo mío! -empezó a decir el anciano.

El joven miro al anciano tratando de reconocerlo.

De pronto regreso a su memoria un viaje que habían hecho a Tristein años antes de que lo botaran de la familia, habia conocido a este anciano, un pariente lejano de la realeza de Tristein y sin hijos.

Esta alucinando aparentemente.

-oiga anciano, yo no soy su hijo para nada. –dijo Aíra.

-oh vamos hijo, me alegra que volvieras después de tanto tiempo, ya se me hacía pesado cargar con el título de Duque, creo que ya es hora de que tomes mi lugar.

-¿de que estas... –aunque ahora que lo pensaba, podía hacerse pasar por si hijo y seria como una autorización para robarle. –oye delfinger, ¿un duque es más que un conde verdad?

-la última vez que revise si, un duque esta justo debajo de un príncipe. –le respondió la espada.

-eso significa que ya no tendré que preocuparme de ese conde.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Aíra regreso al caserío en un lujoso carruaje, las trillizas estuvieron sorprendidas cuando de este bajo el hombre que amaban.

-¡Cariño, ¿Qué está pasando acá?! –preguntaron las tres chicas al unísono.

-saludos Lady Dora, Lady Remi y Lady Mira, mis duquesas de la Valiere, es un placer verlas.

-no-no entiendo que ocurre. –dijo una de ellas.

-eh, como que herede el ducado, jejeje, supongo que ya no tendrán que preocuparse por nada. –les respondió el joven.

Las tres chicas entonces emocionadas se abrazaron al joven confundidas pero emocionadas.

-por cierto, ¿lograste conseguir que nos casaran? –pregunto la embarazada.

-eh... no pero...

-entonces todavía no va a haber sexo para ti.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Esto empezo a crecer y estaba por convertirse en el spin off de un spin off, asi que lo corte, no se ahora siento que le falta algo**


End file.
